Fluttercord en equestria girls
by conikiblasu-fan
Summary: Discord aparece en la escuela de Equestria, creando problema y caos, Celestia y luna junto a los elementos de la armonia se uniran para detener y reformar a discord, hay muchos momentos Fluttercord.
1. Chapter 1 primer encuentro

**No soy propietario de la serie my Little pony friendship is magic, menos de equestria girls, **me atrevía realizar un fanfic de esta pareja, pero no todo es Fluttercord, es una historia que como posiblemente seria Discord en el mundo de los humanos. Espero que lo disfruten, dejen comentarios y críticas constructivas, por favor si no les gusta no lo lean y no dejen comentarios ofensivos

**Fluttercord en Equestria girls**

**Capitulo 1 **

**primer encuentro**

Era un día normal en la escuela de Equestria, después de los sucesos con Sunset Shimmer y eventos de conciertos tan asombrosos, los días de escuela eran muy comunes, casi aburridos.

La escuela respiraba un aire de tranquilidad, hasta que un día...

Celestia recibió reportes de que saquearon algunas máquinas expendedoras de dulces, para Celestia sentía preocupación e inquietud, era la decimo tercera maquina saqueada del mes.

Muchos estudiantes y monitores escolares no entendían como sucedio, como se pudiera sacar los dulces de las maquinas sin rastros de violencia o ruido.

Celestia pensó que posiblemente era en las noches, pero eso podria ser ridículo, ya que las maquinas se vaciaban casi por completo y eran abastecidas en las mañanas.

No era lo único que preocupaba a celestia, luna le había dicho días atrás que la señora Smith reporto robo en el almacén de alimentos, pero no era la primera vez que había ocurrido.

Celestia pidió a sus guardias de seguridad que hubiera más vigilancia, incluso contrato a más guardias, se aumento el doble de seguridad en todo el instituto, también con la intención de proteger a sus estudiantes.

_**Una semana después...**_

Los resultados fueron peores, además del saqueo de las maquinas de dulces y del almacén de alimentos, había reportes de robo de alimentos a los estudiantes.

Pero lo que más le molesto a celestia, días atrás en la pizarra del laboratorio de química, fue un dibujo ofensivo de celestia con cara de troll... junto al dibujo había unas letras que decía

"Trollestia trata de detenerme"

En el cubículo del director, celestia estaba hablando con Luna

- esto es el colmo! - dijo celestia muy molesta

- ¿qué sugieres que hagamos hermana? - Dijo luna sin preocupación - más cámaras de seguridad?

- no lo sé - respondió celestia dando un respiro - pero estos actos vandálicos deben terminar.

En el pasillo junto a la puerta, twilight sparkle escucho la conversación de celestia y luna. Con un gesto serio, twilight decidió intervenir, con ayuda de sus amigas.

En el salón de clases, al sonar la campana de salida twilight reunió a sus amigas, les explico lo que estaba sucediendo y la conversación de luna y celestia.

Después twilight explico su plan, el plan no convenció a sus amigas:

- ¿qué quieres que hagamos? Qué? - dijo rarity con disgusto

- entiendan amigas - respondió twilight - es la única forma de ayudar a la directora celestia.

- pero entrar a la institución en la noche - intervino applejack -... estas segura cubito de azúcar.

- si - dijo twilight - quiero mostrarle a la directora que puedo ayudar.

- pero hay guardias en las noches - dijo fluttershy tímidamente - Podrían enojarse, y meternos en problemas.

- el instituto queda completamente cerrado - dijo twilight - los guardias vigilan en toda el área de afuera, no hay nadie adentro y podemos escondernos en la biblioteca.

oki! - dijo pinkie pie riendo y saltando - será como una pijamada.

- pero es peligroso - contesto rarity cruzando los brazos - yo no iré.

- Sera una aventura y me gusta meterme en problemas - respondió rainbow dash - además nosotras hemos enfrentado cosas peores, será fácil un tonto ladrón de comida.

- ¿no le dirás a celestia? - pregunto pinkie

- no pinkie! Ellas están muy ocupadas, además sabrán que las estaba espiando - dijo twilight- pero lo más importante... demostrar que no somos simples niñitas

todas suspiraron

- muy bien - dijo twilight - necesitaremos equipo.

rainbow interfirió de manera brusca

- acompáñenme rápido a mi casa, tengo linternas, gas pimienta, walkie talkie, suficiente para equiparnos.

ok - gritaron las seis al mismo tiempo juntando las palmas de las manos.

rápidamente fueron a la casa de rainbow dash.

en el garaje de rainbow se equiparon con el gas pimienta, con los walkie talkie y las linternas.

Rainbow le dio a cada una de sus amigas un bastón eléctrico de bolsillo y les enseño como utilizarlos.

- ¿ donde conseguiste estos artefactos?- pregunto twilight

- lyra me los vendió - contesto rainbow sin ningún problema

después fueron a la boutique de rarity

dentro de la boutique curiosamente rarity con anterioridad había hecho a cada una de ellas un traje de espía, trajes negros poco ajustados con línea de colores en los brazos y rodillas, el logo de sus cutie mark en la espalda, con cinturón con múltiples bolsas para guardar los artefactos.

todas se impresionaron y sin perder tiempo cada una agarro su traje y lo guardaron en sus respectivas mochilas

- no te lo tomes a mal cubo de azúcar- dijo applejack confundida observando su traje - pero... cuando hicistes estos trajes?

- en vacaciones - respondió rarity un poco sonrojada y dando una pequeña sonrisa - los guarde para una emergencia.

- pues a mí me gusta - dijo pinkie con el traje puesto - soy una agente secreto muy sexy.

Después sin perder tiempo, salieron de la boutique y regresaron a la escuela.

se escondieron en la biblioteca, esperando a que cerraran por completo el instituto.

en la noche, la oscuridad y el silencio envolvió todo el instituto. Todas s pusieron sus respectivos trajes y equipos.

En la biblioteca, las chicas prendieron sus linternas, después salieron de la biblioteca con mucha cautela.

observaron el pasillo, iluminándolo.

- no hay moros en la costa- dijo twilight

- esto da mucho miedo - dijo fluttershy temblando.

- no te preocupes caramelo de manzana - dijo applejack tranquilamente apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de fluttershy - nosotras te protegeremos

- debemos separarnos - dijo rainbow dash

- que! - grito fluttershy en voz baja y muy asustada - estás loca!

rainbow miro a fluttershy, sorprendida por el comentario

- es un área extensa, si nos separamos podremos abarcar más espacio

- rainbow tiene razón - dijo twilight mirando diversos pasillos de la institución - pero no iremos completamente solas...

yo iré con applejack - dijo sparkle - rainbow ira con pinkie pie y rarity ira con fluttershy, cualquier situación hablemos con los walkie talkie.

sin discutir cada quien tomo a su pareja y fueron a investigar diferentes pasillos.

twilight caminaba junto a applejack

- debimos haber traído a spike - dijo applejack con remordimiento

- lo deje desasnar - dijo twilight sonriendo - el hizo muchas cosas por mi hoy.

- ¿en serio? ¿Qué es lo que hace? - dijo applejack confundida

- me despierta por las manzanas, tiende mi cama, hace mi desayuno, me trae el periódico, alimenta a mi búho, escribe mis reportes a celestia y se los entrega… también se hace el muerto

-ha... me gustaría que winona hiciera lo mismo

twilight y applejack seguían caminando en el oscuro pasillo

Mientras tanto rainbow dash y pinkie pie caminaban en otro pasillo oscuro.

Pinkie no paraba de hablar

como será el ladrón, espero que sea ladrona o quizás sea un fantasma, le preguntare que se siente ser fantasma o si es un monstruo que come hombres, que bueno que somos mujeres, tal vez seamos amigos y hagamos una fiesta, y si es un fantasma será como una fiesta de brujas, o si me gusta el Halloween

- dios mío - refunfuño rainbow dash

Mientras tanto flutershy y rarity subieron unas escaleras con mucho cuidado, ellas también conversaban.

- ¿crees que no suceda algo? –pregunto Fluttershy

- no te preocupes Fluttershy no creo que encontremos algo - dijo rarity subiendo por completo la escalera.

Pasaron los minutos, ninguna señal, pista o sospecha, cada equipo reviso pasillos y salones.

De repente suena el walkie talkie de rarity, Fluttershy se asusto y dio un chillido muy fuerte rarity agarro el walkie talkie, empezaron a hablar:

Aquí generosidad. Cambio!

_Aquí magia!_

_¿Qué ocurre? Cambio_

_No digas eso…_

_¿Decir que? cambio_

_No digas cambio, cambio – dijo interviniendo pinkie pie_

_Risa esto es en serio – dijo Twilight – olvidemos los nombre clave, aquí no hay nada, no hay ruidos, no hay señas ni pistas._

_No hemos encontrado nada – intervino Rainbow Dash – a pasado más de una hora y no hay nada sospechoso_

_Tienen razón – dijo rarity – hemos espiado pasillo y salones y no hay nada_

_Muy bien chicas – dijo Twilight – regresemos a la biblioteca, se cómo salir de la escuela, pero si en el camino encuentra una pista háganla saber_

_CAMBIO Y FUERA_

Después los equipos caminaban de regreso a la biblioteca, suficiente tiempo para hablar

Mientras twilight y applejack conversaban.

– ¿Por qué no trajiste a Big Mac? – pregunto Twilight – hubiera servido de ayuda

– hable con él, pero le dije que cuidara a Gran Smith y a Applebloom, y que él fuera mi cuartada, ya que no me darían permiso de venir aquí en la noche.

- Eso está bien

– y tu Twilight, ¿Por qué no trajiste a Flash Sentry

– ya lo olvidaste – dijo Twilight un poco molesta – regreso son Sunset Shimmer

– perdón twilight – dijo Applejack dando una sonrisa de disculpa – lo olvide

Mientras rainbow dash y Pinkie caminaban y conversaban, realmente quien hablaba era pinkie pie.

– es una lástima, yo lo quería conocer, tu lo querías conocer? Pos yo si quería conocerlo e invitarlo a una fiesta y si fuera chica la llevaría de compras o a tomar un café y si fuera un fantasma…

– Puedes dejar de hablar pinkie – dijo rainbow fastidiada – por favor

– ¿estás bien? – pregunto pinkie pie

– no estoy de humor, quería mas acción y aventura, ya sabes, para despejar mi mente.

– ¿es por lo que paso con soarin? – volvió a preguntar pinkie

Rainbow Dash se sonrojo

– mejor regresemos a la biblioteca

Mientras tanto, Rarity y Fluttershy seguían caminando, de repente oyeron un pequeño ruido, provoco que ambas chicas se abrazaran

- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo rarity con miedo

- no lo sé – respondió Fluttershy temblando de miedo

Sin dudarlo, ambas usaron las linternas para alumbrar el área en donde se escucho el ruido.

Era un pequeño ratón de color blanco, Fluttershy lo miro con ternura y empezó a hablar con el ratón

- hola señor ratón, ¿estás perdido?

Después fluttershy agarro al ratón con delicadeza, lo tenía en la palma de su mano. Rarity observo al ratón con asco.

- ewww Fluttershy – dijo rarity con repulsión – son tan sucios y desagradables

- eso es mentira, son tan lindos – dijo fluttershy acariciando al ratón.

- bueno, si me disculpas me adelantare – dijo rarity apartándose de Fluttershy y del ratón

Fluttershy no escucho a rarity y continúo acariciando al ratón

- tienes hambre? – pregunto Fluttershy al pequeño roedor.

El ratón asintió con la cabeza, sin dudarlo Fluttershy se acordó de una maquina de dulces cerca del lugar en donde estaba. Fue hacia la máquina ignorando su miedo.

Al acercarse a la maquina diez metros, acariciando al pequeño ratón, escucho ruidos, Fluttershy tuvo mucho miedo, se había olvidado por completo de que estaba sola.

Se petrifico, abrazando al ratón, el pasillo estaba más oscuro de lo que recordaba.

No sabía qué hacer, agarro la linterna y alumbro en dirección al ruido.

Al observar noto un chico, pelo gris oscuro, piel gris claro con grandes ojos amarillos con iris de color rojo, el estaba agachado comiéndose algunos dulces que había robado de la maquina, al momento de ser iluminado volteo el rostro en dirección a Fluttershy.

Él se levanto lentamente, sin dejar de observar a Fluttershy.

– Escucha hermosa ladrona – dijo sonriendo un poco – creo que llegue primero

Fluttershy soltó la linterna al ratón al mismo tiempo, después inmediatamente grito muy fuerte y ensordecedor, se escucho en toda la escuela.

Twilight, applejack, pinkie pie, rainbow dash escucharon con sorpresa y miedo, rarity al escuchar a Fluttershy empezó a correr arrepintiéndose de haberla dejado sola.

Todas corrieron a la misma dirección gritando FLUTTERSHYYY!

Continuara

Mi primer fanfic, es pero que le haya gustado, dejen comentario, consejos y solicitudes, **SE SOLICITA TRADUCTOR, QUE SEPA MANEJAR EL INGLES SIN UTILIZAR GOOGLE TRADUCTOR, PARA FUTUROS PROYECTOS.**


	2. Chapter 2 segundo encruentro

**No soy propietario de la serie my Little pony friendship is magic, menos de equestria girls, **me atrevía realizar un fanfic de esta pareja, pero no todo es Fluttercord, es una historia que como posiblemente seria Discord en el mundo de los humanos. Espero que lo disfruten, dejen comentarios y críticas constructivas, consejos, por favor si no les gusta no lo lean y no dejen comentarios ofensivos

La segunda parte de mi fanfic espero que les guste y disculpen las faltas de ortografía

Capitulo 2

Segundo encuentro

Tres horas antes...

El chico misterioso de piel gris claro estaba detrás de uno de los aboles de la institución, esperando con tranquilidad que cerraran por completo la escuela, observando cauteloso, con calma, sin tanta preocupación.

Pasaron los minuetos, empezó a oscurecer, él observo salir al último alumno, después observo que uno de los guardias cerró la puerta principal con llave y candado.

El chico sonrió maliciosamente, para el era la señal, era hora de actuar.

Se escabulló en el patio, evitando a los guardias, se dirigió a la parte trasera de la escuela.

Después de llegar a la parte trasera de la escuela, miro a la pared exterior de la escuela, la pared del segundo piso había una entrada de ventila, fácilmente salto, después sus manos y pies se sujetaron en las puntas de los ladrillos que sobresalían, empezó a escalar, como si fuera un gato.

Después al llegar a la compuerta de ventilación la abrió sin dificultad, el túnel de ventilación era pequeño y angosto, pero él era muy delgado y entro fácilmente, logro evadir a los guardias.

Luego de unos minutos salió del otro extremo del túnel de ventilación.

Finalmente, él estaba dentro de la escuela, camino por los pasillos sin problemas, conocía perfectamente los puntos ciegos de algunas cámaras de seguridad, era el momento de empezar a saquear.

Él no le gustaba saquear las maquinas de dulces por las noches, pero las medidas de seguridad de Celestia lo obligaron.

Sin perder tiempo, utilizando alambres, sujeto la punta del alambre y metio su mano en la compuerta de salida de los dulces, realizo movimientos son el alambre, luego de un breve tiempo logro sacar los dulces de la maquina, inmediatamente los dulces que salían los metía en un costal que saco de su bolsillo derecho.

- primera misión cumplida - se dijo a si mismo - ahora la maquina que sigue.

Continuo caminando a su siguiente objetivo, muy confiado, ignorando que habían seis chicas escondidas en la biblioteca.

Pasaron los minutos, había saqueado tres maquinas, también se dio el lujo y el tiempo en realizar dibujos ofensivos a celestial en las pizarras de diez salones.

El chico disfrutaba de jugar con los ratones del laborarorio, que sin ningún problema dejo que se les escaparan, talvez podrían asustar a algunas estudiantes.

Su misión estaba por concluir, solo faltaba una maquina.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la maquina evitando cualquier contratiempo, saco todos los dulces sin dificultad, solo había un problema, él tenía hambre, sin dudar empezó a devorar descaradamente los dulces.

Los dulces estaban deliciosos, el chico flaco no había comido en muchas horas, en cada mordisco, él deseaba que hubiera leche con chocolate para acompañar los dulces.

De repente escucho ruidos y una linterna empezó a iluminar su rostro, volteo y observo.

Una niña ojos azul-verdoso, cabello rosa, utilizando un traje negro.

Notó que la chica estaba muy asustada, sus gestos de miedo lucían adorables.

Él confiado en su instinto, supuso que esa chica era una ladrona.

Se levanto lentamente sin dejar de observar a la chica de cabello rosa.

- escucha hermosa ladrona - dijo tratando de evitar problemas analizando a un posible obstáculo - creo que llegue primero

La chica soltó la linterna y al ratón al mismo tiempo y comenzó a gritar.

Al escuchar los fuertes gritos de a chica, él sabía que estaba en serios problemas, rápidamente agarro los dulces los metió en el costal huyó del lugar sin dejar rastro.

Fluttershy no paro de gritar, sus gritos de terror eran tan fuertes que se escucho dentro y fuera de la escuela.

Fuera de la escuela los guardias escucharon grito.

Dentro de la escuela luego de 20 segundos de gritos, llegaron sus amigas con mucha preocupación. Cuando las chicas abrazaron a fluttershy, ella se calmo totalmente.

- fluttershy! - Dijo applejack tratando de consolar a Fluttershy - cubito de azúcar, estas bien?

- fue horrible - dijo fluttershy con un chillido inocente - yo lo vi, era horrible.

- ¿te hizo daño? - pregunto twilight muy preocupada – te lastimo

- no - dijo fluttershy empezando a calmarse - él robo los dulces y huyó.

- fluttershy! - reclamó rainbow - ¿porque no gritaste así cuando quería que tu me apoyaras?

De inmediato las seis chicas escucharon ruidos, eran los guardias.

- ¡salgamos de aqui! - ordeno twilight - ¡sigan me!

Rápidamente las seis chicas corrieron huyendo de los guardias.

Muchos guardias inspeccionaron los pasillos de la escuela, las seis chicas tuvieron que ser rápidas y silenciosas para evadirlos.

Luego de diez minutos de agotadora persecución, twilight y sus amigas lograron escapar de la escuela.

Después de la hazaña, cada chica muy agotada regresó a sus respectivas casas.

Al día siguiente, en la hora del recreo, twilight fue al cubículo de la directora celestia.

Twilight toco y abrió la puerta, después entro. Observo a celestia en su escritorio y luna de pie junto a celestia.

Twilight sin perder tiempo empezó a hablar

- directora celestia tengo algo muy importante.

- yo también señorita sparkle - dijo celestia un poco molesta.

- ¿ocurrió algo directora? - pregunto twilight muy confundida.

- twilight - dijo celestia sobándose la frente - ¿que estabas haciendo dentro del instituto?

- qué?! - dijo twilight sorprendida - como lo supo?

- te vimos a ti y a tus amigas por medio de las cámaras de seguridad

- cámaras?

- si - intervino la subdirectora luna - es curioso, te pudimos ver a ti y a tus amigas, pero nunca pudimos ver al ladrón, como si esa persona conociera los puntos ciegos de las cámaras.

- wow! - dijo twilight impresionada

- regresando al tema - dijo celestia un poco molesta - Que estaban haciendo?

twilight se quedo callada

- mis guardias escucharon gritar a una de tus amigas.

twilight miraba al piso avergonzada del regaño de celestia.

- lo que hicieron fue muy peligroso - dijo celestia levantándose de su escritorio - pudieron haberlas lastimado.

- directora celestia - dijo twilight suspirando - quería demostrarle que nosotras podíamos resolver la situación.

Celestia presto atención a twilight

- demostrarle a usted que yo no soy una simple niñita - dijo twilight sacando lagrimas - demostrar que yo junto con mis amigas somos mujeres fuertes

Celestia se calmo por completo.

- eres una mujer muy fuerte twilight

Twilight se sorprendió, se dio cuenta que celestia era más comprensible

- lo has demostrado muchísimas veces - dijo celestia con un tono serio - pero no es correcto meterse en problemas o exponer a tus amigas para demostrar que eres fuerte.

twilight seco sus lágrimas

- tendre que castigarte por tu desobediencia

- lo se y lo entiendo

Celestia se acerco a twilight

- que querías decirme twilight? -pregunto celestia calmada y comprensible.

- bueno - dijo twilight recordando la emergencia - fluttershy vio al ladrón, vio su rostro!

- en serio?

- si, podemos hacer un retrato hablado

- eso me parece bien - dijo celestia frunciendo el seño - ese maldito vago pagara por esos dibujos ofensivos de mi

- directora trollestia - susurro luna, después luna tuvo que aguantar la risa, pero era inútil.

Celestia muy molesta miro enojada a luna.

A luna no le importo y empezó a reírse de su hermana.

- llama a tus amigas – dijo celestia ignorando las carcajadas de luna.

En menos de tres minutos, los elementos de la amistad se reunieron con la directora y con luna. Fluttershy sentí mucha pena cuando empezaron a preguntarle los rasgos físicos del ladrón.

- vamos fluttershy – dijo Twilight sujetando de los hombros a Fluttershy - esto ayudara a todos!

- no lo sé – dijo fluttershy tímidamente – y si me equivoco? Y si no lo vi bien

- confiamos en ti señorita fluttershy – dijo celestia

Fluttershy trago saliva y empezó a describir al ladrón

- era un chico de cabello gris muy oscuro, con una piel de gris claro como si fuera un vampiro, sus ojos amarillos y unas iris de color rojo, su mirada da mucho miedo.

Celestia al escuchar la descripción se queda atónita.

- la descripción concuerda con el ayudante del conserje – dijo Celestia dirigiéndose a luna. Luna solo levanto su ceja derecha, las chicas no entendías, ¿Cuál ayudante de conserje?

**Flash back**

**Celestia caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela observando con orgullo a sus alumnos, en un pasillo había un chico de piel gris que saludo amablemente a Celestia **

**– buen dia princesa Celestia, bonito día**

**– Buenos días Discord– dijo celestia muy alagada – pero yo no soy una princesa**

**– lo es para un humilde servidos – dijo discord inclinándose con respeto a ella**

**Celestia se sonrojo por el alago**

**– gracias, tan amable como siempre Discord, que tenga un buen dia – dijo celestia despidiéndose de Discord**

**- igualmente – dijo alejándose con una sonrisa burlona.**

**Fin de flash back**

Mientras celestia recordaba, Luna había citado a conserje Gio. Las chicas solo observaban, prestando mucha atención.

– Me buscaba directora – dijo el conserje entrando.

- si Gio, queremos saber de tu asistente – dijo celestia dejando de recordar.

- ¿asistente?

- sí, queremos hablar seriamente con él – dijo celestia

- directora, está usted muy confundía, yo no tengo ningún asistente – dijo el conserje muy confundido – yo hago todo mi trabajo solo.

Celestia abrió su boca de sorpresa, Luna quedo igualmente sorprendida, las seis chicas estaban un poco confundidas, ella no conocían a profundidad del asunto, tal vez era porque nunca conocieron al supuesto asistente.

Celestia molesta se dirigió a la puerta la abrió

- síganme – ordeno celestia – creo que se donde está ahora.

Luna, el conserje y los elementos de la harmonía siguieron a Celestia.

Es el momento de arreglar cuentas

Continuara

Espero que le haya gustado, dejen comentario, consejos y solicitudes, **SE SOLICITA TRADUCTOR, QUE SEPA MANEJAR EL INGLES SIN UTILIZAR GOOGLE TRADUCTOR, PARA FUTUROS PROYECTOS.**


	3. Chapter 3 caos

**No soy propietario de la serie my Little pony friendship is magic, menos de equestria girls, **me atrevía realizar un fanfic de esta pareja, pero no todo es Fluttercord, es una historia que como posiblemente seria Discord en el mundo de los humanos. Espero que lo disfruten, dejen comentarios y críticas constructivas, consejos, por favor si no les gusta no lo lean y no dejen comentarios ofensivos

La segunda parte de mi fanfic espero que les guste y disculpen las faltas de ortografía

Capitulo 3

Caos

Celestia troto por el pasillo de la escuela, frunciendo el ceño, los elementos de la armonía la seguían.

Luna seguia a celestia mientras sujetando un walkie talkie y llamando todos los guardias disponibles.

En el tercer piso de la escuela, en el pasillo junto a baño de los hombre, discord estaba limpiando el piso, discord miro a celestia acercándose a él, discord sonrió inocentemente.

- hola princesa celestia - dijo discord ignorando la situacion.

- basta discord - dijo celestia interrumpiendo a discord - tenemos que hablar.

- si señorita - dijo discord con calma y dando una pequeña sonrisa - de que quiere hablar?

- estas violando propiedad privada - dijo celestia muy furiosa - eres un intruso.

- de que habla princesa - respondió discord empezando a sudar pero conservando la calma - yo soy un empleado humilde, asistente del conserge.

- no es verdad - dijo el conserge apareciendo al lado derecho de Celestia - yo nunca lo he visto

Discord empezó a sudar mas, dio unos pasos atras.

En ese momento llegaron twilight y sus amigas. Estaban detras de Celestia mirando molestas a discord, menos fluttershy, ella estaba oculta detrás de rainbow.

- eh - dijo discord - cada quien hace lo posible por sobrevivir y...

- fluttershy - ordeno celestia - este es el ladron?

Fluttershy dejo de ocultarse, asomo su rostro mirando a discord con miedo y mucha timidez.

Discord abrio sus ojos con sorpresa, la chica con traje negro de cabello rosa.

- tú- dijo discord en voz baja, casi inaudible.

- él es el ladron - dijo fluttershy ocultándose detras de Celestia.

Después de testimonio de fluttershy, discord inmediatamente empezó a correr abentando el trapeador.

Hey! - grito celestia

Discord corrio por el pasillo, algunos guardias llegaron al lugar y empezaron a perseguir a discord.

Cuatro guardias aparecieron adelante de discord, los guardias intentaron atraparlo, pero discord logro esquivarlos sin problema.

Celestia, luna y las seis chicas observando la situación, decidieron perseguir a discord.

Discord abrio un salón y cerro la puerta, el salón estaba vacio.

Cinco guardias se acercaron a la puerta, pensaban que lo tenian rodeado.

De repente se abrio la puerta del salón, salio una chica misteriosa, pelo rubio, piel gris y con un vestido de color verde

- auxilio - dijo la chica mistetiosa agudizando su voz - el ladron esta adentro.

Los cinco guardias entraron al salón, la chica misteriosa cerró la puerta del salon, agarró una silla y la coloco en contra del cerrojo de la puerta, con la intención de que los guardias quedarán encerrados en el salón.

La chica camino alegremente cuando un guardia la sujeto fuertemente del brazo.

- acosador! - dijo volteando y tando una pequeña bofetada al guardia.

Despues de liberarse del guardia empezó a correr, se le cayó la peluca y se quito el vestido verde, discord habia burlado a los guardias.

A lo lejos celestia y luna vieron la situación.

- no lo puedo creer - dijo celestia sorprendida

- nuestros guardias quedaron en ridiculo - respondió luna compartiendo opinion con celestia.

- yo lo detendré - dijo rainbow dash, paso corriendo junto a celestia y luna

Rainbow agarro velocidad y persiguió a discord.

Discord corrió a un pasillo sin salida, solo habia una pared y una ventana en el centro.

No habia escapé.

Discord se asomó a la ventana.

- no tienes salida! - grito victoriosa raibow dash a diez metros de discord, cruzando los brazos.

Debido al grito de victoria de rainbow, muchos alumnos dejaron de hacer sus asuntos y quería ver el chisme, se mantuvieron detras de rainbow.

Celestia, luna y las amigas de rainbow llegaron a la escena, entre la multitud.

- basta! - grito celestia - no lo hagas mas difícil.

Discord abrió la ventana, la multitud se quedó atónita. Los elementos de la armonia miraron a discord con duda fluttershy observo a discord muy preocupada.

- espera! - dijo luna - no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas.

Discord miro a la multitud, salió de la ventana de un salto.

La multitud enloqueció al ver que discord salto de un tercer piso, rainbow fue la primera en asomarse, después celestia, luna y los elementos de la armonía. Después la multitud de alumnos se asomó.

Todos se asomaron con preocupación, vieron que discord cayó de pie en el patio trasero de la escuela, sin ningún problema.

Discord miro hacia la ventana donde la multitud lo estaba mirando. Discord sonrió maliciosamente. Extendió la mano derecha en señal de despedida. Después se fue corriendo sin problemas.

Celestia sorpendida pero molesta grito a sus guardias, atrapenlo y llevenlo a detención.

Los guardias corrieron en el pasillo hacia la salida del edificio, el gran grupo de alumnos incluyendo las seis chicas siguieron a los guardias para continuar viendo la persecución de discord.

Celestia observó la ventana, en direccion al patio donde cayó discord.

- como hizo eso? - pregunto luna

Celestia dejo de mirar la ventana.

- no lo se - respondió celestia - ese chico no es normal

- que debemo hacer?

- atraparlo, quiero hablar con él

Discord corrio en direccion a la salida principal, pero en la salida lo esperaban ocho guardias, al mirar a discord cerraron la entrada y los guardias empezaron a perseguirlo.

Discord molesto por no poder escapar, tuvo que evitar a los guardias corriendo en dirección a la zona de canchas deportivas.

El gran grupo observó a discord correr en dirección a las canchas.

- yo lo detendré - dijo rainbow - soy la mas rápida de equestria.

Rainbow ignorando las advertencias de twilight corrio lo más veloz que pudo.

discord se dio cuenta de que la chica de piel azul con cabello de arco iris lo estaba persiguiendo, él sonrió y aumento su velocidad.

Rainbow corrio lo más que pudo, pero ella no logro alcanzar a discord.

Discord entro a la cancha de football americano, el equipo de football de la escuela estaba jugando, habia muchos alumnos en la tribuna.

Un jugador del equipo rival pateo la pelota, saque inicial, discord atrapo la pelota y empezó a correr, los dos equipos estaban muy molestos por el intruso, decidieron detenerlo, discord viendo la situacion le parecio divertido, todos intentaron taclearlo pero fue inútil, esquivo a todos sin problemas, incluso de manera graciosa, en la tribuna los alumnos estaban abucheando a discord.

Rainbow llega a la cancha y observo a discord esquivar a los jugadores sin sudar. Rainbow quedo estupefacta.

Mientras en el instituto celestia y luna observaban a discord con unos catalejos

- tienes que admitirlo hermana - dijo luna guardando su catalejo - es sorprende.

- cerraron la salida principal? - pregunto celestia

- si hermana, tambien la salida de estacionamiento.

- esa déjela abierta

- que? - pregunto luna sin entender -no querias atraparlo para hablar con él?

- tengo una idea.

Los jugadores de ambos equipos ya no aguantaban el cansancio, muchos estaban en el césped por el agotamiento. Discord bailaba con el balon en la mano ignorando el cruel abucheo en su contra.

- gracias bello publico - dijo discord sonriendo y triunfante, azotando el balón al suelo - ustedes son unos #$&#$!? Y vallanse a la &/^$# (! Por el # $/&*(

La tribuna quedo en shock y en silencio.

Ya basta de tus tonterías - grito rainbow corriendo.

Discord se burlo y decidió correr, a él le gustaba que lo persiguieran.

Corrieron dentro de la cancha de fútbol soccer que estaba junto al estacionamiento.

Rainbow al entrar a la cancha encontro en los arbustos un pequeño balon de fútbol. Agarro el balón y lo pateo con fuerza en direccion a discord con la intención de lastimarlo.

Discord volteo y detuvo el balon con el pecho, domino el balón como si fuera un profesional

Rainbow no podia creer lo que estaba viendo.

Después discord pateo la pelota en dirección a la porteria que estaba cerca de rainbow, la pelota golpeo el arco de la porteria y termino en la cabeza de rainbow, haciendola caer, en el cesped rainbow sobaba su cabeza.

Luego, Discord escucho a los guardias y a una multitud enfurecida, tenia que huir, corrió hasta el estacionamiento. Al llegar al estacionamiento lleno de múltiples autos decidio subir al techo de uno de los carros y brincar carro por carro en dirección a la salida, sin guardias, sin vigilancia.

Discord mientras saltaba con tranquilidad, saboreaba su victoria, discord penso que nunca regresaría a esa tonta escuela, pero tambien espera que ellos recordaran que él reino el caos de equestria.

Discord llego al ultimo auto, a un salto de la libertad, discord confiado y con la guardia baja dio el ultimo salto.

Pero en ese instante, celestia con gran fuerza embistió a discord, ambos callendo al suelo, celestia rápidamente se abalanzó en contra discord, discord estaba bocabajo, celestia agarro su cuello y puso todo su peso contra discord, evitando que se levantara.

No! - suplicaba discord oponiendo resistencia - espera!

Discord con su fuerza empezó a levantarse con dificultad no importó el peso de Celestia.

Después aparecio luna y embistió a discord, con el peso de Celestia y luna discord le resultaba muy difícil tratar de escapar. Luego llegaron los guardias de Celestia, para capturar a discord

-No por favor! Suelten me! - suplico discord con el rostro besando el suelo - prometo nunca más volver... lo juro!

Después uno de los guardias lo esposo, discord estaba en serios problemas.

CONTINUARA

Espero que le haya gustado, dejen comentario, consejos y solicitudes, **SE SOLICITA TRADUCTOR, QUE SEPA MANEJAR EL INGLES SIN UTILIZAR GOOGLE TRADUCTOR, PARA FUTUROS PROYECTOS.**


	4. Chapter 4 Decisión

**No soy propietario de la serie my Little pony friendship is magic, menos de equestria girls, **me atrevía realizar un fanfic de esta pareja, pero no todo es Fluttercord, es una historia que como posiblemente seria Discord en el mundo de los humanos. Espero que lo disfruten, dejen comentarios y críticas constructivas, consejos, por favor si no les gusta no lo lean y no dejen comentarios ofensivos

Cuarta parte de mi fanfic espero que les guste y disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

Cualquier asunto, duda o malentendido en la historia haganmelo saber para editar y mejorar la historia.

Agradeceré de todo corazón que la gente que le guste los fanfic que los compartan con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho.

Gracias por su atención y disfruten.

Capitulo 4

Decisión

En el estacionamiento de la escuela, un gran número de estudiantes y maestro entraron, junto con los elementos de la armonía, entraron y observaron que discord estaba en el suelo detenido por celestia y luna.

La multitud miraban a discord con desprecio y enojo, incluyendo las cinco chicas, menos fluttershy, ella lo veía con lástima.

Discord estaba esposado, un guardia lo levanto como si fuera un prisionero de guerra.

Dos guardias más sujetaron de los brazos a discord para evitar que tratara de escapar.

Los guardias escoltaron al prisionero entre la multitud, en direccion al instituto, discord mientras caminaba escuchaba el murmurar de los estudiantes.

"Es horrible"

"Miren sus ojos amarillos debe tener hepatitis"

"Miren ese cabello gris debe ser un anciano"

"Vieron ese colmillo"

"Tiene un rostro que solo una madre podría querer"

Discord fruncio el ceño, despues miro a la multitud y observó a fluttershy, fluttershy tenía un rostro temeroso y adorable, similar como cuando se vieron la primera vez.

Discord la miro molesto, ya que ella lo había delatado, después miro al suelo, suspirando.

Después se dirigio con la escolta de guardias al cuarto de detención ubicado en el primer piso de la escuela.

Sono la campana, los estudiantes regresaron a sus respectivos salones, las seis chicas seguían en el estacionamiento.

- vieron a es chico tan raro - dijo rainbow - burlo a la seguridad de la escuela y a dos equipos de football

- los hizo papilla de manzana - respondió applejack

- pobrecito - dijo fluttershy tímidamente

- no le tengas lastima fluttershy - dijo rarity muy seria - él te pudo haber hecho daño

- si pero... - dijo fluttershy bajando la voz.

- fue espectacular - grito pinkie interrumpiendo a fluttershy - divertido y gracioso.

- pinkie... no hablaras en serio? - pregunto rainbow - o si?

- que bueno que la directora celestia y la subdirectora luna lo detuvieron - dijo applejack

- no hay duda de que son admirables - dijo twilight sonriendo

- gracias señorita sparkle - intervino celestia apareciendo de repente, a su Izquierda estaba luna.

- directora celestia! - gritando todas al mismo tiempo - subdirectora luna!

- gracias por preocuparte desde un principio twilight - dijo celestia sonriendo amablemente.

- fuiste muy valiente señorita dash - dijo celestia, rainbow se sonrojo.

- y también gracias señorita fluttershy, sin tu testimonio no hubiéramos localizado al ladrón.

- él estará bien? - pregunto fluttershy un poco preocupada.

- no te preocupes - respondió celestia un poco seria - luna y yo hablaremos con él.

Una hora después, en detención, discord estaba sentado solo y sin hacer ruido, el cuarto de detencion era pequeño, frente de él habia una mesa con unas hojas.

Discord estaba desesperado, era un poco claustrofobico, minutos antes habia intentado escapar pero fue inútil, la puerta se abría desde afuera, era una puerta reforzada y con una gran ventana de vidrio grueso.

El aburrimiento dominó a discord y sin dudar empezó a leer las hojas que estaban encima de la mesa, eran exámenes de habilidad mental. Saco un lápiz de su bolsillo derecho y respondió el examen.

-veo que te estás divirtiendo - dijo celestia entrando acompañada por luna, celestia trajo una silla.

Discord dejo de contestar el examen, dejo el lapiz en la mesa, sin decir ninguna palabra se mantuvo serio.

- disculpa por no haberte traído un lápiz - dijo celestia sentandose en frente de discord - pero me doy cuenta de que tienes uno.

Discord se mantuvo callado.

- en donde vives? - pregunto celestia

Discord continuó callado.

- tienes familia? - continuó preguntando celestia

Discord no dijo nada, solo miro al suelo.

- pues - dijo celestia dando un suspiro - sabemos que te llamas discord y que tienes 19 años de edad.

Discord miro a celestia muy sorprendido

- fue lo único que mis investigadores lograron encontrar de ti.

Discord cruzó los brazos

Luna intervino

- discord - dijo luna leyendo una hoja de papel - se te acusa de invadir propiedad privada, robo, falsa identidad, vandalismo...

Discord escuchaba a luna, pero a Discord no le importaba.

- Atentar en contra de una prestigiosa institución - continuo luna - acusado por crear una bomba apestosa en el laboratorio de química, y culpar a los estudiantes flash sentry y soarin

Discord solto una risa seca

Haha!

Celestia observó el examen que contestó discord, Lo revisó y las respuestas eran correctas. Sorprendida se levantó de su silla y salió del cuarto de detención. Discord y luna no entendieron porque habia salido.

En menos de seis segundos regreso celestia con un test de IQ y un cronómetro.

Celestia le dio el test a discord.

- discord - dijo celestia - quiero que respondas este test.

Discord empezó a hojear el test.

- bueno son 60 preguntas - dijo celestia preparando el cronómetro - tienes 5 segundos por cada pregunta como máximo, deberás...

Celestia se vio interrumpida, no se dio cuenta de que discord habia empezado a contestar el test.

Celestia miro como discord respondia rápidamente.

De inmediato discord finalizó.

- termine princesa - dijo discord

Celestia miro el cronometro, decia 30 segundos. Celestia estaba asustada

Luna muy escéptica, agarró el test y empezó a revisarlo con cuidado. Todas las respuestas eran correctas.

Luna seguía dudando de la inteligencia de discord, luna en una hoja blanca puso una operacion matemática muy difícil, solo ella sabía la respuesta.

Se la entregó a discord, discord observó la operación.

Inmediatamente respondió la operacion.

Luna miro la respuesta y era correcta.

- como lo resolviste? - pregunto luna.

Discord empezó a explicar detalladamente como dio con el resultado, luna comprobó que no estaba mintiendo.

Después luna y celestia llevaron mas test, eran de diferentes preguntas, discord respondió correctamente y en tiempo récord.

Luna y celestia salieron del cuarto de detención, se dirijieron a la dirección y empezaron a conversar.

- no lo puedo creer - dijo celestia sorprendida - discord es un genio!

-ese chico me da miedo hermana - dijo luna muy preocupada.

- luna - dijo celestia razonando la situación - imagina si ese chico trabajara para la institución

- estas loca hermana - dijo luna molesta por la idea.

- además de un gran coeficiente intelectual - insistió celestia - tiene una gran condición física.

- es un solo un vago, loco y malvado nos traera mucho problemas

-Tu también fuiste asi luna - dijo celestia con seriedad - recuerdal

Luna se quedó callada sintiendo culpa.

-además - continuó celestia - una voz interior me dice que debemos ayudarlo

Luna quedo en silencio, prestando atencion a lo que decia celestia.

-tengo esa sensación, ese sentimiento, como si lo conociera de muchos años.

- que piensas hacer? - pregunto luna.

Mientras ellas conversaban en la dirección, discord se asomaba en detención, tratando de salir.

De repente aparecen tres pequeñas niñas, eran las cutie mark crusaiders.

Discord supo que seria su oportunidad.

- hola - dijo discord amablemente - podrían Ayúdame?

- hola - dijo applebloom - que quieres?

- podrían abrir la puerta por favor - dijo discord mostrando una sonrisa amigable - mi lápiz cayó aquí adentro, yo entre a recuperarlo y se cerro.

- claro!- dijo sweetybell sin problema.

- no lo hagas - dijo scootaloo - esta en detención.

Discord empezó a preocuparse, tenia que idear algo rápido.

- pero fue por accidente - dijo discord - yo no estoy castigado, soy el ayudante del conserge.

- bueno - dijo sweetybell.

- no! - dijo scootaloo

- si! - insistió sweetybell

-que no! - respondió scootaloo

- que si!- contestó sweetybell.

Scootaloo y sweetybell empezaron a pelear.

Discord estaba fastidiado de esas niñas, luego miró a applebloom implorando compasión.

- podrías abrir la puerta por favor - dijo discord poniendo una carita de perrito .

Applebloom dio un suspiro y simplemente abrió la puerta.

- gracias lindas niñas - dijo discord amablemente dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Después las cutie mark crusaiders se fueron, sweetybell y scootaloo seguían peleando mientras se retiraban.

Discord estaba libre y sin pensarlo dos veces se fue corriendo en dirección a la salida del edificio.

Luna y celestia regresaron a detención y vieron que discord estaba escapando.

- oh no - dijo celestia - esta huyendo!

- no te preocupes hermana - dijo luna - lo tengo todo controlado.

Discord mientras corría gritaba victorioso

Hahaha jod n$3 todos! ! Pudranse! ! Vallanse todos a la m&3rd ! Ahora si no me detendra nadie!

Discord continuó corriendo, finalmente saldria libre.

Al llegar a la puerta de salida, a diez metros enfrente de él aparecieron los elementos de la armonía, bloqueando la salida .Menos fluttershy, ella tenía miedo y estaba oculta detrás de twilight

Discord miro a su derecha, a su Izquierda , a sus espaldas, se dio cuenta de que no había guardias, sólo ellas eran las únicas. Discord sonrió, pensó que era una ventaja.

- solo ustedes intentarán detenerme?! - dijo discord burlándose.

- nosotras te detendremos discord - dijo twilight

- wow ya saben mi nombre - dijo discord sin dejar de burlarse - que harán? Matarme con ternura?

- ya verás! - dijo aplejack.

Discord se acercó a las seis chicas, caminando tranquilamente. Las cinco chicas permanecian es sus posiciones, sin bajar la guardia. Fluttershy solo temblaba de miedo detrás de twilight.

Discord se hacerco a un metro de twilight, rapidamente twilight y sus cuatro amigas sacaron al mismo tiempo su respectivo gas pimienta y lo rociaron a los ojos de discord.

Discord gritaba de sufrimiento

Aaaaaaaaa! Mis ojos! No puede ser! Arde muchísimo! ! No puedo ver!

De inmediato twilight sacó un baton electrónico y lo coloco en el costado de discord, discord fue electrocutado e inmovilizado, al final cayó desmayado.

- me gusto este juguete rainbow -dijo twilight con una pequeña sonrisa

- si pero ten cuidado- dijo rainbow arrebatando el bastón eléctrico.

- estara bien? - pregunto fluttershy

- se ve un poco tieso - dijo applejack.

- creo que lo mataste! - dijo rarity muy dramatica.

- que? - dijo twilight dejando de sonreír - estas armas son de defensa propia.

- twilight, el arma estaba en máximo poder - dijo rainbow

- oh no! - dijo twilight preocupándose - lo pude matar?

- no - dijo rainbow - pero lo pusiste en estado vegetal!

- que! - Gritaron todas muy angustiadas, fluttershy cayo desmayada de la impresión.

Hahahahaha! - dijo rainbow sacando lagrimas de la risa - no pasa nada, discord solo se desmayó.

- tontita! - dijo pinkie pie - hiciste que fluttershy se desmayara!

Sin perder tiempo twilight, rarity y pinkie llevaron cargando con mucho cuidado a fluttershy a la enfermería, mientras applejack y rainbow dash llevaban arastrando a discord como un costal de papas a la dirección de la escuela.

CONTINUARA

Espero que le haya gustado, dejen comentario, consejos y solicitudes, **SE SOLICITA TRADUCTORES QUE SEPA MANEJAR EL INGLES SIN UTILIZAR GOOGLE TRADUCTOR, PARA FUTUROS PROYECTOS. Urge.**


	5. Chapter 5 Reformate

**no soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls. **

Disculpen por no poner escenas Fluttercord, quería poner como apareció discord, pero próximamente habrá muchas escenas Fluttercord muy románticas y de desamor.

**URGENTE: se solicita traductores voluntarios, que sepan manejar el ingles sin utilizar google traductor, se les dará mucha acreditacion aqui y en otras paginas web y redes sociales. Dejen un mensaje y yo me comunicare con ustedes. **

**Gracias por su atención y disfruten. **

**Capitulo 5**

**Reformate**

Applejack y rainbow dash llevaron arrastrando a discord a la dirección, celestia al ver que se acercaban las dos chicas con el inconsciente chico, abrió la puerta de la dirección.

- con cuidado chicas! - dijo celestia mientras applejack y rainbow entraban a la dirección - subanlo al sillón.

Las dos chicas estaban en frente del sillón, applejack sujetó los pies y rainbow agarró las manos de discord.

- a la cuenta de tres cubito de azúcar - dijo applejack empezando a levantar los pies de discord

- ok - dijo rainbow dash levantando las manos de discord.

Ambas levantaron a discord del suelo, intentaron tener impulso.

- una, dos tres - dijo applejack.

Ambas impulsaron el cuerpo hacia el sillón, el cuerpo de discord cayó al sillón, reboto y termino en piso, azotando como una res.

Celestia miro preocupada al pobre chico en el suelo, después miro muy molesta a las dos chicas.

- ooopppssss - dijo applejack muy apenada - lo siento mucho.

- lo bueno es que estaba desmayado - dijo rainbow sin sentir culpa.

Inmediatamente las dos chicas levantaron a discord y lo subieron con más cuidado al sillón, después se retiraron a su salón, mientras celestia observaba como dormia discord.

Paso una hora, discord empezó a recuperar la conciencia, abrió los ojos lentamente, luego los cerro, después abrió los ojos sorpresivo, miro a su alrededor, estaba acostado en un sillón muy elegante, el lugar era muy agradable, tenia en sus paredes muchos diplomas enmarcados. Miro un estante con muchos trofeos, mesas en donde habia fotografas enmarcadas de Celestia y Luna.

-hola discord - dijo celestia sentada en la silla de su escritorio, a su lado estaba luna.

- eh... - dijo discord mirando con miedo - hola?!

Discord se levantó del sillón rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta, trató de abrirla pero fue inútil.

- sabíamos que intentarias escapar - dijo luna.

- dejenme ir por favor -dijo discord con desesperación - no quiero ir a la cárcel!

-tranquilizante - dijo celestia muy calmada - sólo queremos hablar contigo.

- que quieren de mi pervertidas! - dijo discord fastidiado

Celestia y Luna se ruborizaron, se sintieron muy ofendidas.

- de ti nada -dijo luna muy molesta - eres un...

- calmate luna - dijo celestia calmando a luna, después dio un suspiro de tranquilidad- porqué no te sientas discord?

Discord un poco molesto, no le gustaba recibir ordenes, obedeció a celestia y se sentó en el sillón

- discord - dijo celestia sobandose la frente - has hecho mucho daño a éste instituto, mentiste y robaste.

- hey! No me juzguen - respondió discord molesto - si no robo no como, ustedes tienen abundancia de comida

- dañaste propiedad escolar - dijo celestia - los autos de los maestros, incluyendo el mío.

- y que quieren que haga? pagar los daños? - pregunto discord molesto - si no lo saben soy pobre y no tengo nada y a nadie, ustedes no saben lo que se siente ser pobre y miserable.

Luna seguía molesta, discord era un chico muy respondon y maleducado, celestia miro al chico con tristeza, discord estaba solo en el mundo.

Celestia se levantó de su silla, caminó hacia discord.

- tengo una propuesta para ti - dijo celestia - te gustaría trabajar para nosotras?

- hahaha! No gracias! - dijo discord riendo con sarcasmo - Mejor déjenme ir, nunca regresaré y fingimos que nada paso.

- no tienes muchas opciones - Respondió celestia - realmente te mentí en detención, sabemos mucho sobre ti.

Discord empezó a preocuparse.

- eres buscado en muchas partes - dijo celestia - por robo de comida en diferentes tiendas y comercios.

- me llevaran a la cárcel? - pregunto discord sobandose los ojos, todavía sentia ardor del gas pimienta.

Celestia con mucha confianza se sentó en el sillón junto a discord, discord tembló y sonrojo un poco, nunca en su vida una hermosa mujer se habia sentado junto a él. Discord se quedó callado.

- te estamos dando una gran oportunidad de cambiar tú vida - dijo celestia agarrando con ternura y compasión el hombro de discord, discord sonrojó mucho, no pudo decir nada.

- el poco tiempo que nos hemos conocido - dijo celestia haciendo recordar a discord, cuando la engaño muchas veces fingiendo ser el ayudante del conserge - sabes que soy muy amable y compasiva pero tambien me gusta obedecer las reglas.

Celestia dejo de agarrar el hombro de discord.

- si aceptas nuestras condiciones tendrás empleo, ayudaras a toda la escuela, tambien seras maestro y asistente nuestro, dejarias de ser pandillero, tendrias un futuro estable.

- y si lo rechazo princesa? - pregunto discord.

- te dejaremos ir - dijo celestia - seria una lastima, con la reputación que tienes, muy pronto terminarás en prisión, y como no tienes papeles, te reclutaran al ejército por el resto de tu vida.

Discord miro al suelo angustiado.

- es tu decisión discord - dijo celestia levantandose del sillón.

Discord siguió sentado en el sillón, meditando, no tenia muchas opciones, la decisión era obvia pero él amaba la libertad, él sabia que posiblemente no habria algo mejor en esa escuela.

Pasaron cinco minutos, discord seguia pensando. Luna y celestia con perseverancia esperaban la decisión

Diez minutos después discord dijo:

- muy bien acepto, en donde firmo?

Empezaban el atardecer las clases estaban a punto de concluir, celestia mando a llamar a los elementos de la armonía.

Discord estaba siendo entrevistado por la psicóloga cadence. En la entrada celestia, luna y los elementos de la armonía estaban observando.

- necesito de su ayuda chica - dijo celestia - solo puedo contar con ustedes.

- wow directora celestia- dijo twilight - quiere que nosotras intentemos reformar a discord?

- tengo fe en ustedes - dijo celestia

- pero - dijo rarity - luce desagradable

- para mi luce lindo - dijo pinkie

- esta segura directora? - pregunto applejack

- si - afirmo celestia - es una buena persona, no tendran problemas.

- ok directora - dijo rainbow sacando un baston electrico - pero si se atreve a hacer o decir algo, ya vera lo que le espera.

Celestia miro a fluttershy.

- tengo mas confianza en ti fluttershy

- en mi? - pregunto fluttershy con sorpresa

- en ella? - Gritaron todas.

Luego salio cadence de su oficina riendo.

- esa fue buena discord! - dijo cadence sin parar de reir.

Todas las que esperaban en la puerta estaban sorprendidas, poque cadence reia con discord?

- esta todo bien? - pregunto celestia

Cadence calmo la risa y empezó a dar su análisis.

- es un chico transtornado pero con buenos sentimientos, tiende a sentirse superior y confiarse demasiado, y tiene mucha imaginación y adiccion a la azucar, pero no es malo y decia buenos chistes de usted y luna.

Celestia y Luna fruncieron el ceño, molestas.

- se los dejamos en sus manos cualquier problema háganlo saber con los localizadores que les entregue - dijo celestia todavía molesta.

- si directora - dijeron las seis chicas.

Discord salió de la oficina, cerró la puerta, luna, celestia y cadence se retiraron.

- estas segura de dejarlas solas con discord? - pregunto luna preocupada.

- confio mucho en mis niñas - dijo celestia - son mas fuertes de lo que tu puedes imaginar.

Discord desconfiado miro a las seis chicas. Ellas no le quitaron la mirada de encima.

- asi que - dijo discord - ustedes me van a reformar?

- si discord - dijo twilight muy segura - pero no pienses que seremos tus amigas.

- ni siquiera intentare acercarme a ustedes - dijo discord un poco molesto -ustedes estan locas y son peligrosas.

Discord miro con un poco de desprecio a fluttershy

- en especial a ti delatora! - dijo discord

Fluttershy dio un pequeño chillido y se escondió detrás de twilight.

- basta discord! - dijo rainbow ensenando los puños.

- ok ok lo siento - dijo discord - cuando comenzara las clases de reformacion

- ahora mismo - dijo twilight.

Discord y las seis chicas fueron a la alberca de la escuela, discord estaba confundido.

- muy bien - dijo twilight - paso uno, mira tu reflejo en la alberca.

- no lo haré! - reclamó discord cruzando los brazos.

- que? - dijo twilight - porqué no?

- creen que soy un idiota - dijo discord - es obvio que si veo mi reflejo en la alberca ustedes intentaran tirarme al agua.

- no haremos eso - dijo applejack - nosotras no somos asi.

- pues no les creo - dijo discord.

- no es una trampa - dijo twilight - el primer paso es aceptarse uno mismo y viendo tu reflejo en el agua es muy útil para tu reforma.

- mentira - dijo discord.

- miras tu reflejo o - dijo rainbow sacando su bastón eléctrico.

- esta bien esta bien lo haré - dijo discord.

Discord se agacho y miro el agua de la alberca, observó con vergüenza su rostro, piel gris, cabello gris fuerte, sus ojos amarillos, no le gustaba su aspecto físico, detestaba verse asi mismo, el queria cerrar sus ojos para no ver su reflejo.

Tres segundos después rainbow pateo el trasero de discord, lo que provocó que discord cayera al agua.

Discord grito de sorpresa, manoteo en el agua, después saco su cabeza del agua e intentando respirar.

- eso fue por golpearme con el balón - grito rainbow.

Con el rostro fuera del agua discord miro a las seis chicas muy molesto, cinco de ellas reian, menos la chica delatora.

- dijiste que no harias eso - dijo discord .

- lo sentimos discord - dijo twilight - pero si necesitabas un baño, porque apestabas mucho.

- pudieron haberme dicho que tomara un baño

- bueno - dijo twilight - pero eso fue por todo lo que ocasionaste en la escuela.

Discord se acerco a la orilla de la alberca para poder salir, pinki y rarity con esponjas llenas de jabón tallaron la cabeza y el rostro de discord.

- no! - imploro discord

Después twilight y applejack tallaron los hombros de discord. Rainbow y fluttershy solo miraban

Unos minutos después discord salió de la alberca, totalmente mojado y enojado, intencionalmente se sacudió como perro para empapar a las chicas.

Fluttershy se acercó a discord con una toalla.

- aqui tienes - dijo fluttershy amablemente y con una sonrisa timida y nerviosa.

Discord miró a la chica, talvez por el agua fría de la alberca, pero ya no estaba enojado con ella.

- gracias - dijo discord.

Rarity le entrego a discord ropa limpia y seca.

- aquí tienes - dijo rarity - ve a los vestidores a cambiarte.

- no ! - dijo discord - me cambiare aquí.

- que! - Dijeron todas sonrojandose.

- no lo hagas! ! - dijo twilight roja como un tomate.

- observen y veran!- dijo discord

Todas abrieron sus ojos por la conmoción, discord tenia la ropa mojada puesta, y la limpia en sus manos, dio una vuelta rapida y tenia puesta la ropa limpia y el sus manos tenía la ropa sucia y mojada.

Wow- dijo pinkie aplaudiendo- hazlo otra vez!

- como lo hiciste? - pregunto twilight.

- magia - dijo discord dando un guiño

fluttershy dio una pequeña sonrisa por el comportamiento graciosos de discord.

Después twilight y sus amigas llevaron a discord a la biblioteca, acomodaron algunos libros en forma de cama, rarity habia traido una sabana y una almohada.

-por ahora dormirás aqui - dijo twilight - mañana empezaras tus labores.

Discord se acostó en la cama de libros, era mucho más cómodo de lo que parecía.

- muy bien nosotras ya nos vamos- dijo twilight

Todas se despidieron de discord.

Fluttershy fue la última en despedirse.

-buenas noches discord - dijo fluttershy - lo siento mucho por haberte delatado

Discord miro a fluttershy

- no te preocupes - respondió discord - hiciste lo que era correcto.

- pero te lastimaron por mi culpa

- no hay problema, fue divertido

Fluttershy sonrió tímidamente y se retiró

Discord estaba acostado tapándose con la sábana, estaba preocupado, en que se había metido.

CONTINUARA

**Disculpen si hubo mas dislestia que Fluttercord, si el fanfic les gustó dejen comentarios criticas constructivas**

** compartan el fanfic con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho, busco urgentemente traductores**


	6. Chapter 6 Trabajo y twilightcord

**no soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls.**

Disculpen por no poner escenas Fluttercord, quería poner como apareció discord, pero próximamente habrá muchas escenas Fluttercord , incluso discord emparejado con las demas chicas

Gracias por sus comentarios, me ayuda muchísimo su apoyo.

**URGENTE: se solicita traductores voluntarios, que sepan manejar el ingles sin utilizar google traductor, se les dará mucha acreditacion aqui y en otras paginas web y redes sociales. Dejen un mensaje y yo me comunicare con ustedes.**

**Gracias por su atención y disfruten.**

**Capitulo 6**

**Trabajo y twilightcord**

Eran las seis de la mañana, discord fue despertado por el conserge

- es hora de trabajar! - ordenó el conserge

Discord se despertó con mal humor, no quería trabajar, pero celestia confío en él, aun asi discord habia planeado escapar.

Discord se levantó y junto a él habia una mesa, sobre la mesa estaba su ropa, para su sorpresa, su ropa estaba lavada, planchada y doblada cuidadosamente, encima de su ropa habia un muffin con un moño y una nota.

Discord agarró la nota y el muffin, la nota decia:

"Disfruta tu muffin"

"Trabaja duro"

"Te estamos vigilando"

"Cuidate"

"Portate bien"

"Confiamos en ti"

ATTE los elementos de la armonía.

Discord estaba impresionado, como o a que hora entraron? No habia duda de que esas chicas estaban llenas de sorpresas.

Discord no sabia que decir, nadie había sido tan amable con él, comió el muffin, guardo la nota y decidió trabajar. Celestia le había dado indicaciones y horarios, manos a la obra.

6:58 am:

Discord acado de limpiar todo el piso de la escuela, el conserge abrio la puerta de la escuela, entro la primera estudiante, era derpy, derpy sin mala intención entro corriendo y brincando, con sus tenis llenos de lodo, ensuciando el piso.

- tendras que limpiar de nuevo - ordenó el conserge

Discord estaba disgustado, frunció el ceño, no dijo nada y volvió a limpiar el piso.

8:45 am:

Discord ayudaba en el puesto de bocadillos de los señores cake. Limpió las mesas, acomodó las sillas, después atendió a los clientes. En el transcurso de los minutos tuvo problemas con una cliente.

- son $6.68 - dijo discord

- que - dijo trixie molesta - antes eran a $ 5.50

- subieron los precios - dijo discord.

- la gran y poderosa trixie te ordena que me lo dejes a $5.50 - Reclamó trixie.

- no lo haré! - respondió discord, controlando su molestia

- que torpe y cabeza hueca es este nuevo empleado - dijo trixie burlándose de discord.

Discord muy ofendido no pudo contener su enojo.

- eres una hija de pu...

Discord sin terminar la palabra se dio cuenta de que los señores cake lo estaban mirando un poco molesto. Discord se calmo y sonrió nervioso.

- ok son $5.50 - dijo discord.

- ha! - dijo trixie riendo - la gran y poderosa trixie te ha tomado el pelo.

Después trixie se marcho victoriosa.

- te lo descontare de tus propinas - dijo el señor cake.

Discord fruncio el ceño y miro al suelo muy avergonzado.

10: 45 am

El conserge ordenó que discord lavara los sanitario.

Discord suspiro muy descontento. Comenzó a lavar el sanitario de los hombres

Mientras discord lavaba uno de los toilets, dos chicos se burlaban de discord, era flash sentry y soarin.

- vaya! - dijo flash - ahora si eres el asistente del conserge

Discord ignoró lo que decian.

- pagarás por lo que nos hiciste - dijo soarin

Discord sonrió acordandose de la bomba apestosa.

Flash molesto saco una pequeña pelota de su bolsillo y la avento al toilet que estaba lavando discord, al caer dentro del toilet salpico toda la cara de discord. Flash y soarin caminaban hacia la salida burlándose de discord.

Discord molesto agarró la pelota del inodoro cálculo la trayectoria y la rodo en el suelo dirigiéndose a flash, flash sin fijarse pisó la pelota y cayo al piso. Discord contuvo la risa.

Luego de haber lavado el sanitario de los hombres, inició a lavar el sanitario de las mujeres.

Discord preparaba los botes con agua y jabon. Sin darse cuenta fluttershy entro al sanitario para lavarse las manos.

De repente entraron dos chicas, cherry y berry , se dirijieron a los inodoros, y vieron a discord.

- ewww que horror - dijo berry

- lo siento pero no se pueden usar los baños - dijo Discord - los estoy lavando.

Fluttershy al escuchar la conversación, se asomó discretamente par ver lo que ocurría.

- usted es el tipo que ocaciono problemas -dijo cherry.

Discord estaba molesto pero no dijo nada.

- mira lo feo que es - dijo berry - mejor vamonos, posiblemente nos valla a hacer algo.

- luce desagradable - dijo cherry.

Inmediatamente cherry y berry salieron del sanitario, fluttershy miro a las chicas un poco molesta, después se asomó a ver a discord. Discord estaba muy serio, con las manos en la cintura, negando con la cabeza, después dio un suspiro de tristeza y comenzó a lavar los inodoros.

Fluttershy sintió mucha lástima, quería consolarlo, pero ella le seguia teniendo miedo a discord, sin hacer ruido, con una mirada de tristeza, se retiro.

1:35 pm

Discord estaba trabajando con granny Smith sirviendo el almuerzo escolar, igualmente discord tenía problemas.

- que asco - dijo Diamond tiara - esto luce horrible.

- eso pure de papa - dijo discord sirviendole en un plato.

- luce asqueroso como usted - dijo Diamond tiara burlándose - y eso ya es mucho.

Discord no resistió la furia.

- te voy a partir la ma...

Discord miro a granny Smith, ella le dio una mirada molesta, discord respiró y se tranquilizo.

Diamond tiara se retiró y granny smith fue a la cocina, discord aprovecho, agarró un pedazo de pure y lo aventó a Diamond tiara, haciendo que se le manchara el cabello y se le callera su diadema al suelo. Discord rio entre dientes.

3:10 pm

Discord estaba acostado, descansando en césped de la escuela; finalizaron sus deberes del día. Luna se acerco a discord.

- discord todavia te faltan cosas por hacer - dijo luna

- pero cumpli lo estipulado - dijo discord.

- tienes que ir con las seis chicas, que te enseñen lo que es la amistad.

Discord, sobaba su rostro, señal de que no quería convivir con esas chicas.

- hoy te toca convivir con twilight, en la tarde con pinkie pie.

-ashhhh!

- no intentes acer algo raro con ellas, te estaremos vigilando.

Luego fue con twilight en la biblioteca de la escuela. Twilight estaba leyendo gran multitud de libros. Discord estaba sentado a cierta distancia de ella.

- lo siento discord - dijo twilight con la vista a un libro - pero estoy muy ocupada.

- supongo que no sales mucho con tus amigos - dijo discord

- si salgo con mis amigas - dijo twilight un poco molesta por el comentario - pero tengo que mejorar mis estudios.

- la vida es demasiado corta para estar todo el tiempo estudiando - dijo discord - riete un poco

Discord hizo muecas muy graciosas y después hizo malabares con algunos libros. Twilight miro sin asombro a discord, después un libro cayo sobre la cabeza de discord, discord se acarició su cabeza por el dolor del golpe.

Twilight empezó a rei, era muy difícil hacer reír a twilight cuando estudiaba, ella tomaba los estudios muy en serio, ni siquiera pinkie podia hacerla reir.

- que estas haciendo? - pregunto discord aburrido.

- estoy investigando la civilización de Egipto- dijo twilight - estoy haciendo un ensayo de 20 hojas.

- wow- dijo discord con sarcasmo

- pero no se como empezar - dijo twilight sin entender el sarcasmo.

- puedes empezar con los sumerios - dijo discord.

- que? - pregunto twilight.

- lo sumerios son considerados como la primera civilización del mundo- dijo discord - puede ser tu punto de referencia.

Twilight estuvo pensando por varios segundos.

- puede funcionar - dijo twilight

- puedes comenzar con un planteamiento del problema, definir que quieres investigar para no confundirte, después pon una hipótesis y objetivos de tu investigación, que quieres demostrar en tu investigacion.

- eh? - dijo twilight impresionada - discord?

- si? - pregunto discord sin mucho interés.

- como supiste todo ese método de investigación?

- lo vi en un libro de la UNADEQ

-En la universidad nacional autónoma de equestria?

- si

- estudiabas en esa universidad - pregunto twilight un poco emocionada.

- no - dijo discord - igual que aqui , yo entraba a esa escuela y robaba su comida cuando tenia 12 años de edad.

- wow - dijo twilight con sorpresa - en serio?

- si - afirmo discord - tuve que huir, ya que me había descubierto.

- en que otra escuela estuviste? - pregunto twilight muy curiosa

- en el politecnico de equestria - dijo discord

A twilight le brillaron los ojos de la emocion.

- en serio?

- si, pero eran muy difícil saquear sus almacenes de comida.

- wow!

- entonces no te tomes muy en serio tus estudios - dijo discord -disfruta y goza la juventud, además eres muy inteligente.

Twilight se sonrojo

- tu crees que soy interesante? - pregunto twilight

- que?! - dijo discord confundido, su pregunta no tenia sentido de lo que él habia dicho - dije que eres inteligente, intetesante? No lo se... pero si eres muy bonita.

Twilight se sonrojo más.

- tu crees? - pregunto twilight muy timida

- eh? - dijo discord sin saber que decir o hacer - claro que si, eres hermosa.

El corazón de twilight empezó a latir muy fuerte, twilight no sabia que decir, se sonrojaba mucho mas al ver a discord. Discord al observar el compotamiento de twilight, entro un poco en pánico, para evitar mas problemas dio un paso atras. Miro el relog y ya era tarde.

- mira la hora - dijo discord - tengo que ver a pinkie pie.

Twilight puso una cara triste

- te tienes que ir? - pregunto twilight

- si - dijo discord - si no voy celestia y luna se enojaran conmigo.

- bueno amigo - dijo twilight sonriendo amablemente - nos vemos

- hasta luego twilight - dijo discord despidiéndose.

Discord se fue corriendo con pinkie pie.

Twiligh dio un pequeño suspiro.

Discord y twilight no se habían dado cuenta que fueron espiados por flash sentry, los obserdo desde la puerta, el estaba muy furioso.

CONTINUARA

**DISCORD es un loco maniático, pero no es un pervertido, por esa razón no quiso aprovecharse.**

espero que les haya gustado dejen comentarios y compartanlo con sus amigos, eso me ayudaría mucho.

Se sigue buscando traductores voluntarios.


	7. Chapter 7 Caos y Pinkiecord

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls. **

**Disculpen el twilightcord, pero próximamente habrá muchas escenas Fluttercord, pero primero discord tendrá que convivir con los demás elementos de la armonía. **

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, denles favoritos y compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho. **

**Pueden contactarme en las redes sociales y en sitios web de dibujos. **

**Gracias por su atención y disfruten.**

**Capitulo 7**

**Caos y Pinkiecord**

Discord caminaba hacia el portón de la escuela, pinkie pie lo habia citado en ese lugar.

Discord pensaba lo que sucedió con twilight en la biblioteca. Se decia así mismo.

"Tontas cursilerias, no me gusta ser amable con nadie"

"Amor y amistad, puras tonterias, basura inútil"

"Los sentimientos son pérdida de tiempo"

Sin darse cuenta llego al porton y pinkie pie lo estaba esperando. Con una sonrisa calida pinkie empezó a hablar.

- hola soy pinkie pie - dijo pinkie dando brincos de entusiasmo - oh creo que tu ya me conoces, pero igualmente mucho gusto, ahora te toca convivir con migo, que emoción, espero que nos podamos divertir...

Discord permaneció callado con sorpresa, esa chica no paraba de hablar.

- espero que podamos ser amigos y si no tal ves podamos ser enemigos, si mi primer enemigo! Es emocionante, talvez como enemigos hagamos carta de amenaza con letras de revista como en las películas, te gustan las películas? A mi me gustan, en especial las de comedia.

Discord trataba de fingir tranquilidad, mientras la chica de cabello rosa no paraba de hablar, discord sentia desesperación y fastidio, él deseaba que esa chica se callara. Pero discord estaba sorprendido, pinkie tenia una actitud muy opuesta a la de twilight. Como era posible que estas dos chicas fueran buenas amigas?

- pinkie! - dijo discord con una sonrisa fingida, pinkie guardo silencio.

- tengo que convivir contigo - dijo discord con la sonrisa fingida - que haremos? para terminar rápido e irnos a nuestras casas.

- oh si! - dijo pinkie pie sin perder emoción - vamos a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de gilda.

- ok vamos - respondió discord sin tanto animo.

Mientras caminaban hacia la fiesta de gilda, para no aburrirse ellos conversaban, la que mas platicaba era pinkie.

- solo por curiosidad - dijo discord - porqué no vienen tus demás amigas?

- twilight esta estudiando, rarity tiene trabajo con muchos vestidos, applejack trabaja en su granja - dijo pinkie un poco triste - rainbow esta peleada con gilda y fluttershy dice que te tiene miedo.

Discord se molestó un poco pero no le dio importancia.

- es triste pero son mis amigas y las quiero mucho, tu tienes amigos? Si tienes amigos podríamos hacer una fiesta, si no tienes amigos eso seria triste, has estado triste? Yo si he estado triste veras el otro dia...

Discord estaba fastidiado de que pinkie no dejaba de hablar, deseaba tener poderes y desaparecer la boca de pinkie o ponerle una cremallera para hacerla callar.

Discord puso su pie de forma traviesa, pinkie sin fijarse tropezó con el pie de discord y cayo al suelo, en un pequeño charco de lodo.

La risa de discord término en preocupación, ya que pinkie tenia el rostro cubierto de lodo y puso una cara triste, quería sacar una lágrima.

Discord rápidamente se agacho y ayudó a levantar y poner de pie a pinkie.

- pinkie lo siento! - dijo discord sacando un pañuelo de su manga derecha - solo quería jugar, por favor perdóname.

Rápidamente discord con el pañuelo limpio con cuidado el hermoso rostro de pinkie. Pinkie volvio a sonreír

- buena esa discord! - dijo pinkie

Después pinkie pie empezó a sacudirse como un perro, quito todo el lodo de su rostro y de su ropa, quedando completamente limpia.

Discord estaba sorprendido, esa chica era muy rara. Como lo hizo?

Después llegaron a la entrada en donde se hacía la fiesta. Gilda los recibió, sin amabilidad.

- pinkie pie? - dijo gilda molesta por la presencia de pinkie - que haces aqui?

- venimos a la fiesta - dijo pinkie pie sonriendo - en el cartel de la escuela dijo que todos estaban invitados.

Gilda miro a discord con desprecio

- wow pinkie - dijo gilda burlándose - tragiste a tu novio el ayudante del conserge, si que te has rebajado mucho.

Pinkie no lo tomo como ofensa. Pinkie se sonrojó y miro discretamente a discord. Mientras discord estaba muy enojado con gilda, discord no soportaba las burlas.

- trajeron regalos? - pregunto gilda

Pinkie se habia olvidado de comprar el regalo, pero discord saco de su manga izquierda unos chocolates con un moño, se lo entrego a gilda.

- ok pueden pasar, pero no toquen nada - dijo gilda arrebatando los chocolates a discord - y que tu novio no se acerque a los bocadillos, podría contaminarlos.

Una pinkie sonrojaba y un discord airado caminaron al patio en donde se realizaba la fiesta.

- donde conseguiste esos chocolates? - pregunto pinkie.

- se los robe a la señora cadence - dijo discord recuperando el buen humor - su esposo shining armor se lo dejo en su oficina y simplemente lo tome.

- discord - dijo pinkie un poco molesta - eso no se hace.

La fiesta era buena, muchas personas bailaban, vinyl y octavia eran las dj, buena música, en la mesa de bocadillos habia una fuente de chocolate y una maquina de algodón de azúcar. Habia fuegos artificiales, muchos globos y una montaña de regalos. Gilda celebraba sus 18 años de edad y quería que la fiesta fuera inolvidable y la mejor de todas.

Pasaron los minutos, discord y pinkie disfrutaban la fiesta, hasta que:

- que horror - dijo berry apareciendo - es discord!

Algunos invitados se incomodaron al ver a discord y se alejaron de él, gilda vio la situación.

- sera mejor que te retires - dijo gilda muy grosera.

Discord miro a pinkie y le dijo que no habria problema, sin problema discord se retiró. La fiesta continuó, pinkie miraba a discord con lástima.

Discord sin que nadie se diera cuenta, brincó la barda y entró a la fiesta, "era hora de la venganza".

Discord discretamente con la manguera del patio la conectó con la bomba de agua, y después la conectó con la fuente de chocolate.

Después con los tanques de helio que se utilizó para los globos los conectó con la máquina de algodón de azúcar.

Varios fuegos artificiales los coloco debajo de la montaña de regalos.

Puso en marcha su plan, encendió la bomba y por la presion provocó que la fuente sacara el chocolate líquido empapando el patio y a llos invitados, parevia lluvia de chocolate, muchos de los invitados se incomodaron bastante, menos pinkie, ella disfrutaba abriendo la boca saboreando el dulce.

Después discord encendio los tanques de helio, el helio soplo en la maquina de algodón de azúcar, inflando el algodon como globos, empezaron a salir de la maquina, parecian nubes de algodon de azúcar.

Las nubes rosas flotaban sobre la fiesta, después discord las reventó con una cerbatana improvisada utilizando un popote y unos clavos.

Las nubes de algodon de azúcar cayeron sobre todo el patio, al ser pegajoso, mesclado con la anterior lluvia de chocolate, la fiesta termino en desastre, "el caos en todo su esplendor".

Discord viendo su obra maestra empezo a reir como loco, para finalizar quería encender los fuegos artificiales debajo de la montaña de regalos, pero:

- creo que fue suficiente - dijo pinkie deteniendo a discord de volar en pedazos los regalos de gilda.

Pinkie agarró de la mano a discord y huyeron de la fiesta, gilda estaba en shock, su fiesta se arruinó, realmente quedara en la historia.

Iniciaba la noche, ambos corrieron sin mirar atrás, pinkie y discord reian intensamente, fue una gran aventura.

Se detuvieron en un parque cercano, junto a un árbol, no paraban de reir.

- wow discord! - dijo pinkie con una risa adorable - como hiciste ese desastre?

- solo con un poco de imaginación - dijo discord sobandose el estómago por la risa - debiste ver la cara de gilda, no tiene precio.

- si fue muy gracioso - dijo pinkie tranquilizando su risa - aunque fuiste muy cruel.

- lo siento pero asi soy yo- dijo discord - soy muy malo.

- yo creo que no - dijo pinkie

- porqué lo dices? - pregunto discord

- por la manera humilde que te disculpaste conmigo por lo del lodo.

- es que te tiré - dijo discord - se me paso la mano.

- no es verdad - dijo pinkie volviendo a reir - yo fingí caerme en el lodo.

- Qué? - dijo discord asombrado

- si tontito - dijo pinkie - vi tu pie y quería saber si te compadecerias de mi al verme en el lodo y empezar a llorar.

- ah si - dijo discord muy travieso - mentirosa

Discord empezó a hacerle cosquillas a pinkie, pinkie reia y ella rambien le hizo cosquillas a discord.

Al final calleron al cesped junto al árbol, pinkie encima de discord, las risas terminaron, pinkie miró a los ojos a discord, discord al ver la mirada dulce de pinkie, empezó a temblar, de nuevo entró en pánico.

Pinkie cerró sus ojos y dirigió sus labios a los labios de discord.

Discord no le gusto la idea y escapo de sus labios, rápido discord se levantó del suelo muy sonrojado.

- bueno ok! - dijo discord rojo como un tomate - te llevo a tu casa?

Pinkie un poco molesta, volvió a sonreír y afirmo con la cabeza. Discord la levantó del césped y la acompañó a su casa.

Cheese molesto observó toda la escena romántica sin que pinkie y discord se dieran cuenta, cheese tenia un ramo de rosas y unos bombones, iban a ser para pinkie.

Después discord dejó a las puertas de su casa a pinkie pie. Después ambos se despidieron un poco sonjodados, despues de un momento incómodo, discord se marcho.

Pinkie esperó a que discord se fuera. Ella no entró a su casa, se fue corriendo a la casa de twilight.

En la casa de twilight, twilight estaba encerrada en su habitación, acostada en su cama, en su cuaderno escribió en una hoja completa la palabra "Discord" en lugar de una tilde habia un corazón encima de la "i"

De repente escucho su timbre soñar, se dirigió a su puerta principal, la abrio y se dio cuenta de que era pinkie pie.

- twilight! - dijo pinkie con gran euforia - no creeras esto!

- pinkie! - dijo twilight muy sorprendida - que te paso?

- me pasó algo increíble - dijo pinkie pie con unos ojos muy brillantes - creo que estoy enamorada!

CONTINUARA

Espero que le haya gustado

Hace tiempo yo prefería el Pinkiecord, pero después me gustó mas el Fluttercord

Este fue un homenaje

Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios y críticas constructivas eso me ayudaría mucho, y los fanfic compartanlo con sus amigos.


	8. Chapter 8 la manzana y applecord

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de las películas de equestria girls. **

**Disculpen por no poner escenas Fluttercord, discord convivira con las mane 6, lo que provocará una serie de eventos que complicará la vida de discord. **

**Se sigue buscando traductores**

**AGRADESCO DE TODO CORAZON SUS RECOMENDACIONES Y COMENTARIOS**

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios y recomendaciones, que ayuden a la historia, también compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho. **

**Gracias por su atención y disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**la manzana y applecord**

era de noche, discord regreso al instituto, esta vez sin escabullirse y tranquilamente entro; el conserge le habia dado copias de las llaves de la escuela, ya no era un intruso.

Después de entrar al instituto se dirigió a la biblioteca para dormir, en el pasillo oscuro luna apareció enfrente de discord tomandolo por sorpresa.

- discord - dijo luna un poco molesta.

- princesa luna - dijo discord todavia sorprendido - que haces aqui?

- te estuve esperando - contestó luna - verificar que no hicieras desastres

- que ocurre princesa? - pregunto discord

- mi hermana y yo supimos que estuviste mucho tiempo con la señorita pinkie pie

- pero - dijo discord extrañado - fuimos a una fiesta y despues la fui a dejar a su casa

-discord esto es en serio - respondió luna molestandose mas y dirigiendo una mirada fria a discord - pon mucha atención.

Discord solo cruzó los brazos, miro al suelo con desden.

- no queremos que intentes hacer algo con alguna de las chicas - dijo luna - esas chicas son buenas alumnas y son las indicadas para enseñarte valores morales, si te pillamos haciendo algo inadecuado con ellas... tomaremos medidas drásticas.

- si su alteza lo que usted diga - dijo discord sin interes y con sarcasmo.

Después luna se retiró

Discord continuó camino hacia la biblioteca, refunfuñando de corage.

- vieja de mier... - dijo discord hablando solo - cree que soy un pervertido sexual, maldita mujer, además yo que le veria a esas tontas y feas chicas, AMOR Y SENTIMIENTOS, ES BASURA , BASURA INUTIL.

Discord llego a la biblioteca y se dirigió a su cama de libros.

- sigo pensando que es una terrible idea quedarme aqui - dijo discord acostandose y tapándose con su sabana - ya lo veran, me las pagarán muy caro y después huire lejos de aqui

Después discord muy cansado se quedo dormido.

Al dia siguiente discord fue despertado por el conserge, era hora de sus labores, discord se levantó y vio sobre la mesa junto a su cama, un pastel grande y de color rosa.

Discord estaba impresionado, alguien dejo un pastel sin que él se diera cuenta, pensó que era una broma, miro el pastel y había una nota que decia:

_ayer me lo pase de lo super duper lindo_

_Espero con ansias verte otra vez_

_Posdata: twilight es una mentirosa_

Discord no le tomo importancia a la nota, la hizo bola y la tiró a la basura, discord solo quería desayunar pastel.

Después discord hizo las labores del dia, no fueron fáciles.

Discord limpio los tres pisos del instituto, las ventanas de toda la escuela, lavo los baños de la escuela y corto los cespeds de toda la escuela.

En las últimas horas de su jornada laboral ayudo a granny Smith y a los señores cake en sus respectivas cocinas.

Discord en todas las horas sufrió de insultos y ofensas por los estudiantes.

Luego de acabar su trabajo, se acosto junto a las escaleras de la entrada principal.

Ahhhhh! Pero que vida tan difícil - dijo discord hablando solo y quejándose - me cag... en trollestia, como no pudo darse cuenta de lo que me obliga a hacer, parece que tenía mierd... en la cabeza cuando se le ocurrió que trabajara en esta escuela de porquería.

- wow no sabia que pensabas así de mi hermana - dijo luna junto a discord

Discord miro a luna, se asustó y se levantó.

- subdirectora luna! - dijo discord dando pequeñas risas fingidas - escucho todo?

- cada palabra - dijo luna - me gusto la parte de trollestia.

Discord trago un poco de saliva.

- de castigo iras a ayudar a applejack - dijo luna - asi no le dire a mi hermana.

- que? olvidalo! - dijo discord - no ire! No me importa que me acuses con trollestia.

- ella confio totalmente en ti - dijo luna - no la decepciones, nunca hay que decepcionar a una mujer.

Discord de mal humor acepto el trabajo.

Fue mandado a sweet apple acres, estaba a un kilómetro de la escuela.

Discord observó que era una granja, discord nunca había visto este lugar ni percatado de su existencia.

Fuera del granero applejack lo estaba esperando.

- hola compañero -dijo applejack con su acento campirano - no hay tiempo que perder.

Applejack le dio a discord muchas cubetas y una escalera.

- luna me dijo que voluntariamente venias a ayudarme con las cosechas de manzanas.

Discord solo frunció el ceño.

Inmediatamente sin perder tiempo applejack llevo a discord a un extenso campo lleno de árboles de manzanas.

Al llegar discord dejo caer las cubetas y la escalera con desinterés.

- bien primero lo primero - dijo applejack mirando los árboles de manzanas - el trabajo es simple, poner la escalera a un árbol, subir en la escalera y arrancar de las ramas las manzanas y poner las manzanas en las cubetas, fui clara?

Discord miro a applejack, dándole a entender que él no es un idiota, después miro a los árboles.

- bien - dijo applejack - quieres subir a arrancar las manzanas? O recoger las que caigan en el suelo?

- podríamos golpear los arboles asi caerían las manzanas mas rapido y en mayor número - dijo discord.

Applejack miro a discord y empezó a reir.

- Hahahahaha buena esa compañero - dijo applejack dejando de reir - pero se necesitaria la fuerza de animales de carga para tirar las manzanas de los árboles.

Discord se acercó al arbol, lo golpeo con mucha fuerza con sus dos pies.

El golpe provocó que tambaleara el árbol y cayeran grandes cantidades de manzanas.

Applejack estaba impresionada, rápidamente empezo a recoger las manzanas.

- como hiciste eso? - pregunto applejack - y cómo lo supiste?

- no lo se - dijo discord - solo te imaginé a ti golpear el árbol

- a mi? - pregunto applejack

- pos creo que si - dijo discord confundido

Después continuaron con los demás árboles, discord golpeaba los árboles y applejack recogia las grandes cantidades de manzanas.

Luego applebloom trajo una carreta de madera en donde pusieron las cubetas llenas de manzanas. La carreta al llenarse, discord y applejack llevaban las manzanas al granero para descargar y regresar a los huertos de manzanas.

Pasaron los minutos el intenso calor y esfuerzo los hizo cansarse.

- discord - dijo applejack secandose el sudor - tu idea nos sirvió mucho, pero nos faltan muchos árboles

- querida amiga apple, si no es indiscreción - dijo discord tambien secandose el sudor - porqué no vinieron tus amigas a ayudarte?

- twilight siempre con los estudios, rarity no le gusta ensuciarse, rainbow siempre entrenando, pinkie pie no quiso venir.

-Qué? - pregunto discord - porqué?

- es curioso - dijo applejack - esta muy molesta con twilight, pensó que twilight estaba aqui y por esa razón no quiso venir a ayúdame.

Discord miro incredulamente a applejack

- no tienes familia que te ayude? - pregunto discord

- applebloom y la Abuela Smith ayudan en el granero, mientras que mi hermano mayor big macintosh esta cortejando a mi amiga Fluttershy.

- wow - dijo discord sin importancia - osea que tu hermano prefirió irse con una chica y dejarte sola

- bueno - dijo applejack - mi hermano trabaja todos los dias aqui, se lo merece

-ok, si tu lo dices

- hay que dejar de hablar y seguir con el trabajo.

applejack recogio una cubeta llena de manzanas, mientras que discord se subio a uno de los arboles, applejack se dio cuenta

-hey! que estas haciendo - dijo applejack un poco molesta - deja de jugar y ayudame

discord no le tomo importancia, al estar arriba del árbol, empezó a agitar frenéticamente las ramas de los arboles, haciendo que cayeran todas las manzanas, después al acabar con el arbol se dirigio al siguiente arbol colgandose como un mono capuchino.

applejack no lo podia creer, a pesar de saber que discord era muy habil, no la dejaba de impresionar.

pasaron los minutos, discord estaba a punto de dirigirse al ultimo árbol, mientras applejack recogía todas las manzanas del suelo lo mas rápido que podia, applejack nunca se habia agotado trabajando en el huerto.

después discord paso al ultimo arbol, lo sacudio y tiro todas las manzanas, para discord era muy divertido colgarse en los arboles.

- muy bien discord - ordeno applejack - ahora baja y ayudame a recoger las manzanas y llevarlas al granero

- hey apple! - respondio discord colgado de una rama con una sola mano - yo te ayude a ahorrar tiempo con las manzanas, dejame divertirme.

- hey señorito - reclamo applejack de manera maternal - bajate de ahi ahora mismo, te puedes lastimar

- si mamá - dijo discord sarcásticamente - lo que usted diga

de repente la rama se rompió y discord cayo de espalda al suelo. applejack se preocupo y fue a auxiliarlo. Discord quedo inconsciente

applejack se sento en el suelo, sujeto la cabeza de discord con cuidado y la recostó en sus piernas.

discord empezó a abrir los ojos.

- hola cubito de azúcar - dijo applejack muy comprensiva - ¿te encuentras bien?

discord al ver a applejack y sentir sus piernas detrás de su cabeza, discord se ruborizo y rápidamente se levanto.

- estoy bien - dijo discord - no te preocupes por mi

- perdón - dijo applejack un poco apenada - solo queria ser amable

- eres muy amable vaquerita - dijo discord - pero no estoy acostumbrado al contacto fisico

- vaquerita - dijo applejack un poco sonrjada - quieres decir que soy chiquita?

- pos... eres una niña - dijo discord sin saber que decir - ademas tienes un lindo sombrero vaquero

- gracias - dijo applejack - en la escuela se burla de mi sombrero y de mi froma de vida

- porque? - pregunto discord confundido

- me dicen granjera - dijo applejack un poco triste - y ese tonto estereotipo de que las chicas rurales son tontas

- no te preocupes - dijo discord - estudias, tienes un buen trabajo, tienes una gran propiedad, familia ¿que mas quieres?

- sabes - dijo applejack - me gustaría que me comprendieran

- yo te comprendo vaquerita - dijo discord - lo se, porque hace varios días era un vagabundo y robaba para sobrevivir, comprendo perfectamente lo que se siente ser muy distinto a los demás.

applejack miro a discord con ternura y alegria, finalmente encontró a alguien que la pudiera entender.

minutos después, la tarea del día habían terminado, Discord se acostó junto a un árbol, del otro lado del mismo árbol se acostó applejack, descansando de un largo dia de trabajo.

discord disfrutaba del aire limpio del campo, de repente cayo una manzana en su cabeza, Discord se sobo la cabeza y agarro la manzana, una gran manzana roja, lucia perfecta, muy jugosa y apetitosa.

discord jamas en sus vida había visto una gran manzana, la admiro, discord comenzo a hablar con la manzana, al ser una persona solitaria, algunas veces costumbraba a hablar solo

- linda Manzana, linda Apple - dijo discord sin dejar de mirar la manzana.

discord no se habia dado cuenta de que applejack estaba del otro lado del arbol escuchando a discord.

- tan linda, autentica y llena de vida - dijo discord,

Applejack estaba sonrojada, queria asomarse a ver a discord, pero le daba mucha pena.

- apuesto a que muchos desearían tenerte - dijo discord puliendo la manzana con su camisa.

applejack peinaba su cabello rubio con sus manos, estaba muy apenada.

- eres fabulosa y yo tengo la suerte de verte - dijo discord contenplando la manzana en diferentes angulos.

applejack no sabia que hacer, jamas le habia sucedido algo similar, un chico la estaba alabando de una manera muy adorable, applejack se sonrojo.

Discord no contuvo mas y le dio un mordisco a la manzana, la saboreo, rapidamente a discord le brillaron los ojos, una manzana muy deliciosa y muy jugosa, para discord era un manjar de reyes.

- que maravilla - dijo discord con una lagrima - toda una vida y ahora tener este privilegio, me siento feliz de que te hayas cruzado en mi vida

después discord continuo comiendo la manzana hasta terminársela.

applejack tenia las emociones alteradas, no sabia que hacer, luego se asomo poder ver un poco a discord

- hermosa, mas bien perfecta - dijo discord recostandose - maravillosa.

discord se acomodo y cerro los ojos, luego applejack se acerco a discord y se recosto junto a él.

- wow - dijo applejack sonrojada - discord la verdad no lo sabia

discord abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta de que applejack estaba recostada junto a él

- saber que? - pregunto discord

- no me mientas discord - dijo applejack - lo escuche todo.

Discord abrio los ojos de la conmocion, él creia que appleack lo miro hablar solo, que hablaba con objetos inanimados para no sentirse solo. que discord estaba loco.

-eh! de verdad lo siento - dijo discord un poco angustiado - no le digas a nadie por favor

applejack se sorojo

- no te preocupes dulzura - dijo applejack amorosamente - esas cosas pasan

- ok gracias apple - dijo discord mas calmado - me alegra que entiendas

- no te preocupes mi cubito de azucar - dijo applejack muy coqueta - se que talvez al principio no funcionaria, pero dame tiempo para pensarlo y planearlo bien.

discord estaba cofundido, no entendio lo que quiso decir.

- bueno apple, me tengo que ir! - dijo Discord mirando su relog - tengo que reunirme con rainbow dash, a esta hora acaba su entrenamiento

Applejack se sintió un poco triste

- pero apenas estábamos - dijo applejack muy timida - es que...

- nos vemos amiga, cuídate y gracias - dijo discord despidiéndose rápidamente

Discord salio corriendo, se le estaba haciendo tarde. Applejack solo miraba, con sus manos tocando su pecho.

CONTINUARA

* * *

**si el fanfic te gusto por favor compártelo con tus amigos, dejen comentarios y recomendaciones, se los agradecere muchisimo**

**la confusión es que en estados unidos las "manzanas" se llaman "apple" y discord le decia "apple" a Applejack o vaquerita**


	9. Chapter 9 Te odio y rainbowcord

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls.**

**Discord tiene que convivir con las seis melenas. **

**Pero se esta saliendo de control**

**Sigo buscando traductores voluntarios**

**dejen comentarios, criticas y recomendaciones sobre los fanfics**

**Gracias por su atención y disfruten**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Te odio y rainbowcord

Discord regresó a la escuela trotando, los entrenamiento de fútbol de Rainbow dash habían terminado.

Rainbow espero a discord en la puerta de salida, tenia su mochila al lado izquierdo y su guitarra en la espalda, en su lado derecho tenia su mochila deportiva donse guardaba su uniforme deportivo y su balón de fútbol.

Rainbow miro a discord de mal humor, discord notó la fria mirada de rainbow.

- eh? - dijo discord - hola? Rainbow dash?

Rainbow seguía mirando fríamente a discord.

- ya era hora - dijo rainbow - no se porque tenemos que convivir contigo, pero ni modos son ordenes de la directora.

Discord se molestó mucho

- sabes que? - dijo discord muy molesto y cansado - olvidalo! No tengo que estar soportando esto!

Discord se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse, rainbow miro como se alejaba discord.

- espera discord - dijo rainbow caminando directamente a discord - al menos dime como hiciste eso?

Discord volteo y miró a rainbow confundido

- hice Qué? - pregunto discord

- aquél dia - dijo rainbow - como hiciste para correr a gran velocidad? caer de tres pisos sin lastimarte? O esquivar a guardias y a dos equipos de football?

Discord miró sin importancia a rainbow.

- no hay truco - dijo discord - asi es mi condición física, siempre he sido asi.

- no pude ser - respondió rainbow de mal humor - eso es imposible, soy la mejor de toda equestria; y no puedo hacer eso.

Discord sonrió maliciosamente

- ha! - dijo discord - eso significa que realmente yo soy el mejor de todo el mundo.

Rainbow se enojó, no le gustaba ser superada por nadie y menos por un hombre horrible.

- sabes que? - respondió rainbow furiosa - te reto!

Discord levantó su ceja derecha

- tu y yo! - dijo rainbow muy desafiante - el que llegue primero al parque gana!

Discord dio una sonrisa

- si yo ganó - dijo discord - me enseñarás a utilizar ese instrumento musical de cuerdas que tienes en tu espalda.

- la guitarra? - dijo rainbow rainbow un poco confundida

- si! La guitarra - dijo discord - me gustaría que me enseñarás a utilizar la guitarra.

- trato hecho! - dijo rainbow con mucho entusiasmo. - y si yo gano, seras mi sirviente personal.

- ha! - dijo discord dando una risa seca - esta bien!

Discord con velocidad le quitó la mochila, la guitarra y la mochila deportiva y las puso en su espalda.

- te daré ventaja - dijo discord sonriendo muy confiado

Rainbow sonrió y se preparó, ambos se alinearon al inicio de la calle, listos para la carrera.

- a la cuenta de tres - dijo rainbow dash

Discord se preparó

- tres! - grito rainbow dash y empezando a correr.

Discord se confundio y se sorprendió, rainbow dash hizo trampa, pero no le importó y siguió sin moverse, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Rainbow dash corrio con intensa velocidad en la calle esquivando a las personas, en ocasiones chocaba con personas haciendolas caer por el suelo, la gente se molestaba y le gritaban.

Rainbow continuaba corriendo, volteaba para percatarse de superar a discord, pero las veces que volteo, no logro ver en ninguna parte a discord.

- ha ha ha ha! - dijo rainbow mientras corria, su rostro estaba lleno de sudor - discord es un fraude! Lo deje muy atras! Soy la mas rápida del mundo!

Rainbow corrio con mas velocidad, miro al cielo, observando los techos de las casas.

Rainbow estaba muy impactada, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo.

Discord corria encima de las casas, saltaba de techo en techo, al estilo parkour, cargando la guitarra y las mochilas de rainbow.

Rainbow continuaba corriendo, el cansancio la dominaba, pero al ver que discord la estaba superando, trató de resistir y seguir corriendo.

Discord corria y saltaba sin parar, algunas casas eran mas grandes y las escalaba sin problemas, discord no se cansaba, para él era muy divertido.

Rainbow continuó corriendo sin parar, el sudor era frecuente y no soportaba los rayos intensos del sol.

Rainbow se negó a rendirse y corrio sin parar

Rainbow llegó a la entrada del parque, pero su energia se esfumo al ver en la entrada del parque a un discord calmado y sin sudar, con sus cosas en la espalda, los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Rainbow cayó al suelo respirando intensamente tratando de recuperar energía

Discord solo la miraba con indiferencia.

Después rainbow se levantó lentamente, se dirigió hacia discord, agotada pero muy molesta.

- como hiciste eso? - pregunto rainbow dash enfrente de discord, mirandolo con desprecio - que eres?

Discord un poco molesto, dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- alguna vez has corrido por tu vida por robar un pedazo de pan? - pregunto discord

Rainbow dejo de mirar con desprecio a discord.

Eh? - dijo rainbow un poco confundida - no

- alguna vez te han perseguido con un cuchillo por robar un salami? - pregunto discord con mucha calma

- no - dijo rainbow

- alguna vez has tenido que huir de la policia? - pregunto discord sonriendo - por robar botellas de agua y que no hayas comido en dos semanas?

Rainbow dio dos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar a discord

- eh - dijo rainbow mirando al suelo - no lo creo

- las experiencias de vida - dijo discord con mucha calma - son los mejores entrenamientos

- ok - dijo rainbow un poco incómoda

- recuerda que yo gane - dijo discord - me enseñarás a utilizar la guitarra?

Rainbow suspiro de molestia.

Luego en una banca del parque los dos se sentaron, las mochilas las dejaron en el suelo junto a la banca, rainbow saco su guitarra eléctrica y un pequeño amplificador.

Discord lo miro con asombro, una guitarra eléctrica el cuerpo y el clavijero de color azul, el mástil de color rojo.

- asombroso - dijo discord

- gracias - dijo rainbow con mucha soberbia

Rápidamente conecto la guitarra con el cable conectado al pequeño amplificador, después conectó el amplificador con una baterías.

- mira esto - dijo rainbow sonriendo

Rainbow hizo un solo de guitarra, recordando la primera vez que habia tocado y la serie de eventos en sus conciertos con sus amigas.

Discord miro el entusiasmo de la chica de cabello multicolor, el solo de guitarra era estupendo, rainbow esta inpirada.

Despues rainbow finalizó dando un estruendo.

- wow - dijo discord - increíble!

- gracias - dijo rainbow con todo el ego del mundo

- puedo tocar la guitarra? - pregunto discord

Rainbow no le gustaba compartir la guitarra, pero era una chica muy leal a una promesa.

Rainbow le dio la guitarra con dificultad, no quería prestarla.

Discord agarró la guitarra, la miro con mucho detalle, sintió su textura y las cuerdas.

- ten cuidado! - dijo rainbow mirando con preocupación su guitarra- vale mucho más que tu vida

Discord se molestó pero siguio el juego

- rainbow... porque eres tan mala conmigo? - dijo discord - si yo te he tratado tan bien

- ha! - dijo rainbow - si como no, recuerdo el golpe con el balón, y que me ganaste en la carrera!

- pero esa no son razones para odiarme - dijo discord tocando las cuerdas uno por uno

- no me agrada tu carácter - dijo rainbow un poco molesta - eres malo y no me das confianza, no me gusta como trataste a mis amigas y a las directoras.

- tu carácter tampoco me agrada - respondió discord - eres mandona, caprichosa, envidiosa y poco femenina

Rainbow se enfado demasiado, las palabras de discord le dolieron

- te odio discord - dijo rainbow roja del coraje - como no tienes idea

- odiame - respondió discord con mucha tranquilidad, tocando las cuerdas de la guitarra - pero si me van a enseñar de la amistad, deberían saber que los verdaderos amigos se dicen la verdad aunque duela.

Rainbow se tranquilizo un poco. Después se dio cuenta que discord estaba tocando la guitarra de una manera muy graciosa, pero el solo de guitarra de discord era impresionante. Rainbow estaba sorprendida, y con la boca habierta, discord tocaba excelente.

Discord acabo su solo de guitarra.

- como hiciste eso? - pregunto rainbow dash - como aprendiste tan rápido?

Discord sonrió

- la verdad te mentí rainbow - dijo discord - yo se tocar la guitarra, te mentí para que me la pudieras prestar.

Rainbow se molestó y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a discord

- eres un tonto - dijo rainbow

- ouch -dijo discord sobandose la cabeza - bueno pero no te enojes

Después discord le devolvió la guitarra a rainbow

- muy buena guitarra - dijo discord - es espectacular

- gracias discord - dijo rainbow guardando su guitarra - donde aprendiste a tocar?

Discord miró los árboles de su alrededor un poco nervioso.

- es una historia aburrida - respondió discord - no creo que te interese

Rainbow miro el compotamiento de discord, eso despertó su curiosidad.

- tengo un poco de tiempo - dijo rainbow recostandose en la banca - no hay problema si es aburrida.

A discord no le gustaba contar de su vida personal, pero era un sentimiento que habia guardado hace mucho tiempo.

- veras rainbow - dijo discord. - cuando tenia cinco años. ...

Rainbow mostraba indiferencia, pero dentro de ella ponia mucha atención a las palabras de discord.

(Recuerdo de discord)

Cuando tenía cinco años de edad, habia escapado de ese horrible orfanato, no sabia que hacer en las calles, sin comida y sin hogar.

Un día tuve la suerte de encontrarme con mere, un anciano trovador, tocaba en las calles para sobrevivir, mere era buena onda, a pesar de su horrible olor, era divertido, intrepido, creo que estaba loco.

Sin problemas él me adoptó, nos la pasábamos cantando en las calles, la gente nos aventaban monedas, suficientes para comer.

Cada día era una aventura, él era muy talentoso con la guitarra

Muchas veces los chóferes de los colectivos nos permitian subir y cantar dentro de los camiones

Era muy divertido, cantaba siempre con alegría y entusiasmo, algunas veces hacia reir a la gemte con los chistes de sus canciones.

Mere siempre fue buena persona, me decía muchas veces:

diviértete, la vida es tan divertida y tan corta, siempre intenta ser el mejor, pero lo más importante, se diferentes, se unico.

El me enseñó a tocar la guitarra, y muchos consejos de vida.

Un dia, estábamos cantando en un colectivo como siempre, mientras mere divertía a los pasajeros, algo extraño ocurrió.

Mere sobo su pecho y después cayó al piso, yo me asuste y pedí ayuda, mere no se movía, paso un rato y llegaron los paramedico, metieron a mere en la ambulancia, se llevaron su guitarra, no me dejaron subir a la ambulancia al no ser un familiar de mere.

Después la ambulancia se retiró.

Pasaron los dias, no volví a saber de él, lo espere por dos semanas en nuestro lugar de encuentro, espere otra semana mas.

Cansado, hambriento y con frío, agarre lo poco que tenía y me marché a buscar otro lugar pata sobrevivir.

(Fin del recuerdo de discord)

- gracias a mere - dijo discord un poco triste - aprendi a usar la guitarra

Rainbow estaba llorando, ella no podia contener las lágrimas.

- estas llorando? - pregunto discord

Rainbow trataba de secar sus lágrimas

- lo siento - dijo rainbow - no pude contenerme

- no te preocupes - dijo discord - creo que esta en un mejor lugar

- lo siento mucho discord - dijo rainbow recuperando su carácter - no le digas a nadie!

- no te preocupes rainbow - respondió discord - no le dire a nadie, pero tu tampoco le digas a nadie.

- muy bien - dijo rainbow

- no es malo llorar rainbow - dijo discord de buen humor - dejalo salir.

- lo haré - dijo rainbow cerrando sus ojos y suspirando

Rainbow no se dio cuenta, inconscientemente recargo su frente en el hombro de discord, discord se dio cuenta y tembló, discord no sabia que hacer, de nuevo entró en pánico.

Paso un rato, rainbow seguia recargada en su hombro, discord estaba desesperado.

Empezo a oscurecer, era la oportunidad de discord.

- ya es tarde - dijo discord haciéndose a un lado - me tengo que ir.

Rainbow se sintió muy incómoda, no creyo lo que habia hecho, ella nunca se habia comportado de esa manera.

- si tienes razon tonto - dijo rainbow - tengo que ir

- quietes que te lleve a tu casa? - dijo discord un poco sonrojado

- no! Estas loco! - dijo rainbow molesta - alejate! recuerda que no le digas a nadie de esto! A nadie!

- ok - respondió discord - esta bien!

Discord se despidio y se fue corriendo.

Rainbow recogió sus cosas, dio unos pequeños suspiros

Mientras, en una zona distante del parque, soarin estuvo espiando a rainbow dash, estaba muy molesto, su chica estaba a solas con discord, soarin gruñia muy furioso

CONTINUARA

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado, dejen comentario, consejos y solicitudes

Si el fanfic por favor compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho


	10. Chapter 10 Belleza y raricord

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls. **

**Muchos posiblemente criticaron mi manera de escribir, discord al carecer de su magia en el mundo humano, lo compensa su condición física y su gran coeficiente intelectual, además de un gran carisma que lo lleva a ser muy atractivo. Son teorías**

**AGRADESCO DE TODO CORAZÓN SUS COMENTARIOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESOS ANIMOS, POR USTEDES CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA.**

**Dejen comentarios, criticas y análisis, compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho**

**Espero proximame traducir los fanfic en ingles, sigo buscando traductores. **

**Gracias por su atención y disfruten. **

* * *

Capitulo 10

Belleza y raricord

Al dia siguiente.

Discord de nuevo tuvo que levantarse temprano, otro día que tenía que soportar a esos apestosos estudiantes dentro de la escuela, afortunadamente era viernes.

En su mesa había encima una canasta llena de manzana, discord no estaba sorprendido, sospechaba que era de applejack, pero lo que lo confundida era: como entraban sin hacer ruido, sin perder mas tiempo, comiéndose una de las manzanas de la canasta comenzó su día.

Inicio su dia como los anteriores, limpiando los salones, trabajando en las cocinas, cumpliendo sus deberes.

Curioso, los deberes de discord se le hacían mas sencillos, los estudiantes ya no lo fastidiaban como al principio, era menos, discord penso que posiblemente ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia.

Pero discord seguía pensando en tirar la toalla y marcharse.

Eran las tres de la tarde, discord estaba a punto de finalizar sus horas de trabajo, estaba limpiando el último salon de clases.

Mientras limpiaba el piso con un trapeador, celestia entró al salón

- Buenas tardes discord - dijo celestia

- buenas celestia - dijo discord sin tanto animo - que te trae por aquí?

Celestia se molestó un poco

- discord tienes cosas que hacer - dijo celestia

- si lo se - respondió discord - ir con esas chicas locas para saber lo que es amistad y responsabilidad.

Celestia levantó una de sus cejas

- antes de irte, tienes trabajo que hacer - dijo celestia

- que? Mas trabajo? - dijo discord molesto - ahora qué?

- discord - dijo celestia - seras asesor de matemáticas de algunos estudiantes

- asshhhh! - dijo discord entre dientes.

- esas son buenas noticias discord - dijo celestia - vas a ser maestro

Discord meditó por un momento

- muy bien - dijo discord sonriendo - a quien voy a asesorar?

Minutos después, en el cuarto de detencion.

- no lo puedo creer - dijo trixie sentana en una silla dentro del cuarto - la gran y poderosa trixie no puede ser asesorada por este.

- me tendrás que decir maestro Discord - dijo discord sentado, enfrente de él habia un escritorio con muchas hojas y libros.

- y poque este lugar? - pregunto trixie

- celestia me asignó este lugar - dijo discord - después me daran mi oficina

- ok esta bien - dijo trixie con gran indiferencia - ayudame en este problema.

Después de haber ayudado a trixie, asesoró a otra chica

- no puede ser que no le entienda - dijo sunset shimmer - y no puede ser que tu le entiendas

- pues asi es la vida - dijo discord en su escritorio - en que te puedo ayudar.

Después de haber ayudado a sunset shimmer, ayudó a otro estudiante.

- esto es muy humillante - dijo flash sentry - y mas estando cerca de ti.

Discord empezó a reírse golpeando el escritorio por la risa que le provocó flash

- olvidalo - dijo flash sentry levantandose de la mesa y retirándose del cuarto

- ha! Adiós! - dijo discord despidiéndose con sarcasmo.

- una cosa mas - dijo flash sentry afuera del cuarto volteando a ver a discord con enojo - aléjate de ella.

Después flash se retiró.

Discord estaba confundido, alejate de ella? a quien se referira, a pinkie o a rainbow? O se referia a sunser shimmer que era la novia de flash, discord penso, poco después no le dio importancia y continuó con su trabajo.

Después ayudo a derpy hooves

- es que no se que salió mal - dijo derpy dandole a discord una hoja con una operación

Discord observó que la operacion era:

2+2 = (dibujo se un muffin)

Discord se molestó pero dio un gran respiro para tranquilizarse y empezó a explicarle a derpy como se realizaba la operación.

Después asesoró a otros 10 estudiantes mas, incluyendo a snips y snails, a discord se le acaba la paciencia de seguir explicando con detalle a los estudiantes operaciones aritméticas que eran simples.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, celestia le dijo a discord que ayudara a rarity en su boutique.

Discord estaba muy molesto, otro dia conviviendo con otra chica tonta. No tuvo otra opción que aceptar, celestia le dio la dirección, discord salio de la escuela en direccion a la boutique de rarity.

Mientras caminaba en la calle, discord habla solo.

- puras tonterias, ademas de limpiar la escuela como un esclavo - dijo discord - tengo que estar asesorando a esos mocosos.

- no puede ser que no sepan hacer matemáticas - dijo discord pateando una lata - que clase de pinc... basura tienen en el cerebro.

Después de su monólogo, llegó a la direccion correcta, la boutique de rarity.

Toco la puerta, rarity abrió la puerta.

- hola rarity - dijo discord extendiendo su mano para saludar a rarity - hace tiempo que no te veo.

- eww - dijo rarity viendo a discord con un poco de asco - hola discord.

- celestia me mando a ayudarte - dijo discord notando el desprecio de rarity.

- esta bien - dijo rarity

Rarity dejo pasar a discord, sin mucha amabilidad.

- lo siento discord - dijo rarity un poco molesta - pero estoy muy ocupada con unos vestidos

Discord un poco confundido

- pero para eso me mandó celestia - dijo discord - para ayudarte en tu problema.

- pedí ayuda a la directora celestia - dijo rarity agarrando algunas telas de colores - pense que me mandaria a alguien que me ayudara con el diseño de modas.

- te puedo ayudar - dijo discord.

Rarity no tuvo opción y aceptó su ayuda.

Discord le ayudaba a buscar listones de colores, telas , hilos y decoraciones.

Cuando discord le daba algun objetivo, rarity lo agarraba con un poco de asco, discord se sentia ofendido, pero lo igboraba.

Después discord observaba los vestidos que diseñaba rarity. Vestidos muy grandes y muy complejos, lucian hermosos, pero discord no lo veia así.

- hey malvavisco! - dijo discord mirando con detalle el vestido que estaba creando rarity.

Rarity se molestó por el apodo

- soy rarity - respondió rarity - que quieres?

- porque tan grande y decorado esta el vestido? - pregunto discord

Rarity fruncio el ceño

- es un vestido muy elegante - dijo rarity molesta - necesita muchas decoraciones y encajes de lujo.

- porqué? - siguió preguntando discord

- por que es muy necesario - respondió rarity mas molesta - tiene que verse bien.

- para que? - pregunto discord

- me va a visitar photo finish - dijo rarity - junto a sus colegas para ver y fotografiar mis vestidos

- y? - pregunto discord

- es una oportunidad única - dijo rarity - le demostraré a la photo finish lo que es belleza

- pero - insistió discord agarrando y observando el vestido - donde está la belleza?

Rarity se enojó y le arrebato el vestido a discord

- de que estas hablando - dijo rarity - este vestido es muy hermoso

- sigo sin entender - dijo discord - donde esta la belleza?

- tu no sabes nada - dijo rarity

- poque no le quitas las decoraciones de exceso y utilizas colores armoniosos - dijo discord

- de que hablas? - dijo rarity

- si vas a mostrar con tus trapitos la belleza expresada de la mujer - dijo discord - no se necesita de gran cantidad de objetos y joyas insulsas.

Rarity levanto sus cejas y abrió su boca de la impresión, por la maneta de hablar de discord.

- estas cayendo en el "kitsch" - continuó discord - demasiada imagen, poco significado.

Rarity observó su vestido.

- quiero expresar la belleza de la mujer moderna - dijo rarity

- usa colores para expresar los sentimientos de las mujeres

- que? - pregunto rarity

- la mujer es romántica, puedes usar rojo - recomendó discord - que sea en el pecho del vestido que señale al corazón.

Rarity puso au mano derecha en su menton, pensando en la recomendación de discord

-las mujeres son dinámicas, el naranja iria bien en los brazos, aunque por acercarse el verano serian hombros.

Rápidamente rarity agarró una hoja con un lapiz y empezó a disenar un nuevo vestido

- puedes usar de referencia los movimientos de liberación femenina

- eh? - pregunto rarity - como?

- demostrar que la mujer es mas fuerte que un hombre sin dejar de lucir hermosa - dijo discord - que tu vestido mas que una moda, sea una inspiración motivación, que brinde seguridad y union a las mujeres.

Rarity tuvo una idea y empezo a dibujar en su hoja.

Discord se quedo callado, el silencio se apodero de la habitacion, rarity tenia un momento de inspiracion y no paraba de dibujar, después uso plumones de colores para pintar el dibujo.

discord aburrido molestaba a opal, quitandole sus juguetes y esquivando las garras del gato.

- lo tengo - dijo rarity mostrando el dibujo a discord.

Discord miro el dibujo, sonrió aprobando el diseño y levantando un pulgar

Inmediatamente rarity y discord comenzaron tejer, tenian poco tiempo y muchísimo trabajo

Rarity necesitaba a una modelo para el vestido, sin opcion llamo a sweetybell.

Sweetybell entro y rarity empezo a medirla con su cinta métrica

- crees que sea la indicada? - pregunto rarity.

Discord miro a sweetybell

- el pequeño malvavisco es perfecto para tu vestido - dijo discord, despues empezó a carcagear

Rarity fruncio el ceño, sweetybell rio muy silenciosa.

Después sin perder mas tiempo, rarity y discord acabaron el vestido.

Pero, la boutique estaba desordenada, discord empezó limpiar, rarity y sweetybell fueron a maquillarse para lucir bien.

El timbre sono, era photo finish, junto a una gran multitud de fotografos y gente de gala.

Discord queria abrir la puerta pero fue detenido por rarity y lo encerró en el armario, con seguro.

Rarity abrió la puerta y recibió con gran elegancia.

Photo finish entró, detras de ella entro el grupo de acompanantes.

- no tengo mucho tiempo - dijo photo finish con prepotencia - tengo un asunto de último minuto, asi que muestrame tu obra principal.

Rarity nerviosa y sin perder tiempo llevo a la famosa fotografa a la sala de exhibición. Sweetybell estaba detras de las cortinas

Photo estaba impaciente, rarity dejo la presentación y deslizo la cortina.

Photo y sus ayudantes miraton a sweetybell, sweetybell estaba nerviosa, pero rarity le decía con señas que posara pata photo finish.

Inmediatamente sweetybell posaba ante su publico.

Photo se quedo callada sin hacer ningun movimiento, mirando con detalle a sweetybell, rarity miro a photo con tristeza, ella pensaba que el diseño que le aconsejo discord era un fracaso.

- dime rarity - dijo photo finish - como te inspiraste?

Rarity estaba asombrada, recordo su nombre y le estaba haciendo una pregunta.

- bueno yo... - dijo rarity, pensó rápidamente y recordó los comentarios de discord - me inspire en la vida de la mujer moderna.

Photo estaba con los brazos cruzados.

- no me gustan los diseños grandes y con exceso de decoraciones insulsas - dijo rarity sudando de nervios - no me gusta caer en el kitsch y decidí que mi diseño fuera directo y que describa con colores los sentimientos de la mujer moderna.

Photo finish afirmó con la cabeza

- ok - dijo photo finish - que influyó en tu inspiración?

- en la liberación femenina - dijo rarity miy nerviosa - la mujer que lucho por los derechos en un mundo de hombres pero sin dejar de ser hermosa.

Photo finish aplaudió

- me gusta - dijo photo finish con alegría - tus ideas y tu vestido me encantan.

Los asistentes de photo finish empezaron a tomar fotografias a sweetybell

Rarity estaba muy emocionada

- me gustaría comunicarme con tus padres - dijo photo finish, rarity no entendio - necesito su autorización, quiero firmar un contrato contigo.

Rarity estaba eufirica, pero trato de contener su emoción para no quedar mal ante photo.

- bueno por ahora no tengo tiempo - dijo photo pasándose a retirar junto a su grupo de asistentes - pero hablaremos el lunes, que tengas una bonita tarde.

Luego photo finish y sus asistentes se retiraron de la boutique.

Rarity gritaba de la emoción y abrazaba a sweetybell, finalmente un sueño cumplido.

Luego discord salió del armario, empujando con fuerza.

- hey! - dijo discord muy molesto - me las pagaras malvavisco!

Discord camino furioso hasta rarity.

Rarity miro a discord e inconscientemente y por la emoción del momento, levanto los brazos y abrazo a discord. Discord estaba estupefacto, quedo inmovil por la reacción de rarity.

- gracias lindura - dijo rarity llorando - por mucho tiempo busque un contrato con photo finish y finalmente lo conseguí.

Discord seguia sin moverse, recibiendo el cálido abrazo de rarity

- finalmente lo conseguí - dijo rarity con drama - con sangre sudor y lágrimas.

- rarity - dijo discord - siempre has sido una drama queen?

Rarity ignoró el comentario de discord y continuó abrazando, sintiendo su espalda, delgada y fornida, rarity respiro y olió el aroma de discord, un olor fuerte pero no desagrabable.

- wow discord! - dijo rarity un poco sonrojada - no crei que fueras musculoso siendo tan delgado.

Discord se sonrojo, entro en pánico, otra vez. Rarity agarro su brazo sintiendo sus musculos de antebrazo

- bueno - dijo discord haciéndose a un lado - ya te ayude y me tengo que ir.

- que? - dijo rarity - pero te necesito discord, eres muy util.

- tu puedes amiga - dijo discord alejándose con cuidado - solo sigue mis consejos

- pero no me dejes sola - dijo rarity dramática.

Discord s acercó a la puerta y abrio la perilla

- lo siento mucho - dijo discord - pero tengo que reunirme con otra de tus amigas.

- ok - dijo rarity un poco molesta.

- ok - dijo discord - nos vemos

Discord se marcho.

Rarity dio un gran suspiro, sweetybell interrumpió

- lucen adorables como pareja - dijo sweetybell

- tu lo crees?

- si

- ojalá hubiera chicos asi de atentos en la escuela - dijo rarity

CONTINUARA

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado, dejen comentario, consejos y solicitudes

Si el fanfic les gustó por favor compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho

Espero proximame hacer el fluttercord


	11. Chapter 11 Fluttermac Fluttercord

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls. **

**AGRADESCO DE ANTE MANO A: MRBRONY25, HOOBINS, THEKINGRE588, TOKATL, SOAPELDELCOD, GUEST, PRODIGY23 Y A MARY**

**por su apoyo, Comentarios y recomendaciones, gracias por su paciencia, espero apurarme y poner algo de Fluttercord.**

**Nunca creí que mis fanfics le gustara a alguien, la mayoría son en ingles por eso mi búsqueda de traductores. **

**Gracias por su ayuda, de todo corazón. **

**Gracias por su atención y disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

** Fluttermac Fluttercord**

_**ayer en la mañana...**_

Fluttershy estaba con twilight caminando por los pasillos de la escuela.

- vas a acompañarme a la biblioteca? - pregunto twilight - para adelantar tarea.

Fluttershy miro al piso con timidez.

- no puedo twilight - dijo fluttershy - le prometí a applejack que saldría con big mac

- wow fluttershy - dijo twilight muy emocionada - es un buen chico, muy fuerte y muy guapo.

- solo como amigos - respondió fluttershy un poco sonrojada - aun no me siento lista para tener novio.

- no te presiones amiga - dijo twilight muy comprensiva - si no quieres no lo hagas

- pero se lo prometi a applejack - dijo fluttershy - ademas si se molesta big mac, no quiero perder su amistad.

Twilight sujeto el hombro derecho de fluttershy con mucha confianza.

- no pasa nada amiga - dijo twilight sonriendo - en su momento sabras quien es el indicado.

Fluttershy estaba muy sonrojada

- como lo sabes? - pregunto fluttershy

Twilight entristeció un poco

- fue cuando conocí a flash - dijo twilight desviando la mirada.

- lo lamento tanto - dijo fluttershy conociendo perfectamente la tristeza de twilight.

- no te preocupes fluttershy - dijo twilight cambiando su tristeza por alegría - estoy bien, y eso quedó en el pasado.

Fluttershy sonrió

- te dire un secreto - dijo twilight un poco sonrojada

Fluttershy se emocionó y puso mucha atención. Twilight susurro en el oído de fluttershy

- conocí a un gran chico - susurró twilight

Fluttershy se emocionó bastante

- que emoción twilight! - dijo fluttershy abrazando a twilight - quien es? Lo conozco? Es lindo?

Twilight sonrojo pero razono la situación.

- por ahora no te puedo decir - dijo twilight recordando que fluttershy le teme a discord - pero si, lo conoces y no es tan lindo.

- wow - dijo fluttershy - en serio?

- pero es muy inteligente - dijo twilight con brillo en sus ojos - muy seguro de si mismo, es divertido.

- increíble! - dijo fluttershy - debe ser un galan

- al principio lo vi con mucho desprecio - dijo twilight - pero él es el claro ejemplo de que "las apariencias engañan"

- eso es impresionante - dijo fluttershy.

Sono el timbre, era hora del almuerzo.

- vas a acompañarme con pinkie pie al almuerzo? - pregunto fluttershy

Twilight se molestó un poco.

- por ahora no puedo ver a pinkie - dijo twilight un poco seria - mejor ire a ver a derpy, creo que necesita ayuda con la clase de aritmética.

Fluttershy no comprendio lo que ocurrió, pero no queria molestar a twilight, se despidió y cada quien se retiró de escena.

Después en el almuerzo, a fluttershy y pinkie les servian los alimentos, granny Smith las atendió, mientras discord estaba en el lavabo, lavando gran cantidad de trastes sucios.

Pinkie miro a discord y sonrojó un poco, fluttershy no se dio cuenta e ignoró la situación.

Después fueron a una mesa cercana, despues de poner sus alimenros en la mesa, empezaron a platicar.

Pinkie sonreia y suspiraba mirando en direccion a la cafetería, fluttershy se dio cuenta.

- estas muy alegre pinkie - dijo fluttershy sonriendo amigablemente - mas de lo normal.

Pinkie con comida en la boca no pudo contener su emoción.

- fluttershy! - dijo pinkie sacando algunas migajas de su boca - estoy enamorada!

Fluttershy estaba impresionada, pinkie no se enamoraba tan fácilmente.

- en serio? - pregunto fluttershy, después con un tenedor se comió una lechuga.

- ese chico es grandioso - dijo pinkie con euforia - intrépido muy gracioso y muy loco

Fluttershy sentia que habia escuchado eso antes.

- le regale un pastel como signo de mi amor - continuó pinkie - espero que lo haya visto, que lo haya comido, que emoción, espero que este pensando en mi.

- es curioso - dijo fluttershy acabando de comer su lechuga - twilight esta enamorada de un chico.

Pinkie dejó de hablar, miro a fluttershy un poco seria.

- no me hables de twilight - dijo pinkie enojada - ella es un muy, muy, una muy amiga mala.

Fluttershy dejo de hablar y continuó comiendo, fluttershy pensaba con sospecha, sera el mismo chico? Esa es la razón por la que estan peleadas? Quien sera?

Después en la hora de salida, fluttershy estaba en la puerta principal esperando a big mac para su cita, mientras espetaba escuchó pequeños ronquidos.

Fluttershy se asomó y junto a las escaleras estaba discord descansando, fluttershy se asustó y dio varios pasos atras. Discord no se había percatado.

Después llegó bic mac, fluttershy se dio cuenta, lo agarró del brazo y se retiraron rápidamente de la escuela, en ese momento discord despertó.

Mientras caminaba en la calle, fluttershy y big mac conversaban.

- como estuvo tu día? - pregunto fluttershy un poco tímida - estuvo bien?

- eeyup - dijo big mac

- no hubo algo interesante? - pregunto fluttershy

- nope - dijo big mac

- ok - dijo fluttershy

Después fueron al cine para ver una película. Fluttershy y big mac casi no hablaban, la película era "el pony que queria ser alicornio".

Después de la película, los dos salieron del cine.

- Cómo te pareció la película? - pregunto fluttershy

- bien - dijo big mac

- seguro? - pregunto fluttershy

- eeyup

- ami no me gustó mucho - dijo fluttershy

- pues ami tampoco - dijo big mac - nope

- que? - dijo fluttershy - en serio?

- eeyup

Después fueron a un restaurante.

En el restaurante y sentados, fluttershy pidió una ensalada y big mac pidio manzanas. Fluttershy quiso iniciar una conversación.

- el restauran se ve lindo - dijo fluttershy - que te parece?

- eeyup - dijo big mac.

Fluttershy miraba con aburrimiento a big mac.

- como va todo en sweet apple acres? - pregunto fluttershy - hay problemas?

- nope - dijo big mac.

Fluttershy estaba un poco molesta, pero no lo demostraba.

Después llegó su comida, fluttershy comia la ensalada y big mac sus manzanas, todo en silencio.

Después salieron del restaurante y big mac llevó a su casa a fluttershy. Empezaba a oscurecer.

En la entrada de la casa de fluttershy.

- gracias big mac - dijo fluttershy - me divertí... tu te divertistes?

- eeyup - dijo big mac.

- bueno - dijo fluttershy sacando sus llaves - gracias, buenas noches

- nope - dijo big mac

- Qué? - dijo fluttershy - pasa algo?

Big mac se sonrojó

- fluttershy - dijo big mac - quieres ser mi novia?

Fluttershy se sonrojó un poco, miro hacia el piso. Hubo un silencio de 30 segundos.

- me tengo que ir - dijo fluttershy nerviosa - nos vemos

- eeyup - dijo big mac

Después fluttershy cerró la puerta. Big mac se marcho un poco alegre.

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela.

Fluttershy se encontró a applejack en ep salón de clases. Empezaron a hablar.

- hola cubito de azúcar - dijo applejack - como te fue ayer?

- estuvo bien! - dijo fluttershy - fue divertido... eso creo.

Applejack estaba alegre, recargada en su asiento.

- le gustas a mi hermano - dijo applejack

Fluttershy sonrojada

- supongo - dijo fluttershy - como te fue ayer en sweet apple acres?

Applejack se sonrojo muchísimo, mas que cuando sunset shimmer la hizo enojar.

- bueno - dijo applejack - un chico se me declaró

Fluttershy estaba muy impresionada por la noticia, pero no le sorprendía, applejack era una chica hermosa, solo que era jusgada por ser una chica de campo.

- en serio? - pregunto fluttershy

- si! - dijo applejack - le demostré mi afecto regalandole una canasta llena de manzana.

- increíble - dijo fluttershy - como es? Quien es?

Applejack sintió pánico, temía que la jusgaran por estar enamorada de discord.

- la verdad no te lo puedo decir - dijo applejack muy sonrojada - es un poco complicado.

Fluttershy se molestó, tantos secretos entre sus amigas, y todo gracias a chicos misteriosos.

- bueno... me alegra mucho - dijo fluttershy - y que le dijiste?

- le dije que lo pensaría bien - dijo applejack muy apenada - ya que todo pasó muy rápido y me tomó de sorpresa.

- eso es muy lindo - dijo fluttershy - incluso applebloom ya necesita un padre.

- que quieres decir? - pregunto applejack confundida

- bueno - dijo fluttershy apenada por su comentario - has cuidado y educado a applebloom como si fuera tu hija... es un chiste.

Applejack se sonrojó mas y empezó a sudar.

- bueno cubito de azúcar - dijo applejack - entendí el chiste, puede ser que tengas razón.

Después llegaron mas compañeros de clase, applejack y fluttershy dejaron de platicar.

En la hora de recreo, fluttershy estaba en el patio de juegos acompañado a rainbow dash en un entrenamiento personal.

Rainbow trataba de escalar los muros de la escuela, despues intentaba saltar entre los árboles de la escuela, luego brincaba mesa por mesa en la cafetería. Fluttershy solo la seguia lo mas rápido que podía, cargaba las cosas de rainbow.

Después rainbow se detuvo en la cancha de fútbol, fluttershy le llevo una toalla seca, rainbow agarró la toalla y se secó el sudor de la frente.

- aun no es suficiente - dijo rainbow molesta - tengo que mejorar mi velocidad, soy muy lenta.

- rainbow - dijo fluttershy preocupada - entrenas todos los días, porque entrenas mas?

- tengo que ganarle - dijo rainbow sentandose en una banca de la cancha - quiero demostrarle que soy la mejor.

Después rainbow pidió su guitarra, rápidamente fluttershy le entrego la guitarra.

- ganarle? - dijo fluttershy - a quien?

Rainbow preparó su guitarra y empezó a tocarla, ignorando las preguntas de fluttershy.

Fluttershy fruncio el ceño, nadie de sus amigas se ha tomado las molestias de decirle lo que les sucedió.

Rainbow tocaba la guitarra muy pesadamente, no era su estilo, pero sonaba muy bien.

Después era hora de la salida. Fluttershy se reunió con rarity.

- hola rarity - dijo fluttershy - quieres acompañarme al parque, voy a hacer un censo de conejitos.

- lo siento mucho cariño - dijo rarity - tengo un asunto importante y tengo que ir de inmediato a mi boutique.

Fluttershy se sintió triste.

- necesitas ayuda? - pregunto fluttershy

- no te preocupes - respondió rarity dramática - yo puedo hacerlo sola, aunque me cueste toda la vida.

De inmediato rarity se retiró a su boutique.

Fluttershy fue al parque sola, ninguna de sus amigas quiso acompañarla.

Fluttershy llegó al parque y saludo a sus amigos animales.

Los animales se acercaron muy afectuosamente. Fluttershy ya no se sentía sola.

Después con una libreta empezó a hacer el censo.

Pasaron algunas horas, fluttershy no se aburría, ella amaba estar con sus amigos animalitos.

Después de acabar el censo, noto que la población de conejitos era estable, fluttershy temia que la población se saliera de control, evitar que la gente se moleste con la sobrepoblacion de conejos y llamen al control de plagas.

Luego se sentó en el pasto y abrazo a los animales. Hablaba con ellos.

- me alegra mucho estar con ustedes - dijo fluttershy a sus amiguitos - últimamente han pasado cosas extrañas en mi escuela.

Los animales ponian mucha atención, realmente entendían a su amiga de cabello rosa.

- twilight y pinkie no se llevan muy bien - dijo fluttershy un poco triste - rainbow esta obsesionada con el deporte.

Algunos animales se recargaban en las piernas de fluttershy, mostrando comprensión.

- rarity muy dramatica - continuó fluttershy - applejack guardando secretos...

-no quiero que mis amigas se distancien - dijo fluttershy con un suspiro de tristeza - y ahora big mac quiere que sea su novia.

Fluttershy acarició a uno de los conejitos.

- no se que hacer - dijo fluttershy empezando a preocuparse.

Después unos patitos y unas ardillitas se acercaron, se acurrucaron en fluttershy, tratando de consolarla.

Fluttershy sentia el plumaje y el pelaje de los animales, eso la tranquilizo.

- gracias amiguitos - dijo fluttershy con una sonrisa adorable.

Después fluttershy empezó a cantar con alegría con sus amigos animales, su voz angelical e himpnotizante.

Mientras tanto:

Discord caminaba junto al parque, él hablaba solo.

- Demonios, tonto malvavisco, primero me desprecia, despues me encierra en ese armario, luego se robo mi idea. son puras mamad... Y ahora tengo que convivir con esa tonta delatora.

Discord miro el parque, recordando la experiencia que tuvo con pinkie pie y después con rainbow dash, se detuvo a contemplar el parque.

- aunque... hasta ahora no me habia dado cuenta, admito que todas esas chicas son muy bonitas... lastima que ninguna me puede corresponder y yo no pueda corresponderle a alguna de ellas.

Después medito lo que dijo y empezó a negar con la cabeza tratando de olvidar y negar lo que dijo, y quitar de su mente imágenes de esas chicas.

De repente escucho a una chica cantar armoniosamente dentro del parque. Discord penso que estaba loco, al pensar en chicas, imaginaba el sonido.

Después se dio cuenta de que la melodía de la chica era real, discord nuna habia escuchado algo tan hermoso, tan libre e inocente, discord con curiosidad entró al parque, quería saber quien cantaba tan maravillosamente.

Entro al parque y detras de un árbol se asomó, discord no lo podía creer. La chica delatora era la que cantaba junto a un gran grupo de animalitos.

- wow - dijo discord hablando solo - parece personaje de cuento de hadas, sera mejor que espere a que termine de cantar.

Fluttershy cantaba con tanta seguridad y hermosura, discord veia a fluttershy con mucho asombro y ternura, la belleza de fluttershy era incomparable.

Discord negaba con la cabeza, pero su corazón latía muy fuerte, en su corazón crecia un sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido.

Fluttershy finalizó su hermosa canción, discord empezó a aplaudir, fluttershy escuchó los aplausos, sintió mucha pena y miedo.

Miró entre los árboles, se dio cuenta con terror, era discord.

- bravo - dijo discord con alegría - cantas muy hermoso.

Discord se acercaba a fluttershy muy tranquilamente, fluttershy empezó a tener mucho miedo, los animalitos huyeron.

Discord se acercó más a fluttershy, mientras fluttershy daba pasos hacia atras.

Al acercarse, discord miro el rostro de fluttershy que expresaba miedo y terror por su presencia.

Discord comprendió, y se detuvo mirando el horror de la chica de cabello rosa.

Los sentimientos de discord se convirttieron en desprecio.

- tu rostro lo delata fluttershy - dijo discord muy ofendido - me tienes mucho miedo.

Discord inmediatamente retrocedió, fluttershy se dio cuenta y se sintió apenada.

- lamento mucho haberte asustado - dijo discord molesto - lamento tener este horrible aspecto.

Discord no soportaba el desprecio de los demás, al ver el terror y miedo en el rostro de fluttershy, decidió mejor alejarse.

- no te preocupes fluttershy - dijo discord dando media vuelta para retirarse - le dire a celestia que convivi contigo.

Fluttershy se sintió muy avergonzada de lo que hizo, miro a discord con compasión.

- descuida delatora - continuó discord - me asegurare que nunca nos volvamos a ver

Discord sin perder tiempo, se fue corriendo, sin mirar atrás.

- no! - dijo fluttershy preocupada - discord! Edpera!

Pero era demasiado tarde, discord no escucho y se marchó.

Discord corria sin detenerse, no podia quitarse de la mente la mirada de terror de fluttershy.

Estaba oscureciendo el cielo, discord llego a la escuela, respiraba intensamente, conservó la calma.

Después de entra a la escuela, entro al edificio y con prisa se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Discord no soportaba el menosprecio, mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca, en un pasillo una ventana reflejaba como espejo, discord se detuvo y miró la ventana, miró su reflejo.

Discord no soportaba verse a un espejo, odiaba ver su reflejo, su aspecto era para muchos muy desagradable, con mucha furia golpeó la pared, la pared se agrieto por el golpe.

Después llegó a la biblioteca y se acostó en su cama de libros.

Discord pensó que talvez durmiendo se le olvidaria de su mente ese hermoso rostro lleno de miedo.

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado, dejen comentario, consejos y solicitudes, SE SOLICITA TRADUCTOR**

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor denle en favoritos y compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho. Gracias por ver mis fanfics. **


	12. Chapter 12 De todo corazón Fluttercord

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls. **

**Espero que este sea el capítulo que inicié lo que todos esperamos, el gran y poderoso Fluttercord XD**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, para mi es maravilloso que les haya gustado mis fanfics. Gracias por todo su apoyo. Eso me ayuda a inspirarme y a seguir con la historia. **

**Feliz cumpleaños HOOBINS. De todo corazón. **

**Gracias por tu dibujo de fluttershy y discord, es muy hermoso, muchisimas gracias, No dejes de dibujar!**

**Sigo buscando mas traductores, hay todavía vacantes. **

**Gracias por su atención y disfruten. **

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**De todo corazón Fluttercord**

En el parque.

Fluttershy miro como se alejaba discord, razonando la situación, se dio cuenta de que discord no iba a hacerle daño, y que ella había exagerado, sentia mucha pena y vergüenza de si misma.

Empezó a oscurecer, fluttershy tenia miedo a la oscuridad, sin dudarlo agarró su mochila y se fue a casa.

Al dia siguiente, en la biblioteca de la escuela.

Eran las 8:00 am, discord empezaba a despertar, se dio cuenta de la hora, siempre lo despertaban a las 6:00 am para iniciar sus labores del dia, era obvio, era sábado, posiblemente ni el conserge trabajaba el sábado.

Discord estaba feliz, dos días de descanso y toda la escuela para él solito.

Discord se recosto en su cama de libros, dormir un poco más, cerró sus ojos y se acomodó.

Celestia entró a la biblioteca.

- discord - dijo celestia en voz alta - despierta!

Discord abrió los ojos muy molesto.

- celestia? - dijo discord levantandose de su cama - es sábado!

- tienes labores que hacer - dijo celestia - aseo general de la escuela.

- no! - dijo discord bostezando y sobando sus ojos por el sueño - ashhhh!

Celestia se sentó en la cama de discord.

- como te fue con rarity? - pregunto celestia

Discord fruncio el ceño, se levantó de la cama para no incomodar a celestia.

- pues - dijo discord - aprendi lo que son los derechos de autor.

Celestia levantó una ceja.

- y... - dijo celestia - Cómo te fue con fluttershy?

Discord se molestó, había olvidado por completo el rostro de terror de esa hermosa chica, pero celestia con su pregunta, lo hizo recordar ese horrible momento.

Discord empezó a sudar de los nervios

(Mente de discord)

Maldita trollestia de mierd... tenia que recordarme ese momento, pero no hay problema, le mentire, si le mentire a esta hija de put...

( Fin del pensamiento de discord)

- me la pase bien - dijo discord fingiendo una sonrisa - es una chica muy agradable.

Celestia miro a discord con mucha duda.

- en serio? - pregunto celestia

- si - afirmo discord con la sonrisa fingida - es verdad

- pues - dijo celestia molesta y cruzando los brazos - fluttershy me explico algo diferente.

Discord dejo de sonreír.

- que? - dijo discord - en serio le dijo lo que sucedió?

- me llamó por teléfono ayer en la noche - contestó celestia - me explicó el malentendido.

Discord desvío la mirada, para discord no habia malentendido, ella le tuvo miedo.

- aunque debes admitir que fuiste un tonto - dijo celestia regañando a discord, discord miro confundido a celestia - apareciste de repente en un parque, te hacercate a una chica de 16 años completamente sola, sin nadie alrededor, cuando empezaba a oscurecer...

Discord escuchaba a celestia un poco apenado, rascando su brazo izquierdo de la vergüenza.

- yo tambien me hubiera asustado - continuó celestia - pero sabemos que no tenias malas intenciones con fluttershy... oh si?

- hey! - dijo discord molesto y sonrojado como un jitomate - yo no soy un pervertido!

- hahaha! - dijo celestia riendo - solo me estaba burlando

- trollestia - dijo discord susurrando con enojo.

- que dijiste? - dijo celestia enojada por el refunfuñar de discord.

- nada princesa! - dijo discord sonriendo.

Celestia tomó aire para tranquilizarse

- hoy conviviras con fluttershy - dijo celestia

- que? - dijo discord - no lo voy a hacer!

- si lo harás - dijo celestia - aprenderas buenos modales con ella, te lo ordeno!

- hey! - respondió discord - eso va mas allá de las actividades extralaborales, te demandare a los derechos del trabajador.

- no puedes - dijo celestia sonriendo - no estas en el sindicato.

- asshhhh! - dijo discord - ok lo haré.

- bien, ella llegará pronto - dijo celestia - apúrate al aceo del instituto!

Celestia se levantó de la cama y se retiró.

Discord se quedó callado y molesto. Sin opciones empezo a hacer limpieza de la escuela.

Con un trapeador limpio el piso, enjuago los baños, con un trapo limpió las mesas de la cafeteria, después las ventanas.

Tres horas después

Discord acabó de hacer todo el aseo de la escuela. Discord estaba muy molesto y muy cansado.

- esto es estúpido - dijo discord hablando solo - he estado como un esclavo, odio mi vida y odio todo.

Discord avento todos sus materiales de limpieza dentro del armario de conserge y cerrando la puerta del armario con furia.

- ahora convivir con la chica cobarde - dijo discord cambiando su actitud de enojo a tristeza - no!

Discord no sacaba de su mente, la mirada de miedo que expresó fluttershy.

- no! - dijo discord triste - no soporto que me miren con miedo, menos con terror.

- no lo soporto! - grito discord sufriendo - mejor me iré! No tengo que estar soportando esto!

Discord no dudo y corrio hacia la puerta de salida.

Llego a la salida y abrió la puerta, después de haber abierto la puerta, fluttershy lo estaba esperando.

- hola discord - dijo fluttershy mirando a discord un poco nerviosa.

Discord miró a fluttershy y se quedó inmóvil, ese hermoso rostro.

- eh! - dijo discord nervioso - hola?!

Discord y fluttershy se quedaron callados por un momento.

- discord - dijo fluttershy timida y mirando al piso - lamento mucho lo de ayer!

Discord dejo de estar nervioso y escuchó a fluttershy.

- fui muy mala - dijo fluttershy - quiero que seamos amigos

- claro! - dijo discord sin problema

Fluttershy sonrió amable y dulcemente.

Discord sonrió, regreso su confianza.

- bien mi querida fluttershy! - dijo discord con mucho animo - que quieres hacer?

Fluttershy se sonrojó un poco.

- bueno - respondió fluttershy - me gustaría que me ayudara a repartir folletos

Fluttershy sacó de su mochila millares de folletos, discord los sujeto y leyo uno de los folletos

"Voluntarios para el centro de adopción de animales de Canterlot"

Discord pensó, animales? Recordando que ayer encontro a fluttershy cantando con unos animalitos del parque.

- wow - dijo discord

- se que no es interesante o divertido - dijo fluttershy - pero me gustaria que me ayudaras.

- esto es aburrido - dijo discord sonriendo

Fluttershy entristeció

- pero - continuó discord - podemos hacerlo divertido.

Fluttershy no comprendio

- Cómo? - pregunto fluttershy

- no lo se - dijo discord sonriendo - pero hay que intentarlo

Después salieron de la escuela y empezaron a repartir los folletos

Fluttershy no tenia suerte, trataba de repartir las hojas, pero los transeúntes la ignoraban

- voluntarios para ayudar al centro de adopción de animalitos abandonados - decía fluttershy muy tímidamente

Con discord era lo mismo.

- voluntarios para el centro de, de no se que - decia discord, pero nadie le hacia caso - tomenlo o dejendenlo, llevelo, lleveloo...

Fluttershy por mas que intento no logro repartir ningun volante, sintió mucha tristeza, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a llorar decepcionada.

Discord se dio cuenta, fluttershy era una chica sensible, el repartir folletos fue un fracaso.

Discord se acercó a fluttershy, se agacho y la tomo de un hombro, queriendo consolarla.

- eres voluntaria en ese centro de adopción? - pregunto discord muy comprensivo

Fluttershy seco sus lágrimas y miro a discord.

- si, soy la única - dijo fluttershy - mis amigas me ayudaban al principio, pero ahora solo soy yo.

Discord sonrió tranquilamente.

- me puedes llevar? - dijo discord

Fluttershy se sorprendió, le brillaron los ojos de la emocion, rápidamente se levantó, agarró de la mano a discord y lo llevó a centro de adopción, ambos corrían a gran velocidad.

Llegaron al centro de adopción.

Fluttershy saludó a sus amigos animales, que estaban en jaulas y casitas muy agradables.

Los animales al escuchar a fluttershy gritaban de emocion.

Discord estaba impresionado, parecía que los animales amaban a su cuidadora.

- bienvenido - dijo fluttershy con alegría incomparable - te presento a mi gran familia.

- wow - dijo discord mirando el gran cuarto lleno de criaturas - son mucho animales!

- son animalitos muy buenos y bondadosos - dijo fluttershy acariciando a unos perritos - esperando a que los adopten.

- ok - dijo discord - que podemos hacer?

Fluttershy miraba a discord con asombro,

- pues - dijo fluttershy - hoy toca limpiar el hogar de los hamsters

- genial - dijo discord con indiferencia - mas limpieza.

Rápidamente fueron al cuarto en donde estaban los hamsters. Discord lkevava los productos de limpieza.

Fluttershy les dijo a los hamsters que se salieran para que ella pudiera limpiar su hogar. Los hamsters muy obedientes salieron.

- discord, cuidalos mucho - dijo fluttershy con un trapo y una cubeta llena de jabón - mienntras limpio su casita.

- estas segura? - pregunto discord - no quieres ayuda?

- no te preocupes - dijo fluttershy dandole una sonrisa a discord - estare bien

Discord le devolvió la sonrisa.

Después fluttershy estaba lavando el hogar de los hamsters.

Discord solto un suspiro de alegría, ver la sonrisa de fluttershy era muy reconfortante.

De repente un hamster le aventó una piedra que le pego en la cabeza a discord.

Discord se disgusto y miró a los hamsters. Los hamsters miraban enojados a discord.

Discord les regreso la mirada.

- hey roedores - dijo discord - no me hagan ver mal ante...

Discord fue interrumpido por otra piedra aventada por otro hamster.

- no me hagan enojar o..

Otra piedra interrumpió a discord.

Fluttershy mientras limpiaba la casa de los hamsters, no se percataba de la guerra que habia en sus espaldas.

Cinco hamsters saltaron a la cara de discord, otros a sus brazos, discord manoteaba trataba de libetarse de los animales, pero eran demasiados.

Discord cayó al suelo, algunos hamsters con pequeñas cuerdas empezaron a amarrar a discord

- flutters... - dijo discord, pero al momento fue amordazado por los hamsters - mmmmmm!

Un rato después, fluttershy alegremente término de limpiar.

Volteo para ver a discord y los hamsters, no podia creer lo que veia.

Discord estaba colgado de cabeza, amarrado por todas partes del cuerpo y hamsters bailaban victoriosos.

- discord! - dijo fluttershy - lo lamento tanto.

Fluttershy estuvo desatando a discord, le desamarro la soga de su boca.

- descuida fluttershy - dijo discord cayendo al piso - ouch!

Después discord se levantó acariciando su cabeza por la caida.

Fluttershy dio una pequeña risita.

- hey! - dijo discord sonriendo - si me dolio.

- perdón - dijo fluttershy tapando su boca con su mano derecha.

- si me lo permites - dijo discord - yo limpiate y tu cuida a tus amiguitos.

- no discord - dijo fluttershy avergonzada - no quiero causarte molestias.

- descuida pequeña delatora - dijo discord sonriendo - todo el tiempo me la paso limpiando, hoy limpie una escuela completa yo solito, esto sera fácil.

- pero - insistió fluttershy

Discord saco a algunos animales de sus jaulas y casitas, con un cepillo, agua y jabón, empezó a limpiar los hogares de los animales.

Fluttershy vigilaba a los animales, los acariciaba con ternura, mientras observaba a discord.

Discord era rápido y en poco tiempo logro terminar. Con un trapo, logro secar las casitas.

Despues de haber acabado, fluttershy les dijo a los animalitos que regresen a sus hogares, los animales fueron muy obedientes y regresaron a sus casas.

- gracias discord - dijo fluttershy con cariño.

- no hay problema - dijo discord.

Después fluttershy le dio alimento a cada animalito, ella tarareaba una hermosa melodía mientra los alimentaba, discord estaba hipnotizado, que hermosa voz.

Después fluttershy se despidió de sus amigos, tenia que darle alimentos a sus amiguitos del parque. A fluttershy no le gustaba dejarlos solos, se entristeció mucho después de despedirse.

Discord solo observaba, ella amaba a sus mascotas, hasta para discord verla triste le causaba ternura.

Después acompañó a fluttershy al parque con pequeñas bolsas de alimentos en la mano.

En el parque, fluttershy llamó a sus amiguitos de una manera tan gentil y armoniosa. Discord solamente observaba.

Entre los árboles, arbustos y agujeros en la tierra salian diferentes criaturitas de diversos tamaños, consejos, ardillas, patitos, palomas, pequeñas aves, etcétera.

- buen día amigos! - dijo fluttershy a la multitud de animales - les traje comida deliciosa.

Los animales gritaban de alegría. Inmediatamente discord le entregó las bolsas con comida a fluttershy.

Fluttershy empezo a repartir el alimento: verduras para los conejitos, semillas para las ardillas, alpiste para las aves.

Discord se alejo un poco, se limitó a observar, no quería interrumpir a su nueva amiga.

Fluttershy se dio cuenta.

- discord - dijo fluttershy amablemente - quiero que me ayudes a alimentarlos

- no lo se - dijo discord con timidez - posiblemente huirian de mí, como la última vez.

Fluttershy se acercó a discord.

- inténtalo - dijo fluttershy dando una sonrisa - tu puedes

Fluttershy puso en las manos de discord un poco de alpiste.

Discord sin dudar, obedeció a fluttershy; con el alpiste se acercó a un grupo de aves.

Las aves se alejaron, discord se molestó un poco, volvió a acercarse, pero las aves se alejaron.

- aves mensas! - dijo discord en voz baja - no me hagan ver mal ante ella!

Las aves empezaron a picotear la cabeza y la cara de discord, discord corría dando vueltas, tratando de escapar de las aves, después discord se estreyo ante un árbol y cayo al piso.

Fluttershy fue a auxiliar a discord. Discord estaba en el piso, fluttershy se inclinó para ayudarle.

- discord! pregunto fluttershy muy comprensiva - te encuentras bien?

Discord abrió los ojos y miro a fluttershy

- ahora me siento muy bien - dijo discord con una sonrisa.

Fluttershy se sonrojó y dio una pequeña sonrisa nervios.

Después discord se levantó, ambos continuaron alimentando a los animales.

Después de un rato, el alimento se habia terminado, fluttershy se sento en el césped, los animales se acurrucaron a su alrededor, discord estaba un poco apartado del grupo.

- eres muy popular en el parque - dijo discord - es agradable respirar aire limpio en este parque, entiendo por que te gusta tanto.

- me gustan mucho los animales - dijo fluttershy - cuidar a todo ser viviente del mundo

- wow - dijo discord - nunca conocí a alguien tan noble como tú.

- en serio? - pregunto fluttershy.

- es verdad - dijo discord - eres un héroe para estas criaturas.

Fluttershy se sintió muy alargada.

- gracias discord - dijo fluttershy - pero no es suficiente.

- que? - pregunto discord - porqué?

- no hay ayuda suficiente - dijo fluttershy con tristeza - el centro de adopción siempre ha estado en quiebra, no hay financiamiento.

- lo lamento - dijo discord - quisiera poder ayudar

- ya lo estas haciendo - dijo fluttershy sonriendo.

Discord se alegró muchísimo, su corazón empezó a latir rápido.

- fluttershy! - dijo discord

- si? - pregunto fluttershy

- puedes hacer algo por mi ? - dijo discord un poco nervioso.

- claro! - dijo fluttershy

- puedes cantar una canción? - dijo discord - por favor?

Fluttershy sintió un poco de vergüenza.

- no lo se - dijo fluttershy con una voz baja - no soy buena cantando.

- de que estas hablando! - dijo discord - cantas hermoso!

Fluttershy se sonrojó mucho

- vamos! - insistió discord - te lo pido por favor

Unos segundos después, Fluttershy se animo, saco de su mochila una clase de pandereta.

Discord estaba confundido.

Después fluttershy empezó a mover la pandereta, un ritmo muy agradable, después fluttershy empezó a cantar.

Discord escuchaba, la melodía, el ritmo eran de lo mejor.

Fluttershy agarró confianza y cantó con mas entusiasmo.

Discord aplaudia.

Fluttershy cantaba con mas volumen y ritmo.

De repente un brillo de color rosa cubrió a fluttershy. Fluttershy empezó a levitar.

Discord se asustó un poco, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo.

En la cabeza de fluttershy salieron unas extrañas orejas de color amarillo, de su espalda salieron alas.

Discord creyó que estaba loco, que era solo una ilusión.

Después fluttershy acabó su canción, al finalizar la canción hubo un deslumbrante brillo, después fluttershy regreso a la normalidad.

Discord estaba estupefacto, sus ojos y su boca muy abiertos.

Fluttershy miro el rostro impresionado de discord, ella sintió mucha pena.

- lo siento mucho discord - dijo fluttershy cubriendo su rostro - canto horrible

- fluttershy - dijo discord sin perder la impresión - eres un ángel?

Fluttershy se ruborizó

- esas alas - continuó discord - esa musica y esos brillos de colores, tu debes ser una criatura celestial

- gracias - dijo fluttershy - pero no lo soy

- wow! - dijo discord - esto no se ve todos los días.

- por favor! - dijo fluttershy con miedo - no se lo digas a nadie.

- no te preocupes mi hermoso ángel del cielo - dijo discord - por ti, no le diré a nadie.

Fluttershy estaba muy alagada, nadie habia sido tan amable con ella, tampoco nadie le habían dicho que era hermosa.

Empezó a anochecer, otro dia se terminaba, fluttershy se despidió de sus amiguitos del parque.

- quieres que te acompañe a tu casa - pregunto discord amablemente

- si - dijo fluttershy muy timida.

Discord extendió su brazo como todo un caballero, fluttershy tomó el brazo de discord, aferrándose, ambos caminaron tranquilamente fuera del parque.

Después llegaron a la entrada de la casa de fluttershy.

- gracias discord! - dijo fluttershy soltando el brazo de discord y acercándose a su puerta principal - me divertí muchísimo! Te divertistes?

- nunca en mi vida me había divertido tanto - dijo discord con mucha alegría.

Fluttershy le devolvió una sonrisa.

Fluttershy abrió su puerta

- fluttershy! - dijo discord

Fluttershy se detuvo dejando la puerta abierta a la mitad.

- si? - dijo fluttershy mirando a discord con ternura.

- te puedo ver mañana? - pregunto discord rascando su cabeza por los nervios.

Fluttershy se sonrojó bastante.

- se que sonará raro - dijo discord sudando por los nervios - pero me gustaria conocerte mejor, si tu no quieres no hay ningún problema, yo lo entenderé...

- claro que si! - dijo fluttershy - te parece si nos vemos a las 11:00 am en el parque?

Discord estaba a punto de quedarse sin palabras por la emoción.

- me parece perfecto! - dijo discord - ahi estaré!

Fluttershy sonrió

- ok... nos vemos mañana - dijo fluttershy - buenas noches

- Buenas noches - dijo discord - descansa

Fluttershy sonrió amablemente, entro a su casa y cerro su puerta lentamente.

Discord espero unos segundos, después se retiró.

Empezó a correr con alegría

- si! - gritaba discord - estoy feliz! Muy feliz!

El corazón de discord latía como loco, cada vez que recordaba a fluttershy.

- nunca habia tenido este sentimiento dentro de mi - dijo discord con emocion - me gusta tanto!

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado, dejen comentario, consejos y solicitudes, **

**Dedicado a todos mis lectores, en especial a HOOBINS**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo, espero actualizar pronto**


	13. Chapter 13 La cita

No** soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls.**

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, e tenido problemas al explicar alguna situaciones con los personajes, malentendidos**

**Gracias por sus comentarios**

**AVISO:**

**Regresare a clases, mas mi trabajo, ya no podre actualizar tan rápido como en esta semana. **

**Talvez un capitulo cada semana o hasta dos semanas. **

**Espero y puedan entender y tener un poco de paciencia.**

**Gracias por su atención y disfruten. **

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**La cita**

al día siguiente.

Discord despertó, finalmente, era domingo su primer día de descanso.

Discord recordó que a las 11:00 am veria a fluttershy, discord sonrió y suspiro diciendo en voz baja "fluttershy".

- discord - dijo celestia entrando a la biblioteca

Discord se molestó y cubrio su rostro con la almohada.

- que pasa princesa - dijo discord tratando de no mostrar su molestia - es domingo.

- lo se - dijo celestia estando junto a la cama de discord - es algo importante.

Discord aplastó la almohada contra su cara,

- que ocurre? - pregunto discord molesto

Celestia sacó de su bolsa un sobre

- tomalo! es tuyo - dijo celestia

Discord quitó la almohada de su rostro y miro el sobre que le estaba entregando celestia.

Discord confundido agarró el sobre

- que es? - pregunto discord - es ántrax?

Celestia golpeo la cabeza de discord, molesta por el comentario

- no torpe! - dijo celestia - es tu pago?

- mi pago? - pregunto discord mirando el sobre

- a mi personal le pago cada semana - dijo celestia - tu eres nuevo, pero has hecho grandes labores que decidí pagarte al igual que los demás.

Discord abrió el sobre.

- wow - dijo discord - 150 dolares

- bueno, se que es muy poco - dijo celestia un poco incómoda - pero con el paso del tiempo obtendrás un salario normal.

A discord le brillaron sus ojos, se sentía millonario.

- esto es genial - dijo discord con emocion - me sera muy útil para hoy

Celestia no comprendio, pero no quiso preguntar

- ok discord - dijo celestia - nos vemos el lunes

Celestia se retiró sin problema.

Discord se levantó, esperó a que celestia se retirará por completo, miró el relog y eran las 9: 12 am; él sabia que tenia poco tiempo.

Se puso nervioso, no sabia que hacer, discord desconocía por completo por donde empezar.

Recordaba el rostro de fluttershy, su corazón latía fuertemente, pero tambien sentia mucha inseguridad, tenia menos de dos horas.

Sin dudar en la biblioteca prendió una de las computadoras y entró al Internet, abrió una pagina web que decia:

"Cómo tener la mejor cita del mundo

Manual para los idiotas"

Discord se ofendió, pero realmente discord no sabia que hacer.

Leyó la página y algunos detalles importantes:

- lucir bien

- llevarle un obsequio

- llevarla a lugares que a ella le gusten

- escucharla.

Discord penso por un momento.

- no parece tan difícil - dijo discord - esto es pan comido

Luego empezó a olfatear su camisa, olía horrible

- guacala! - dijo discord - tengo que comprar nueva ropa.

Sin perder tiempo discord salio de la escuela con su dinero.

20 minutos después.

Discord regresó a la escuela con boldas de ropa nueva.

Discord sabia que tenía que lucir bien.

En las regaderas de la escuela, discord empezó a bañarse, se echo mucho jabón y shampoo para quitarse toda la mugre y el mal olor de todo y cuerpo, se enjuago con agua muy fría, pero a él no le importaba.

Después discord metio en su boca mucha pasta dental y con un cepillo de dientes lavo su boca y sus dientes, en especial su gran colmillo. Después enjuago su boca.

Junto a las regaderas, había un espejo, miro su rostro, no le gustaba mirar su rostro, pero él nunca antes se había preocupado por su aspecto físico; no comprendia, ahora habia una razón para lucir bien.

Miro su barba; con un cuchillo, decidio rasurarla.

Después discord con un desodorante en aerosol, se lo puso en todo su cuerpo, pero discord al no estar acostumbrado a los desodorantes, empezó a ardele todo su cuerpo.

Discord corria y gritaba como loco por el fuerte ardor.

Después se vistió con su ropa nueva y limpia, era incómoda y rasposa, pero lucia bien.

Miró el relog, era las 10:35 am, discord se preocupó, tenia poco tiempo.

Después sin perder tiempo salió de la escuela y fue inmediatamente al parque.

En la calle a mitad de camino recordó algo que le inquieto.

- put... madr... - dijo discord - se me olvidó el pin... regalo

Discord no sabia que hacer.

- que le gustan a las chicas? - pregunto discord a si mismo - gusanos de goma? Celulares? Agua ardiente?

Discord pensó un breve momento.

- a fluttershy le gustan los animales - dijo discord - pero ya tiene muchas mascotas

- a fluttershy le gusta cantar - dijo discord - pero ella ya tiene una pandereta.

- le gustará la leche con chocolate?

Discord no sabia que hacer, se le iba a hacer tarde.

Caminando en las calles, encontró un puesto de flores.

- flores? - dijo discord - porqué a las mujeres les gustaran tanto?

Rápidamente fue al puesto de flores, fue atendido por rose.

- buenos días - dijo rose amablemente - en que lo puedo ayudar.

- hola - dijo discord - me da unas flores, hermosas y baratas.

Rose miro al cliente, no lo podía creer

- asesor discord? - pregunto rose

Discord miró a la chica confundido

- eh? - dijo discord - te conozco?

- si - dijo rose - el viernes me asesoró en un problema de cálculo diferencial

Discord miró de nuevo a la chica, no se acordó de ella.

- genial ok - dijo discord - oye, me puedes ayudar?

- en que te puedo ayudar - dijo rose sin problema

- que flores me recomiendas - dijo discord - es para alguien especial

- eso depende - dijo rose - es una cita? Un aniversario? Una proposición? O unas disculpas?

- es una cita - respondió discord mirando su relog - por favor que sea rápido.

Rose no perdió tiempo y le dio a discord un ramo de rosas.

- aquí tiene! - dijo rose - son 7.85

Discord le pago

- ok gracias - dijo discord - adiós!

Inmediatamente discord se marcho corriendo.

Rose estaba sorprendida.

De inmediato saco su celular y entro a redes sociales

En la red social donde estaba conectado la comunidad de alumnos. Rose publico en el perfil.

"Discord el asesor, conserge y cocinero de la escuela esta saliendo con alguien"

Algunos alumnos de la escuela dieron "liked" al perfil y empezaron a comentar.

"Eso es raro y asqueroso y me refiero a discord"

Dejaron otro comentario

"Lo vimos con pinkie pie en la fiesta de gilda"

Dejaron otro comentario

"Pero el otro dia estaba en el parque tocando la guitarra con rainbow"

Dejaron otro comentario

"A mi me dijeron que se le declaró a la campesina"

Dejaron otro comentario

"Sweetybell me dijo que estuvo con rarity en su boutique" (recibió 30 likeds el comentario)

Dejaron otro comentario

"Es repugnante que alguien este con chicas jóvenes, él posiblemente tenga la edad de Celestia y Luna"

...

Coninuaron los comentarios en la red social, muchos estudiantes se enteraron del rumor.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de fluttershy.

Fluttershy estaba encerrada en su cuarto, su conejito ángel la acompañaba

Fluttershy estaba un poco incómoda y nerviosa, ella saldría con la persona que le tenia miedo.

- que debo hacer ángel? - pregunto fluttershy - que debo ponerme?

Angel la veía disgustado, no estaba de acuerdo de que fluttershy saliera con un tipo.

- oh dios mío - dijo fluttershy - se me hace tarde y no quiero fallarle

Angel cruzaba los brazos. Fluttershy recordaba el rostro de discord.

- pero... - dijo fluttershy con un poco asustada - ese chico me causa un poco de miedo.

Fluttershy razono un momento.

- pero es muy gentil - continuó hablando fluttershy - fue lindo conmigo.

Fluttershy miró a ángel, ángel se veia serio

- no te molestes conejito ángel - dijo fluttershy - solo saldre con él como su amiga

Fluttershy miro el relog, eran las 10:51 am, se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Fluttershy agarró una sudadera de color verde claro, después salió de su cuarto, bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar a su puerta principal.

- a donde vas fluttershy? - pregunto su padre sentado en el sillón mirando la televisión.

Fluttershy se sintió nerviosa, a sus padres no les gustaban que ella saliera con personas, ni siquiera con amigos o amigas.

- voy a ver a mis amigos - respondió fluttershy - del centro de adopción

- no iras con ningun chico? - dijo su padre un poco molesto y con desconfianza

- no papá! - dijo fluttershy - ire a cuidarlos y alimentarlos.

- ok puedes ir - dijo su padre - no decepciones a tu padre.

- no lo haré papá! - dijo fluttershy.

Fluttershy salió de su casa, sentia tristeza por haberle mentido a su padre, pero fluttershy sabia que acabando la cita con discord iria a ver a sus amigos animales. La preocupación de fluttershy por los animalitos era inherente.

Mientras tanto, discord habia llegado al parque muy alegre, eran las 10:59 am

- que emoción - decía discord a si mismo muy alegre - vere a fluttershy, me sudan las manos y late muy fuerte mi corazón.

Miró el relog eran las 11 : 00 am

- espero que luzca hermosa - continuó discord - bueno siempre ella es hermosa

Eran las 11:01 am

- oh no ya es tarde! - dijo discord - se habrá demorado? O me equivoqué de lugar? Me equivoqué de hora?

Eran las 11:02 am

- se habra arrepentido? - dijo discord un poco angustiado - ella me habrá jugado una broma? Talvez no quiere verme, no le agrado.

Eran las 11:03 am

- a quien quiero engañar! -dijo discord triste - ella no vendrá, fue demasiado bello para ser verdad.

Eran las 11:04 am

Discord se puso de rodillas, sumido de tristeza.

- fui un estúpido! Un estupido! - dijo discord conteniendo las lágrimas - soy de lo peor!

De repente a lo lejos se escucho un grito de una chica.

- discord!

Inmediatamente discord se levantó, sacudió su ropa, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño perfume, se perfumo todo su cuerpo y acomodo el ramo de rosas y sonrió alegremente.

Fluttershy apareció y se hacerco a discord.

- hola mi querida fluttershy! - dijo discord dandole el ramo de rosas - es para ti, como un símbolo de amistad

Fluttershy estaba muy impresionada, discord lucia muy diferente, con mas calidez y alegría, las rosas eran hermosas, sin dudarlo recibió el ramo con amabilidad.

- oh discord! - dijo fluttershy sonriendo con mucha pena - Muchas gracias! Son hermosas!

- flores hermosas - dijo discord sonriendo - para una chica mas hermosa

Fluttershy se sonrojó y miro al piso.

Discord con mucha confianza agarró del hombro a fluttershy muy suavemente

- que quieres hacer? - dijo discord seguro de si mismo - ir al cine? Una cena? Un viaje a la luna?

Fluttershy sonrió por la alegría contagiosa de discord, pero de un momento a otro ella entristeció.

- bueno... - dijo fluttershy muy timida - no se, lo que te parezca mejor.

Discord miró a fluttershy, el hermoso rostro de fluttershy reflejaba timidez y tristeza. Parecía que a fluttershy le preocupaba algo.

Discord se dio cuenta de que la cita no empezaba con el pie derecho, empezó a recordar la recomendación de la pagina web "llevarla a lugares que le gusten"

Discord tuvo unas idea

- fluttershy! - dijo discord - voy a leer tu mente

- que? - dijo fluttershy con sorpresa

- no te muevas - dijo discord

Discord cerró sus ojos y empezó a acaricias suavemente la frente de fluttershy, fluttershy solo se quedaba quieta, sin comprender los que hacía discord.

Discord disfrutaba sentir la sedosa piel color amarillo claro de fluttershy

- me doy cuenta que estas preocupada - dijo discord concentrado y con los ojos cerrados - de algo en singular y plural

Fluttershy con los ojos cerrados sonreia, los dedos de discord acariciando su frente le hacia tener cosquillas.

- son pequeños y peludos - continuó discord - algunos de ellos me amordazaron ayer.

Fluttershy solto una pequeña carcajada, muy adorable

- estas preocupada por tus pequeños amigos - dijo discord - quieres ir a verlos?

Fluttershy estaba impresionada, parecía que discord habia leído su mente.

- tienes razón discord - dijo fluttershy con tristeza - me preocupó por ellos

Discord dio una pequeña sonrisa, comprensible.

- lo siento mucho discord - dijo fluttershy un poco apenada - pero quiero ir a ver a mis amigos

- pues bien - dijo discord - vamos a verlos

Fluttershy miro a discord impresionada

- en serio? - dijo fluttershy sin perder su impresión - quieres acompañarme?

Discord miró a fluttershy y después desvío la mirada.

- bueno - dijo discord - si tu no quieres que te acompañe, lo entiendo muy bien. ..

- no discord! - dijo fluttershy con mucha alegría - realmente me encantaría que me acompañaras

Discord sonrió

- antes de ir con tus amiguitos - dijo discord - vamos a ir de compras

- que? - dijo fluttershy sin entender

- claro que si! - dijo discord sacando su dinero del bolsillo - compraremos alimento y algunos juguetes para tus amiguitos, del orfanato y del parque

- discord - dijo fluttershy un poco apenada - no tienes que hacerlo

- no tengo que hacerlo pero... - dijo discord - yo quiero hacerlo, hacerlo por ti

Fluttershy se sonrojó, pero sabía que no era correcto

- p... p... Pero. .. Discord - dijo fluttershy timida - realmente no es necesario

- no te preocupes mi querida fluttershy! - dijo discord - toda mi vida he vivido sin nada, realmente no necesitare el dinero.

Fluttershy miro a discord y puso atención a lo que decia

- pero. .. si voy a utilizar ese dinero - dijo discord - quiero que sea para ayudarte como muestra de mi amistad

Fluttershy soltó unas lágrimas y abrazó a discord. Discord no veía venir el abrazo, quedo en estado de shock

- gracias discord - dijo fluttershy sin dejar de abrazar a discord - es lo mas lindo que han hecho por mi

Discord no podia moverse, sentia que estaba hecho de piedra, no pudo devolver el abrazo a fluttershy, sentia pánico.

Pero a pesar del panico, discord le gustó mucho el abrazo, el abrazo se sentía tan calido, los suaves bracitos de fluttershy envolviendolo como si fueran alas. Discord logró percibir el dulce aroma del cabello de fluttershy, olor a flores, discord quería que el abrazo durará por siempre.

Después fluttershy dejo de abrazar a discord

- perdon discord - dijo fluttershy muy sonrojada y muy apenada - lo lamento tanto.

Después discord recuperó la razón, y ambos muy ruborizados fueron caminando a una tienda de mascotas para comprar los alimentos.

Después ambos, mientras se devolvian sonrisas el uno al otro, fueron al centro de adopción, sin ningún problema discord ayudó a fluttershy a alimentar a las mascotas.

Después, fluttershy y discord caminaban en direccion al parque

Mientras caminaba, discord miraba con cautela a fluttershy, a discord le latia muy intensamente su corazón, para discord la chica lucia cada vez mas hermosa, caminaban muy juntos, discord trataba de disimular que no miraba a fluttershy

Discord tambien miraba la mano de fluttershy, discord quería agarrar de la mano a fluttershy y caminar totalmente juntos como si fueran novios, pero sabia que esa accion arruinaria el momento.

Después llegaron al parque, fluttershy saludo a sus amiguitos y después los alimento, ella convenció a discord, discord no se negó y acompaño a fluttershy a alimentar a los animales, uno muy cerca del otro.

Despues de alimentar a los animales, estuvieron un gran tiempo sentados en el parque platicando anécdotas y contando chistes, algunas veces contemplando los árboles.

Después en la tarde, discord acompañó a fluttershy hasta la puerta de su casa. Ambos se despedian, fluttershy cargaba el ramo de rosas que le habia regalado.

- muchas gracias discord - dijo fluttershy - perdóname por todas las molestias.

- al contrario fluttershy - dijo discord - me divertí muchísimo! Te divertistes?

Fluttershy sonrió dulcemente y afirmo con la cabeza.

- fluttershy! - dijo discord muy apenado - podría verte al final de las clases?

Fluttershy abrió su boca por la impresión, estaba muy ruborizada

- ya sabes... para visitar a tus amiguitos - dijo discord tartamudeando - y acompañarte hasta la puerta de tu casa

Fluttershy comprendia perfectamente lo que sucedia, en el fondo sabia que "esto podría estar mal", pero ella no pudo negarse.

- claro que si discord! - dijo fluttershy sonriendo - me encantaría!

Discord sonrió, sus ojos brillaban de la emocion.

- genial! - dijo discord - nos vemos mañana!

- adiós discord - dijo fluttershy sonriendo con mucha timidez.

Discord se fue corriendo con una alegría incalculable

Fluttershy miro a discord como se retiraba con alegría, después miro el hermoso ramo de rosas, sintió mucha pena y tristeza, ella sabía que no podia entrar a su casa con ese ramo.

Con mucha lastima y tristeza tiro el ramo en su bote de basura, dio un suspiro de angustia, desaserse de un hermoso regalo, para ella era imperdonable, después tratando de calmarse entró a su casa.

CONTINUARA

* * *

**gracias de todo corazón a todos por su apoyo y ayuda**

**En especial a TOKATL y HOOBINS, muchas gracias**

**Espero hacer mas próximamente, tenganme paciencia **

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, críticas constructivas, consejos, compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho. **


	14. Chapter 14 Heridas que curas

**no soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls.**

**El regreso a clases afectara muchísimo mis historias, pero are lo posible por subirlos lo mas rápido posible**

**Gracias por su atención y disfruten**

* * *

Capítulo 14

Heridas que curas

**Lunes**:

Discord inició su dia con alegría, nunca habia estado tan alegre.

Caminaba en los pasillos de la escuela limpiando los casilleros con un trapo seco y un estropajo.

A pesar de su alegría, algo lo incomodaba.

Los chicos y las chicas de la escuela lo veían, pero la mirada de los alumnos no era de desprecio como hace algunos días, esta vez sera de curiosidad.

Algunos estudiantes pasaban junto a él, levantando los pulgares, como felicitandolo o admirandolo, mientras otros chicos lo veian con envidia.

Discord noto que algunas chicas le sonreian de manera muy coqueta, otras lo veian con desaprobación, negando con la cabeza.

De repente dos chicas se le acercaron a discord

- hola - dijo una de las chicas un poco seductora - soy lyra

- eh? - dijo discord - hola?

- lo admiro mucho asesor - dijo lyra - sus asesorías son excelentes.

- gracias - dijo discord sin interes - lyra?

- te gustan los ponis? - pregunto lyra - a mi me encantan!

- ok. .. lyra - dijo discord empezando a incomodarse - son animales lindos,

- te gustaría que yo fuera tu pony? - pregunto lyra sonrojada

- que?! - dijo discord impactado

Bonbon intervino

- lyra - dijo bonbon burlándose - no crei que te atreverias a decirselo!

- si! - dijo lyra muy apenada - que vergüenza!

Después lyra se fue corriendo, bonbon la siguió.

- que diablos pasó? - dijo discord mirando como huía lyra.

Después continuo su dia normal:

Limpieza de la escuela por completo

Ayudar a la cafetería de granny Smith y los señores cake

Asesorar estudiantes.

Luego de un arduo día de trabajo, tenia que ver a twilight, pero antes de ver a la chica de piel lavanda grisáceo. Discord queria ver a fluttershy.

Sono el timbre, los estudiantes empezaban a retirarse de la escuela.

Sin perder tiempo, discord buscó a fluttershy. Buscó por toda la escuela.

Luego de 10 minutos, logro hallar a fluttershy en la entrada de salida.

- hola fluttershy - dijo discord saludando amigablemente

Fluttershy miro con sorpresa a discord

- humm... - dijo fluttershy con timidez - hola discord

- no te da gusto verme - dijo discord poniendo una carita triste- verdad?

- no discord! - dijo fluttershy comprensible - solo me tomaste por sorpresa

Discord sonrió

- quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? - dijo discord muy alegre

Fluttershy afirmó moviendo su cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Discord agarró la mochila de fluttershy y la puso a su espalda, fluttershy sonrió por lo caballero que era discord.

Después ambos se retiraron de la escuela, caminando juntos y riéndose de algunos chistes que decía discord.

Sin darse cuenta, algunos estudiantes miraron que fluttershy y discord estaban juntos

Miraron a la pareja retirarse.

El camino a casa de fluttershy era muy ameno, muy tranquilo y alegre, discord hacia reir a fluttershy, ella adoraba la compañía de discord, ni sus amigas eran tan divertidas como él.

Al llegar a la casa de fluttershy, discord se despidió, despues tuvo que regresar para ver a twilight.

Twilight estaba esperando a discord en la biblioteca.

Discord llego y se disculpó con twilight

- upppss - dijo discord - discúlpame twilight, tuve un asunto importante.

Twilight miro molesta a discord

- llegaste muy tarde - dijo twilight muy molesta - me dejaste plantada.

- dije que lo sentía! - respondió discord - no fue mi intención.

- eres muy malo - dijo twilight frunciendo el ceño - yo confíe en ti

Discord queria evitar mas problemas

- ok twilight - dijo discord - como puedo compensarte?

Twilight tuvo una idea

- quieres acompañarme el sábado al monte de Canterlot - dijo twilight - para ver la lluvia de estrellas

- ok ok - dijo discord sin importancia - iré

- eso es genial - dijo twilight con alegría

**Martes**

Discord inició el día con entusiasmo, Fluttershy ya no le tenia miedo, ayer la acompañó hasta su casa y la hizo reir muchas veces.

Discord se sintió muy optimista, talvez fluttershy sería la chica indicada. Discord se sonrojo, de inmediato meditó y nego con su cabeza, discord pensaba que fluttershy era demasiado hermosa para él.

Después acabando de hacer el aseo, estaba trabajando con los señores cake.

Era curioso, habia una gran fila de estudiantes que tenía que atender, la mayoría eras chicas.

Para discord era una molestia, él detestaba atender a las personas, pero debía cumplir con sus deberes.

Fue un suceso extraño, las chicas lo saludaban, cosa rara, ya que nunca lo saludaban, solo lo veian con desprecio.

Algunas de ella decian cosas que para discord eran muy confusas:

*yo tambien amo a los animales*

Otras decian

*de casualidad tienes fasebuk? *

Otras decían

*tienes número? *

Discord no era muy sociable, los comentarios de la chica eran molestos, pero no eran peores que los comentarios de los chicos:

*eres bien perro*

Otros decian

* como le hiciste?*

Otros decían

* quien besa mejor? *

Discord no sabia que estaba ocurriendo, ni le importaba, él sólo queria acabar el día de trabajo para ver a la chica de piel color mantequilla.

El día finalizó, discord sabía que tenía que ver a applejack, pero la chica de las manzanas podía esperar, él quería estar con fluttershy.

Discord se encontró con fluttershy en la salida de la escuela, ambos salieron y fueron primero al centro de cuidado animal para alimentar a los animales.

Después fueron a la casa de fluttershy.

En la entrada principal, discord miraba como fluttershy entraba a su casa, ella se despidió cariñosamente.

Después de que fluttershy entro a su casa, se apresuro a ir a sweet apple acres para ver a applejack.

Applejack estaba disgustada, discord no se había presentado para ayudarla con el trabajo.

Discord llego a sweet apple acres, igualmente se disculpó con applejack

Applejack estaba enojada

- eres un insensible - dijo applejack - confiaba en ti

- perdóname applejack - dijo discord - como lo puedo remediar?

Applejack se sonrojo

- me gustaría que me acompañaras el sábado - dijo applejack

- para ver la lluvia de estrellas? - pregunto discord

- exacto cubito de azúcar! - dijo applejack - me gustaría que me acompañaras.

- eh? - dijo discord - ok

**miércoles**

discord continuó con la rutina, ya era aburrida la rutina, pero valía la pena, con tal de ver a su chica.

Acabando sus labores de limpieza y de cocina, tenia que dar asesoría a algunos estudiantes

Estuvo asesorando a las cutie mark crusaiders

Las tres niñas eran divertidas, a diferencia de otros estudiantes, discord se llevaba muy bien con ellas.

- ha ha - dijo applebloom - fue gracioso asesor discord!

- es fácil niñas - dijo discord - espero que les haya ayudado

- usted explica mas fácilmente que la maestra cherry - dijo sweetybell

- ha ha - dijo discord con alegría- gracias

Luego scootaloo saco de su mochila un regalo grande

- eso es para usted asesor - dijo scootaloo

- para mi? - dijo discord

Las tres sonrieron

- lo hicimos para usted - dijo applebloom - por ser gran amigo

Discord miro el regalo con curiosidad

- eres un miembro oficial de las cutie mark crusaiders - dijo sweetybell

Discord sonrió

- wow! - dijo discord - gracias!

Abrió el regalo, la sorpresa fue enorme, el regalo era una patineta

- increíble! - dijo discord

- era de scootaloo - dijo applebloom - pero lo rompió y yo lo arregle

- yo lo volví a pintar - dijo sweetybell

- yo lo envolví - dijo scootaloo

- gracias! - dijo discord muy alegre - significa mucho para mi.

Después de haber finalizado su trabajo; discord utilizó la patineta que le regalaron las crusaiders, la puso en el suelo, subió a la patineta y la utilizó en los pasillos de la escuela.

Pasaba por los pasillos a gran velocidad, para discord era divertido.

Alguno chicos se hacían a un lado molestos por semejante acto dentro del colegio.

Paso junto a celestia, celestia estaba muy enojada.

- discord! - grito celestia furiosa - esta estrictamente prohibido el uso de patinetas

- relájate trollestia! - dijo discord disfrutando de la adrenalina

Discord continuó patinando en los pasillos en direccion a la puerta de salida.

Paso junto a luna.

- hola lulu! - dijo discord burlándose

Luna se ofendió, ella tenía una regla de metal en sus manos, calculo la trayectoria de la patineta; aventó la regla hacia la patineta de discord.

La regla golpeó una de las llantas de la patineta, haciendo que perdiera el control, por la velocidad discord salio impulsado con fuerza hacia una ventana cercana.

Discord salió por la ventana, rompiendo los vidrios y cayendo al suelo del exterior del edificio.

Algunos estudiantes se asomaron, luna tambien se asomo por la ventana para ver a discord.

Discord estaba en el suelo, a su alrededor habia pedazos de vidrio.

- auch! - decía discord en voz baja sin levantarse del suelo, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo dolor.

- la ventana la pagarás con tu sueldo - dijo luna dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Despues luna salió de escena junto con los estudiantes curiosos, discord paso algunos segundos en el suelo después se levantó y muy adolorido fue por una escoba para recoger los vidrios rotos.

Después en la hora de salida, discord fue por fluttershy, tratando de disimular el dolor.

Se encontró con fluttershy.

- hola fluttershy - dijo discord sonriendo sin mostrar señas de dolor.

- hola discord - dijo fluttershy devolviendo la sonrisa

Discord acompañó a fluttershy a su casa.

Mientras caminaba, conversaban

- como estuvieron las clases? - pregunto discord

- estuvieron muy bien - dijo fluttershy mirando a discord -te encuentras bien Discord?

- si! - dijo discord un poco nervioso - porqué?

- me entere de lo que te paso por la patineta - dijo fluttershy

Discord frunció el ceño

- no te preocupes fluttershy - dijo discord - no paso nada.

Fluttershy detuvo en seco a discord, discord no entendió la razon por la que se detuvieron.

Ella se acercó a discord y lo empezó a examinar.

Fluttershy se dio cuenta de que discord tenia muchas heridas hechas por los vidrios rotos en sus brazos y espalda, algunas heridas eran profundas, sacaban un poco de sangre.

Fluttershy se impacto al ver la terrible situación de discord.

- oh dios mío! - dijo fluttershy - esto es serio!

- no te preocupes! - dijo discord - estare bien

- no! - dijo fluttershy - no esta bien!

Sin perder tiempo fluttershy agarró la mano de discord y lo llevó a un lugar para limpiar sus heridas.

Fluttershy llevó a discord a una clínica veterinaria

Traron a la clínica veterinaria, Discord no estaba contento, y miro a fluttershy un poco molesto.

- fluttershy - dijo discord un poco ofendido - aunque no lo creas, no soy un animal.

Fluttershy solto una pequeña risita.

- no es lo que tu crees - dijo fluttershy - yo tambien soy voluntaria en esta clínica veterinaria.

- que? ! - dijo discord

Después fluttershy se puso una bata blanca de médico y consiguió un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Ella sacó del botiquín algodón y alcohol.

- quítate la camisa - dijo fluttershy ruborizandose

- que? - dijo discord - olvidalo!

- tengo que limpiar tus heridas - dijo fluttershy muy sonrojada

Discord sintió mucha vergüenza, pero sin contratiempos, se quito su camisa.

Fluttershy estaba muy sonrojada al ver a discord sin camisa, sin perder tiempo, empezó a limpiar las heridas.

Discord sentia mucho ardor por el alcohol, fluttershy limpiaba las heridas cuidadosamente.

Después fluttershy utilizo curitas y cinta cubreporos para tapar las heridas.

Discord estaba muy apenado

- porqué no fuiste a la enfermería? - pregunto fluttershy - tienes muchas heridas

- cada vez que me lastimo no curo mis heridas - dijo discord - asi ha sido siempre

- pues ya no será así - dijo fluttershy

Después fluttershy término de curar sus heridas.

Discord se puso su camisa y fluttershy se quitó la bata de médico.

- muchas gracias fluttershy - dijo discord - nadie se habia preocupado por mi.

- no te preocupes discord - dijo fluttershy - para eso estamos los amigos.

Discord sonrió, y fluttershy sonrió muy calidamente

Después salieron de la clínica y caminaron a la casa de fluttershy.

Empezaba a oscurecer, llegaron a la entrada principal

- de nuevo muchas gracias fluttershy - dijo discord Con vergüenza

Fluttershy sonrió

- no jay problema diz - dijo fluttershy con timidez - nos vemos mañana

- hasta mañana flutter - dijo discord con ojos brillantes

Fluttershy sonrió y entró a su casa

Discord regresó a la escuela muy feliz, paso un dia entero con fluttershy, aunque discord sentia que se le había olvidado algo.

Era de noche y discord llegó a la entrada de la escuela, se dio cuenta de que pinkie pie lo seguía esperando, fuera de la escuela y en la oscuridad

- en donde estuviste? - pregunto pinkie muy enojada

Discord noto algo diferente en pinkie, su cabello era lacio, y era un rosa mas grisáceo.

- que pasa pinkie? - pregunto discord

- te estuve esperando y no llegaste - dijo pinkie - como pudiste hacerme esto!

Discord sintió miedo al ver la mirada enojada de pinkie

- espera tranquilizante! - dijo discord - te lo compensare!

- irias conmigo a ver la lluvia de estrellas! - dijo pinkie recobrando el animo

- no me digas - dijo discord molesto - sera el sábado

- oki doki loki! - grito pinkie pie abrazando a discord y recuperando su color y su peinado esponjoso - sera una cita!

Discord estaba fastidiado, rápidamente se libero de pinkie

- oki doki loki- dijo pinkie despidiéndose de discord

Después pinkie se marchó tarareando con alegría

- por el amor de dios - dijo discord enojado - que mierd... tienen en el cerebro estos estudiantes de porquería.

Después entró a la escuela y fue a la biblioteca para dormir

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado**

**Disculpen por no escribir tan rapido como antes, espero subir el próximo capítulo pronto**

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, críticas constructivas, consejos, compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho**


	15. Chapter 15 La mentira mas bella

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls. **

**Una gran disculpa por tardar mucho tiempo en subir mas capítulos. **

**Sigo buscando traductores, los interesados mandenme mensajes privados para llegar a un acuerdo**

**Espero pronto y con emocion hacer el primer beso de fluttershy y discord**

**Gracias por su atención y disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**La mentira mas bella**

**jueves**

discord continuó haciendo su rutina de trabajo, sentia cansancio, mucho agotamiento, pero lo peor era que seguia sintiendo mucho dolor por el accidente de la patineta y los vidrios.

- maldita luna - se dijo a si mismo con rabia.

Mientras limpiaba el piso en el pasillo de la escuela, noto que algunos estudiantes paseaban en los pasillos con patines y patinetas, para discord mirara el comportamiento extraño de los estudiantes era un suceso extraño, discord sabia que Celestia había prohibido el uso de patinetas.

- eres genial! - dijo un estudiante pasando junto a discord en una patineta.

de inmediato pasaron otros chicos con patines y bicicletas, mientras los monitores escolares trataban de detenerlos con desesperacion.

Luego un grupo de chicas paso junto a discord y lo saludaron muy calidamente

-hola asesor discord! - dijo el grupo de chicas al mismo tiempo - lo queremos mucho!

Después el grupo de chicas se retiro con risas y alegria.

Discord estaba atónito, inclusive para él, esto no era comun.

Discord penso: habra sido por el accidente de la patineta lo que se hizo popular y ahora todos querian imitar mis acciones.

Discord fruncio el ceño.

- malditos copiones! - dijo discord

Luego se retiró continuando con sus labores.

En sus última horas de trabajo estuvo en su pequeño cubiculo asesorando estudiantes, para discord era muy agotador, cada vez había mas estudiantes, la mayoría chicas, y algunas veces las preguntas de los estudiantes no tenian nada que ver con la asesoría.

a discord le molestaba asesorar a los torpes estudiantes de canterlot, pero a pesar de su molestia, discord asesoraba con animo.

- entonces... vinyl - dijo discord mirando una hoja - cuales son tus dudas?

- las matemáticas son desesperantes - dijo vinyl - yo prefiero la música! Te gusta la música?

- me gusta el rock en español - respondió discord - siguiendo con el tema tienes que...

- el rock en español es puro cliché del rock en ingles - dijo vinyl interrumpiendo a discord- yo prefiero la musica electrónica, le gusta la musica electrónica?

Discord no le gustaba ser interrumpido, dio un respiro para tranquilizarse.

- ok es buena música - dijo discord controlando su paciencia - regresando al tema necesitas conocer las reglas de...

- lo invito a una de mis tocadas - dijo vinyl interrumpiendo de nuevo a discord - esas si son canciones de verdad.

Discord se desesperaba con facilidad, la chica de gafas con piel blanca lo estaba molestando con sus comentarios.

pero discord decidio agarra al toro por los cuernos

- se nota que te gusta la musica - dijo discord - me gustaria cantar un rap para ti.

vinyl no entendio lo que dijo discord.

discord empezo a rapear agarro un lapicero simulando a un microfono y empezo hacer ademanes graciosos:

_cachun, cachu, cachu!_

_la algebra es facil no tiene que darte molestia_

_si de molestia hablamos tenemos a trollestia_

_para aprender hay que ser calculadores_

_y no te confies de los que crees vencedores_

_oh yeah!_

Vinyl escucho el rap improvisado de discord, empezo a reir.

- hahahaha, asesor discord! - dijo vinyl con alegria - usted hace que las matematicas sean divertidas

-wow, muchas gracias! - dijo discord con sentido del humor - se que tu puedes hacer una cancion usando lo aprendido de las "matebruticas"

- lo hare - dijo Vinyl muy animada

Luego de unos minutos asesoró a octavia

- la musica clásica es lo mas maravilloso que existe - dijo octavia sentada enfrente de discord- le gusta la musica clasica?

Discord sobo su frente, estaba muy cansado, tenia desesperación por ver a su amada, pero tenia que acabar su dia.

- las matemáticas es como componer música, en especial la clásica - dijo discord - todos son a tiempos, espacio y tono.

- en serio? - dijo octavia un levantando una ceja

- imagina que cada nota es un numero, una composición es una operacion - continuo discord - si conoces la formula la melodia sonara bien, asi que tienes que checar tiempos y sincronias, porque si no conoces la formula, es obvio que la musica no sonara bien y la musica es el resultado final.

discord con sus dedos empezo a golpear su mesa provocando sonidos con ritmo. Octavia escuchaba el ritmo y quedo sorprendida, las enseñanzas de discord eran muy distintas y divertidas.

despues octavia acompaño el ritmo de discord, agarro dos lapiceros y empezo a golpear la mesa de discord con ritmo.

luego acabo el duo del ritmo.

- increible asesor, muchas gracias! - dijo octavia - es usted tan asombroso!

- wow! - dijo discord dando un guiño -muchas gracias!

Después de unos minutos discord asesoro a la larga fila de estudiantes, entre ellos otra vez derpy hooves, discord aparentaba, pero él realmente quería darse un tiro en la cabeza.

Discord le desesperaba no terminar con esos estudiantes, él estaba ansioso por ver a fluttershy y con solo recordar el hermoso rostro de ella, la desesperación aumentaba.

Tener que soportar a estos estudiantes era horrible, deseaba que con un chasquido de dedos pudiera resolver todos sus problemas. pero no tenia opción, hizo lo posible por simular alegría a todos los estudiantes.

Después en la hora de salida, discord estaba alterado, pero recobro el animo, estaba listo para convivir un nuevo día con la chica de cabello rosa claro.

Discord caminaba con prisa y sin perder tiempo, pero en el camino a la salida, se encontró de frente con rainbow dash.

- hola discord ! - dijo rainbow con desafío - estas listo?

Discord se molestó, la chica de piel azul era su obstáculo entre fluttershy y él

"Niña mensa" pensó discord con enojo, crujiendo los diente "vas a arruinar mi dia con fluttershy, tengo que pensar en algo"

- claro que si - dijo discord simulando una sonrisa - pero será en otra ocasión

Discord se hizo a un lado de rainbow y siguió caminando.

- no! - grito rainbow dash sujetando el brazo de discord impidiendo que huyera - resolveremos esto de una vez, la cancha nos espera.

- estoy ocupado - dijo discord soltandose de rainbow - sera otro dia

- no aceptare un no! - dijo rainbow enojada y muy desafiante - le demostrare a todos quien es el mejor!

- no lo haré! - dijo discord

Despues Discord se dio la vuelta y la ignoró

En ese instante rainbow saco su bastón eléctrico y electrocuto a discord haciendo que se desmayara.

- lo siento no me dejaste alternativa! - dijo rainbow arrastrando a discord hacia la cancha - le demostraré a todos quien es el mejor deportista de equestria!

Algunos estudiantes fueron testigos de descabellada situación de rainbow dash, con curiosidad decidieron seguir a rainbow, algunos corrieron la voz del duelo de discord vs rainbow.

Mientras tanto, ignorando por completo lo que sucedia, fluttershy estaba esperando a discord en la puerta de salida de la escuela.

En la cancha de fútbol soccer. Rainbow echó una cubeta con agua a discord para que despertará.

Discord despertó por el frío del agua, se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de la cancha y rainbow estaba en frente de él con un balón de fútbol.

- yo he estado esperando este momento - dijo rainbow con fuerza - me he estado entrenando todo este tiempo para una revancha contigo.

Discord se asustó del comportamiento de rainbow, pero conservó la calma y se levantó del suelo.

- estas loca - dijo discord molesto - era necesario electrocutarme con esa cosa?

Discord simplemnte comenzó a retirarse

- eres un cobarde - dijo rainbow burlándose - tienes miedo de que una chica te gane.

Discord volteo a ver a rainbow, también se dio cuenta de que habia chicos y chicas en las tribunas de la cancha mirando el espectáculo.

Discord al ver al público se armo de valor

- si gano - dijo discord señalando con el dedo a rainbow - me dejaras de molestar con esa obsesión de supremacía

- ok, pero si yo gano - dijo rainbow dash - seras mi sirviente hasta que me gradué!

la tribuna grito al mismo tiempo: uuuhhhhhh!

- acepto - dijo discord envalentonado.

- muy bien - dijo rainbow dominando el balón - el que llegue primero a cinco goles gana!

Luego de haber acabado de hablar, rainbow pateó el balón con fuerza, el balón en la porteria de discord.

- 1 - 0 el marcador - dijo rainbow con victoria.

Discord estaba impresionado, la chica de cabello multicolor hizo trampa de nuevo, discord no se molesto, agarró valor para darle a esa chica UNA LECCIÓN

el partido comenzó, rainbow controlaba el balón, pero discord se lo arrebato fácilmente, pateó el balón y fue gol

1-1

Rainbow pateo el balón hacía la porteria de discord, pero discord lo detuvo y con un contragolpe, metio gol

1-2

Rainbow trato de contragolpear, pero fue inútil, discord robo el balon y fue gol

1-3

Rainbow estaba sudando y estaba desesperada, discord era superior y sin perder tiempo discord burló a rainbow y metió otro gol

1-4

Rainbow dash no pudo mas, discord aprovecho el agotamiento de rainbow para contraataque y metio el último gol

1-5

Discord gano el partido. Rainbow estaba en el suelo, sudando y respirando con intensidad.

Discord miro su relog, solo fueron cuatro minutos de retraso, sin perder tiempo se dirigia a la salida de la cancha.

De repente se escucho un grito

- hey tu! Cobarde!

Discord molesto volteo a ver quien le habia gritado.

Era Spitfire y soarin que habían entrado a la cancha

- cobarde - dijo Spitfire - te atreves a desafiar a una niña

- pero - dijo discord - ella me desafío

- eres basura - dijo soarin - atrévete a enfrentarnos a nosotros tres.

Discord se sintió muy ofendido y aceptó el nuevo desafío

Discord vs Spitfire, soarin y rainbow

En la tribuna, los estudiantes gritaban con emocion, como si fuera un partido oficial.

Comenzó el partido, los tres chicos hacían gran equipo, discord le resultaba difícil enfrentarlos solo.

Pasaban los minutos y los marcadores eran parejos.

Cinco minutos después el marcador era 4-4 todos estaban agotados, incluso discord.

Discord no queria perder mas tiempo y enfrentó a los chicos hasta meter el gol del triunfo.

Discord ganó, Spitfire y soarin no lo podían creer.

Rainbow dash estaba muy enojada, pero se trago su orgullo y habló con discord.

- felicidades discord - dijo rainbow - sin resentimiento

- sin resentimiento - dijo discord sonriendo

Después discord se retiró rápidamente. Rainbow dash dio un gran suspiro adorable mientras observaba a discord, soarin miro el compotamiento de rainbow y eso lo hizo enfadar.

Mientras tanto fluttershy seguía esperando a discord, ella estaba triste, pero esperaba con paciencia.

De repente aparece big mac a su lado.

- hola fluttershy - dijo big mac

- hola big mac - dijo fluttershy

- te gustaría que te lleve a tu casa? - pregunto big mac

Fluttershy miraba a diferentes direcciones, no lograba localizar a discord.

- estoy esperando a alguien - dijo fluttershy

Big mac puso la cara triste, fluttershy miro el rostro de big mac, sintió lástima y no quería ser grosera con él.

- talvez tuvo un inconveniente - dijo big mac - déjame acompañarte a tu casa

Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza con tristeza

- ok big mac - dijo fluttershy

Despues fluttershy y big mac se retiraron.

Discord miró a lo lejos como fluttershy caminaba al lado de un chico alto con cabello naranja

Discord se detuvo en seco, la tristeza lo invadió, lo único que hizo fue verlos caminar juntos.

Empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

Sentia un horrible dolor en su pecho,

- fluttershy - dijo discord llorando - a quien quiero engañar! Ella nunca se fijaría en mi

Discord retrocedió y corrió a la biblioteca, se acosto en su cama y lloro amargamente

- creí que ella algun día se enamoraría de mi - dijo discord - soy un estúpido!

De repente llegó una idea a discord.

- no - dijo discord a si mismo - no me dejaré!

Se armo de valor y salió de la escuela.

Era de noche, discord llego a la casa de fluttershy, estaba oscuro y solo iluminaban los postes de luz.

Discord con cautela escalo la casa fe fluttershy hasta llegar a la ventana del cuarto de fluttershy.

Fluttershy estaba en su mesa haciendo la tarea. Discord observó desde afuera, ella lucia hermosa.

Discord no dudo y dio pequeños golpes a la ventana.

Fluttershy miro la ventana con sorpresa, era discord.

Rápidamente fluttershy se acercó a la ventana y la abrio

- discord! - dijo fluttershy con sorpresa - que haces aqui a estas horas?

- fluttershy - dijo discord - quería disculparme por dejarte plantada, lo siento mucho!

- no hay problema discord - dijo fluttershy comprensible - mi amigo big mac me hizo el favor de acompañarme

- lo lamento tanto fluttershy - dijo discord - esto es para ti, como muestra de mi sentir.

Discord entregó a fluttershy una hermosa rosa roja, fluttershy estaba impresionada

- gracias discord! - dijo fluttershy con asombro

Discord sonrió tímidamente.

- espero verte mañana - dijo discord

Fluttershy sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza, después le entrego un beso en la mejilla a discord. Discord se sonrojo muchísimo.

- Buenas noches discord - dijo fluttershy

- buenas noches fluttershy - dijo discord muy sonrojado - descansa

Después discord bajo con cuidado, fluttershy lo miraba desde la ventana, discord al estar en la calle se volvió a despedir de fluttershy y se retiró.

En su cuarto, fluttershy estaba muy sonrojada, miro la rosa que le había regalado discord, sin dudarlo la guardó en su cofre de tesoros.

CONTINUARA

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado, dejen comentario, consejos y solicitudes, si el fanfic les gustó por favor compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios y críticas


	16. Chapter 16 Roba mi alma pero no me dejes

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls. **

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios y su ayuda, jamas crei que este fanfic le gustara a mucha gente, pense que mis historias pasarian desapercibidas y nadie les gustaría. **

**Gracias a ustedes, seguiré la historia, disculpen si el fanfic es largo pero me gusta narrar historias**

**Lamento mis faltas de ortografía, pero mis fanfics no los escribo en computadora, lo hago con mi celular y hay veces que me equivoco. **

**Agradezco a ****Viviana Carolina Chavez (vcjb242) por traducir en ingles el fanfic**

**Sigo buscando traductores voluntarios. **

**Gracias por su atención y disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Roba mi alma pero no me dejes**

**Viernes**

discord comenzo su aburrida rutina, agotado pero alegre, finalmente era viernes, discord tenia planeado acompañar a fluttershy a su casa y aprovechar para invitarla a salir.

Pero discord ya tenia unos trucos bajo la manga.

En el salon de fluttershy, en la clase de historia, la profesora había ordenado a los estudiantes sacar sus libros.

Fluttershy en su pupitre obedeció y empezó a buscar su libro, los animalitos que estaban escondidos es su mochila la ayudaron a encontrar el libro, después de tener el libro lo puso en su mesa junto a su libreta, fluttershy lo abrió y entre las hojas del libro, encontró una nota y una flor de color rosa.

La nota decia

_para mi ángel de la bondad_

_ATTE dizzy_

fluttershy enrojecio muchísimo, y por la sorpresa tiro su libreta y lapiz del pupitre. Rápidamente y muy apenada recogio su libreta y lápiz.

Discord estaba asomado discretamente en la ventana de la puerta del salón, miro el compotamiento de fluttershy, se percató fácilmente de que ella había leído la nota. No pudo contener su alegría y sonrió ampliamente.

Después discord continuó limpiando el piso.

Mientras caminaba en los pasillos con su trapeador, noto una gran pizarra llena de anuncios, escritos y noticias. ERA EL PERIODICO MURAL DE LA ESCUELA.

Discord lo miro sin importancia, de repente había un apartado que llamó su atención.

Se detuvo y empezó a leer el título de ese aparato:

Discord venció a Spitfire, soarin y rainbow dash en soccer

Discord se impresionó y empezó a leer más:

Discord el chico extraño, conserje y asesor de matemáticas fue desafiado por rainbow dash uno a uno, discord venció a rainbow fácilmente, pero acudieron a su ayuda Spitfire y soarin, que desafiaron a discord, tres contra uno, recordemos que rainbow dash, soarin y Spitfire han sido nuestro mejores atletas y han sido campeones estatales, pero discord los venció completamente solo, este chico sigue dando muchas sorpresas.

Discord tenía la boca abierta de la impresión, una noticia hablaba de él, pero en cierta forma de manera positiva.

Después en el apartado siguiente, era una seccion de comentarios libres en donde los alumnos escribian su opiniones o puntos de vista de manera anonima, que tenia que ver con la pregunta de la semana.

La pregunta de la semana era:

¿QUE OPINAN DE DISCORD?

Discord no dejaba de estar impresionado, rápidamente empezó a leer los comentarios de los estudiantes:

1.- Opino que es muy feo y horrible pero muy guapo.

2.- es gris como una roca, fuerte como una roca, frío como una roca y yo adoro las rocas.

Discord levantó sus cejas y continuó leyendo.

3.- él está al ritmo de mis sentidos

4.- es una amenaza, no me da buena espina, puede ser peor que adagio y sus amigas.

5.- me gustaría ser su pony especial.

6.- es bueno, pero la gran y poderosa trixie es mejor

7.- please que alguien me pase su numero y el "fase" de discord

8.- esa cosa no es humana.

Discord abrió su boca, no lo podía creer, todavía faltaban treinta comentarios más.

Discord estaba asombrado, ya tenía fans, pero tambien tenia a gente que lo odiaba, discord no sabia si reir o preocuparse, ya que temia que esto se saliera de control y afectara a su relación con fluttershy.

Discord no sabia que hacer, temia que fluttershy no pe correspondiera, todas estas situaciones eran nuevo para él, decidió preguntarle a alguien con mas experiencia.

Mientras trabajaba en la tienda de los señores cake, discord decidio pregunta sus dudas.

- señores cake - dijo discord mientras limpiaba los refrigeradores - quiero preguntarles algo

El señor y la señora cake miraron con duda a discord.

- que pasa discord? - pregunto el señor cake

- me da pena, pero... - dijo discord un poco incomodo, a discord no le gustaba hablar de su situación personal- se trata de una chica

Los señores cake empezaron a recordar.

**Flash back de los señores cake**

Dias atras

los señores cake mientras entraban en la cocina de su casa, se dieron cuenta de que pinkie pie estaba horneando un delicioso pastel. Pinkie no se había percatado de su presencia.

- que estas haciendo? - pregunto la señora cake entrando en la cocina

Pinkie miro a los señores con alegría.

- estoy haciendo un pastel especial - dijo pinkie con entusiasmo - para alguien especial

- es un chico? - pregunto el señor cake

- si - afirmo pinkie con sonrojó

Los señores cake miraron a pinkie con emocion, pinkie no se enamoraba tan fácilmente, era una buena noticia.

- que emoción - dijo la señora cake con alegría - si no es problema, nos podrias decir, quien es?

Pinkie sonrojó mucho, pero sabía que los señores cake eran personas de confianza

- prometan que no le dirán a nadie - dijo pinkie - pinkie promesa

Luego de la pinkie promesa

- este pastel es para discord - dijo pinkie muy nerviosa

Los señores cake abrieron sus bocas por la conmoción

- no le digan a nadie - dijo pinkie - pinkie promesa!

**fin del flash back**

Después de haber recordado ese momento, los señores cake pensaban que discord estaba hablando de pinkie pie.

- si no es molestia preguntar - dijo el señor cake - te gusta esa chica?

Discord enrojecio

- creo que si - dijo discord

La señora cake sonrió

- si te gusta, dile lo que sientes - dijo el señor cake - ademas, creo que ella también te quiere.

Discord se sorprendió, se pegunto a si mismo, acaso los señores cake conocian a fluttershy?

- wow - dijo discord - en serio?

- si - dijo la señora cake, metiéndose en la conversación - se que ella esta loquita y es inestable, pero es una buena chica, dale una oportunidad.

Discord no entendió completamente lo que dijo la señora cake, pero no lo preocupó

- gracias señores cake - dijo discord.

Después discord estaba trabajando en la cocina con granny Smith, discord seguia con dudas y tenia confianza a la abuela smith.

- granny Smith - dijo discord - puedo preguntarle algo

Granny smith sonrió comprensible

- que ocurre discord? - pregunto granny

- se trata de una chica - dijo discord - me podría dar un consejo.

Granny smith empezó a recordar

**flash back de granny Smith**

Algunos dias atras, después del dia de trabajo, granny smith miro que applejack estaba en el granero recolectando las mejores manzanas en un cesto especial.

Applejack tenia tanta confianza a su abuela que le confesó que le regalaria el cesto lleno de manzanas a discord.

Granny smith se emocionó muchísimo.

- al fin podre morir tranquila - dijo granny Smith con sentido del humor - viéndote casada con ese chico discord

- abuela! - dijo applejack sonrojada.

**Fin del flash back**

granny Smith sonrió.

- claro que si - dijo granny Smith tratando de ser discreta - a la chica confiesale tu amor antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- ok - dijo discord sonrojado por los comentarios de granny Smith

- discord, escuchame- dijo granny Smith con un poco más de seriedad - cuidamela mucho, tratala con cariño y respeto, yo se muy bien que ella esta enamorada de ti, yo la quiero mucho y quiero que la trates muy bien.

Discord de nuevo se sorprendió, estaban hablando de la misma chica o todo era un malentendido.

- ok señora smith - dijo discord confundido - lo haré

Después continuó con sus deberes, despues siguio con sus asesorías.

Luego de unas horas, discord acabó su jornada laboral, era el momento para ir con fluttershy.

Caminaba por el pasillo evitando cualquier problema, no quería que se repitieta como ayer.

De repente aparece rarity

- hola discord! - dijo rarity sonriendo

- oh no puede ser! - pensó discord con desagrado

- tengo unas ideas excelentes con unos vestidos - dijo rarity con emocion - acompañame a mi boutique.

Discord se molestó, pero no queria problemas

- lo siento rarity - dijo discord desesperado - pero tengo algo importante que hacer

- no me vas a acompañar? - pregunto rarity con tristeza

- lo siento mucho - dijo discord - pero no!

Rarity empezo a realizar su drama queen

- no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo - dijo rarity - soy de lo peor

Discord no sabe que hacer

- no eres de lo peor - dijo discord tratando de tranquilizarla

- soy patética - dijo rarity con drama queen - nadie me respeta, no quieres ayudarme

De repente los estudiantes de alrededor miraron la situación y quisieron ser espectadores.

Discord se dio cuenta de que habia espectadores, esto estaba empeorando

- rarity tranquilizate! - dijo discord - realmente no puedo hoy

Discord miro a la multitud, lo miraban con enojo y desprecio por hacer entristecer a rarity.

Discord sonrió desesperadamente.

- de verdad no puedo - dijo discord - pero te lo compensare

- en serio? - pregunto rarity

- si - dijo discord mirando su relog con desesperación.

- veré a mis amigas mañana para ver la lluvia de estrellas - dijo rarity - vas a acompañarme?

Discord pensó, esto debe ser una broma

- ok rarity - dijo discord - mañana nos vemos

Rarity sonrió, pero estaba decepcionada, ella queria pasar tiempo con discord

- ok discord - dijo rarity - te veré mañana

- adiós - dijo discord abrazando a rarity como una disculpa.

Después discord se retiró corriendo apresurandose para ver a fluttershy.

Rarity solo miro a discord con tristeza.

Mientras tanto fluttershy seguía esperando a discord, de nuevo discord se retras bastante tiempo.

De repenye, big mac apreció junto a ella.

- hola fluttershy! - dijo big mac afectuosamente

- hola big mac - dijo fluttershy sin ánimo

- quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? - pregunto big mac con ánimo.

Fluttershy miro a su alrededor con la esperanza de ver a discord, pero no lo encontró.

Fluttershy se sintió muy triste. Medito la situación.

- lo siento big mac - dijo fluttershy - pero hoy quiero estar sola, lo siento mucho.

Big mac se sintió triste.

- ok fluttershy - dijo big mac - no vemos.

- hasta luego big mac - dijo fluttershy con amabilidad.

Fluttershy se retiró caminando sola, pensando lo que sucedia en su mente y corazón, recordando también a sus padres que le había prohibido estrictamente salir con chicos.

Luego, Discord llego al lugar, pero no encontró a fluttershy, eso lo inquieto bastante.

- no puede ser! - dijo discord a si mismo - de nuevo me retrase!

Discord frotó su frente con desesperación

- se habra ido de nuevo con ese chico de cabello naranja? - se preguntó desesperado

- put... madr...! - dijo discord - soy un idiota!

Discord empezó a recordar el día de ayer, tuvo una idea, pero tendria que esperar a que anocheciera.

En la noche, discord volvió a subir hasta la ventana del cuarto de fluttershy. Golpeó la ventana con suavidad, fluttershy escuchó el ruido, miró la ventana y se dio cuenta de que era discord.

Rápidamente fluttershy abrió su ventana y empezó a hablar con discord.

- hola fluttershy - dijo discord asomándose por la ventana, sin entrar.

- hola discord - dijo fluttershy amablemente

- fluttershy realmente lo siento mucho - dijo discord - perdóname por dejarte plantada

- lo entiendo discord - dijo fluttershy - esta bien!

- no fluttershy - dijo discord - no esta bien! No me gusta no poder estar contigo.

Discord rápidamente saco un conejito de peluche de su bolsillo derecho y se lo entrego a fluttershy, fluttershy lo recibió con alegría.

- gracias discord! - dijo fluttershy abrazando al conejo de peluche con ternura - Porque eres tan bueno conmigo?

- no lo se - dijo discord un poco nervioso - nuna antes habia tenido tanto afecto a alguien.

Fluttershy se ruborizó observando a discord, discord solo tenia la mirada al suelo.

- no se que pasa conmigo - continuó discord - cuando te veo mi estomago me hace cosquillas mi corazón late rápidamente y tengo la necesidad de verte.

Fluttershy se sonrojó mas, discord era muy directo.

- fluttershy - dijo discord

- si discord?

- quieres salir conmigo mañana? - pregunto discord sonriendo - quisiera poder estar todo el dia contigo.

- claro que si discord! - dijo fluttershy sonriendo amigablemente- a las 11:00 en el parque.

A discord le brillaron sus ojos

- si como la otra vez! - dijo discord con mucho animo - ahi estaré! Y seré muy puntual!

Fluttershy solto una pequeña risita

Después ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, a fluttershy le brillaban sus ojos con calidez y ternura, discord no podia dejar de contemplar esa mirada tan hipnótica.

Fluttershy miro a discord, el rostro de discord era adorable, para muchos el rostro de discord seria desagradable, pero para fluttershy, discord era muy apuesto, su corazón latía fuertemente, a discord ya no le tenia miedo, ahora tenía un sentimiento afectuoso.

Inconscientes, sus rostros se acercaban lentamente, ninguno de los dos quería detenerse.

Fluttershy sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, cerró sus ojos esperando el contacto con los labios de discord.

discord sabia vagamente, era su oportunidad, lo único que tenía en su mente eran los labios de fluttershy.

A unos centímetros de efectuarse el beso. El marco de la parte inferior de la ventana se desoldo, provocando que discord perdiera equilibrio y cayera desde el segundo piso, hasta el suelo del patio.

Fluttershy abrió sus ojos y desde su ventana miro a discord con mucha preocupacion.

Discord se levantó adolorido y miro a fluttershy dándole a entender que esta bien.

Por el ruido del accidente, las luces del cuarto de los padres de fluttershy se encendieron, significaba peligro.

Discord sabia que debía irse.

- buenas noches fluttershy - dijo discord - nos vemos mañana!

- adiós discord! - dijo fluttershy sonriendo tímidamente

Discord sin perder tiempo, se retiro con prisa.

Fluttershy rápidamente apago las luces de su cuarto.

Ambos, Sin haberse dado cuenta, estaban siendo espiados por big mac, él miro toda la escena.

Big mac no lo podía creer, discord y fluttershy, eso no le gusto y se enojó con mucha intensidad.

- nope! - gritaba big mac - nope! Nope! Discord!

CONTINUARA

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado, si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, críticas constructivas, compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho. Gracias por su atención.


	17. Chapter 17 El beso

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls.**

**Espero ahora, un momento Fluttercord que tanto he querido, finalmente. **

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**En pocos dias, estrenará la película de equestria girls rainbow rock, o posiblemente leas este fanfic despues de la pelicula, sea lo que pase en la película. No alterara la historia de este fic.**

**Recuerda que esta historia es ficción y es una historia alternativa y diferente. **

**espero disfrutar equestria girl rainbow rock tanto como la primera película.**

**Gracias por su atención y disfruten. **

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**El beso**

discord regreso a la biblioteca, estaba muy feliz, estuvo a punto de besar a la chica mas hermosa de equestria.

Discord se acostó en su cama de libros, se sintió muy optimista, pero tambien sentia cansancio agotado por una semana de intenso trabajo, pero a él no le importaba, solo pensaba en el día de mañana, pensaba en ver a la chica que odió por haberlo acusado con celestia, ahora la queria mas que al caos y la leche con chocolate. Se quedó dormido pensando en la chica de piel color mantequilla.

Al dia siguiente

Discord se levantó temprano y con ánimo, tenia trabajo que hacer, pero a él no le preocupó, y sin perder tiempo comenzó el aseo sabatino de la escuela.

Sabía que celestia llegaría pronto, así que no perdió tiempo, además tenia que hablar con ella.

pasaron algunas horas, discord acabó su trabajo, la escuela estaba limpia, había sacado la basura, el piso y los salones estaban impecables, discord estaba orgulloso, sabía que no había nadie mas rápido que él.

Inmediatamente discord guardo todos sus utensilios de limpieza dentro del armario, luego escuchó pasos en el pasillo, sospecho que era la directora celestia, rápidamente se dirigio al ruido de los pasos.

Se acercó a donde se escucharon los pasos, discord se había equivocado, era la subdirectora luna.

- luna? - pregunto discord - que haces aqui?

- mi hermana no pudo venir - contestó luna - me mando para verificar que cumplas con tus deberes.

- ok - dijo discord con mucho animo - de casualidad, vienes a pagarme?

- eh... si - dijo luna un poco sorprendida por el comportamiento de discord- pero, porque tanta urgencia del dinero?

- lo necesito para cosas personales- dijo discord sonrojado - es secreto

Luna le dio un sobre con su pago de la semana.

- ok gracias - dijo discord - ademas quería hablar con celestia.

- hablar con mi hermana? - pregunto luna - de que?

Discord dio un gran respiro tranquilizador

- no solo quiero ser asesor- dijo discord - quiero ser maestro.

Luna levantó las cejas de la impresión

- también quiero ser maestro de educación física - dijo discord sonriendo - quiero mi plaza.

- wow impresionante! - dijo luna sin sorpresa - después querrás ser director de esta institución y gobernarla a tu antojo.

- no lo se - dijo discord con sentido del humor y cruzando los brazos - talvez y algún día gobierne toda equestria.

Luna miro a discord sin tanto humor.

- discord - dijo luna - antes odiabas esta intitucion, la repudiabas, ahora quieres quedarte mas tiempo aquí, porque?

- tengo mis razones - dijo discord sonriendo alegremente - realmente es una razón en particular.

Luna se quedó en silencio por un momento.

- muy bien - dijo luna - le dire a mi hermana tus peticiones, tienes iniciativa, y eso es lo que buscamos.

Discord sonrió, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirarse.

- lo siento mucho - grito luna un poco sensible - por lo que sucedió con la patineta.

Discord se detuvo, y miro a luna.

- no te preocupes, fue una gran y dolorosa broma - dijo discord sin resentimiento - buena puntería.

- lo siento - dijo luna - es que tu me caez mal, no me agradas, pero se me paso la mano.

- haha! Claro, pero... - respondió discord sonriendo - eso demuestra mi querida lulu, que tienes un gran lado oscuro, que sigue oculto en ti.

Luna quedo en silencio, recordando la terrible experiencia que tuvo, cuando quiso deshacerse de Celestia y dirigir la escuela.

Discord se despidio y se retiró sin problema, quería ver a su chica delatora.

Eran la 10:30 discord estaba llegando al parque, rápidamente saco un desodorante en aerosol de su bolsillo y lo puso es su cuerpo, después sacó de su misma bolsa un perfume y lo puso en su cuerpo, después saco de su mismo bolsillo una colonia para caballero y la puso en su cuello.

Luego sacó de su otro bolsillo un puñado de mentas, las puso en su boca y las empezó a masticar, pero la frescura y el sabor era intenso y las empezó a escupir junto a un arbol, casi a punto de vomitar.

Empezó a escuchar a animalitos y una voz melodiosa acercarse, era fluttershy, rápidamente se alejo de árbol donde escupió las mentas, se incorporó por completo y sonrió.

Fluttershy llegó con una gran cantidad de animalitos, cantando una linda melodía.

Discord al mirar a fluttershy, abrió su ojos completamente y sus pupilas brillaron, para discord Fluttershy lucia mas hermosa cada día.

Discord quedó inmóvil mirando a fluttershy.

- hola discord! - dijo fluttershy con alegría.

- hola - dijo discord con voz baja.

- te encuentras bien? - pregunto fluttershy

- maravillosa... - dijo discord recuperando la razón -...mente

Fluttershy sonrió, era muy gracioso los gestos de discord.

- bien mi querida fluttershy- dijo discord - que quieres hacer?

- no se - dijo fluttershy mirando a discord- a ti que te gustaría hacer?

Discord sabia lo que le encantaría hacer a fluttershy, pero que él detestaria.

- fluttershy - dijo discord - si quieres podemos ir a todos los refugios de animales que conozcas.

- discord - dijo fluttershy con sorpresa - en serio?

- si flutter - dijo discord sonriendo - para ti, todo lo que desees

Fluttershy sonrió, nadie había sido tan lindo con ella.

Fluttershy agarró la mano de discord muy cariñosamente, se despidió de sus amigos animales y llevó a discord a los diferentes refugios de animales.

Discord sentia la suave y delicada mano de fluttershy, eso hacia latir intensamente su corazón.

Discord no le gustaba ir a los refugios de animales, pero valía la pena.

Fueron a todos los centros de adopción de animales, refugios y veterinarias que fluttershy conocía, fluttershy era voluntaria en cada uno. Llevaron alimentos y juguetes a los animales, discord se tomo la molestia de comprarlos a pesar de que fluttershy le decía que no quería abusar de su amabilidad.

Mientras se dirigian al ultimo refugio de animales, discord y fluttershy conversaban muy animadamente.

- como le haces para ser voluntaria en tantos lugares? - pregunto discord

- soy voluntaria en las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela - dijo fluttershy

- wow - dijo discord - amas a los animales.

- son criaturas fantástica - dijo fluttershy - y muy útiles para el mundo.

Discord analiso lo que habia dicho fluttershy. Era una chica tan amable y bondadosa, eso hacia que le gustara más.

Luego llegaron al ultimo refugio de animales de la ciudad, manos a la obra, discord estaba limpiando las casitas jaulas y refugios de los animales, mientras fluttershy alimentaba a los animales

Fluttershy observaba a discord limpiar las jaulas, sentia mucha pena ver que discord trabajaba sin cesar, y además compraba alimentos y juguetes a los animalitos abandonados.

Fluttershy tenía una idea.

Empezaba a oscurecer.

Discord acabo de limpiar todo, fluttershy alimento a todos los animales que gentilmente regresaron a sus jaulas y refugios.

- muy bien flutter - dijo discord con cansancio - se esta haciendo tarde, si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa.

Fluttershy miro a discord con lástima

- gracias discord - dijo fluttershy - quiero compensarlo

Discord levantó sus cejas y sonrojó

Fluttershy se despidió de sus amigos animales del refugio, salio con discord y fueron a una cafetería cercana.

Al entrar a la cafetería, discord se impresionó, seria la primera verdadera cita con fluttershy

Discord y fluttershy ocuparon una mesa, una mesera los atendió, fluttershy pidió un capuchino sin azúcar y discord pidió leche con chocolate

Ambos seguían conversando, discord hacia reir a fluttershy con comentarios y chistes graciosos.

Después llegó la mesera con sus pedidos, fluttershy tomaba con calma su cafe capuchino, discord bebía indiscretamente y con desesperación la leche con chocolate, discord tenia mucha sed y la leche con chocolate le facinaba, salpico y ensucio su ropa.

Discord se dio cuenta de que fluttershy lo estaba mirando impactada por el comportamiento de discord con la leche con chocolate.

Discord se avergonzó de si mismo dejo el vaso en la mesa y con unas servilletas limpió todo lo que habia ensuciado.

Fluttershy reia tímidamente, discord notó la dulce risa de la chica, discord empezó a reir, rieron juntos. Después se sintieron apenados y miraron en direcciones opuestas.

Fluttershy al mirar a otra dirección, se dio cuenta de que su compañera de clases, derpy hooves estaba sentada en la mesa con un tipo desconocido.

Discord se dio cuenta de que fluttershy estaba observando algo y decidió mirar también, se dio cuenta de derpy y su acompañante.

Desde su mesa Derpy también los miro, sonrió y los saludo, ella y su acompañante se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la mesa de fluttershy y discord.

- hola fluttershy - dijo derpy con alegría - hola profesor discord

- hola derpy - dijo discord con animo - como estas?

- hola derpy - dijo fluttershy con alegría de ver a una amiga

- estoy bien - dijo derpy con simpatía - gracias chicos

Derpy sonrojó

- quiero presentarles a gran doctor whooves

- mucho gusto, profesor, señorita - dijo el doctor whooves saludando con gran amabilidad y caballerosidad.

Fluttershy y discord se dieron cuenta de que derpy y whooves estaban tomados de las manos, ambos comprendieron, que derpy y whooves eran novios.

- nos quieren acompañar a la lluvia de estrellas - dijo derpy - sera divertido

- no creo... - dijo discord

- claro que si derpy - dijo fluttershy con entusiasmo - allí veré a mis amigas.

- que? - dijo discord - pero fluttershy yo...

- vamos discord - dijo fluttershy - por favor!

Discord miró el hermoso rostro de fluttershy, no pudo resistirse.

- ok - dijo discord - vamos!

Fluttershy quería pagar la cuenta, pero discord fue mas rápido y la pago, a pesar de ya no tener dinero, discord tenia la necesidad de seguir impresionando a fluttershy.

Después ambas parejas salieron de la cafeteria y fueron a la gran barranca de Canterlot que estaba cerca de la cascada, ahí muchas personas estaban con sus telescopios esperando la majestuosa lluvia de estrellas. Habia puestos de comida y juegos de mesa, luces y lámparas de colores, como si fuera una pequeña feria callejera.

Discord disfrutaba de caminar junto a fluttershy, pero algo llegó a su mente, twilight, pinkie, rarity y applejack estarían ahí; eso incómodo a discord, temia que esas chicas arruinaran todo, tenia que improvisar una idea.

Al llegar entre la multitud de gente y puestos callejeros, discord observaba por todos lados que ninguna de las amigas de fluttershy estuvieran cerca, y si lograba ver alguna cerca, distraer a fluttershy para evadirla.

Pasaron algunos minutos, discord le desesperaba tener que evadir a las cinco chicas, después entre la multitud se dio cuenta que a cierta distancia, twilight y las demas estaban juntas hablando, o discutiendo, era una oportunidad, convenció a fluttershy de ir a una zona que estuviera alejada de sus amigas y hubiera personas para que no los localizaran.

En la orilla del barranco ambos se sentaron para ver el espectáculo, cerca de ellos curiosamente estaban derpy y whooves.

Una voz fuerte se escuchó: APAGUEN LAS LUCES YA ESTA COMENZANDO LA LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS

todos los puestos apagaron las luces y la oscuridad se hizo presente.

Fluttershy tenía miedo, y cubrio su rostro con sus manos.

- no tengas miedo flutter - dijo discord

- lo siento - dijo fluttershy - me da un poco de miedo la oscuridad

- mira las estrellas volar - dijo discord - es impresionante

Fluttershy abrió sus ojos y miro la fascinante lluvia de estrellas fugaces, iluminaban el cielo de la noche, fluttershy perdió el miedo.

- es tan increíblemente - dijo fluttershy - son hermosas

- nunca le tengas miedo a nada- dijo discord - mi querida fluttershy

Discord sonrió, fluttershy miro a discord con ternura.

- gracias por estos momentos discord - dijo fluttershy - me he divertido tanto.

- no te preocupes fluttershy - dijo discord sin saber que decir- para eso somos los amigos locos como yo.

Fluttershy sonrió

- nadie había sido tan bueno y atento conmigo - dijo fluttershy

- la verdad jamas crei conocer a alguien como tú - dijo discord

Ambos sonrieron, después se miraron el uno al otro, ambos acercaron sus rostros lentamente, fluttershy cerró sus ojos, discord también, ambos se dejaron llevar por la emoción del momento.

fluttershy y discord se besaron, discord sentia la calidez y suavidad de los labios de fluttershy, era como saborear la leche con chocolate, pero mil veces mejor.

Fluttershy sintió los labios de discord, se sentian tan bien, ella nunca habia besado a alguien, pero por alguna razón sabía que este beso sería el mejor de todos.

La feliz pareja sin darse cuenta, habían sido visto por twilight, pinkie, rarity, applejack y rainbow dash. Las cinco chicas miraron el besó de fluttershy y discord con horror y preocupación.

La mas inocente de los elementos, caer en las garras de discord.

- FLUTTERSHY! - Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo

CONTINUARA

**Espero que le haya gustado, dejen comentario, consejos y solicitudes**

**Por fin el primer beso de fluttershy y discord**

**Ojala y eso saliera en la segunda película de equestria girls, se vale soñar**

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho. **

**Gracias por todo, saludos. **


	18. Chapter 18 Adiós

**no soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls.**

**Fluttercord finalmente, pero todavía sucederán eventos que pondrán a prueba el amor de ambos personajes**

**Lo que esta sucediendo en mi fanfic es posterior a película de equestria girls rainbow rock .**

**Sigo buscando traductores y ayudantes que quieran apoyarme con proyectos **

**Interesados mandenme un mensaje y yo me comunicare con ustedes. **

**Gracias por su atención y disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

**Adiós**

**minutos antes**

twilight estaba entre la multitud buscando a discord, preocupada por que no se presentará, cuando lo buscaba, se encontró algunas veces con flash sentry, él queria hablar con ella,pero twilight lo ignoró.

Luego cansada de buscar y esperar a el chico de piel gris, por casualidad del destino, se encontró con pinkie pie, cara a cara.

- hola pinkie pie - dijo twilight no tan contenta

- hola twilight - dijo pinkie mirando a twilight con molestia - que haces aqui?

Twilight guardo silencio y miro a pinkie, ambas se observaban con desafío.

De repente llegó applejack

- hola chicas! - dijo applejack amablemente - me alegra mucho que vinieran a ver la lluvia de estrellas.

- hola applejack! - respondieron al mismo tiempo twilight y pinkie con enojo

- se que no es buen momento - dijo applejack preocupada por la actitud de twilight y pinkie - de casualidad han visto a discord?

Twilight y pinkie abrieron la boca y los ojos de la impresión, mirando a la vaquerita.

- no puede ser - dijo twilight empezando a razonar con lógica.

- que! - grito pinkie muy emocional - tu tambien applejack! Como pudiste hacerme esto!

- hey! Tranquila cubito de azúcar! - dijo applejack sin comprender el coraje de pinkie - de que estas hablando?

- de que estoy hablando? - dijo pinkie - se supone que tu eres la honesta!

- hey! Que te pasa? - dijo applejack acomodando su sombrero como señal de desafío

En ese momento apareció rarity

- hola chicas! - dijo rarity con alegría, ignorando por completo lo que sucedia.

Pinkie y applejack se calmaron un poco, twilight seguia pensando.

- chicas, se que sonará raro de mi parte - dijo rarity - pero. .. han visto a discord?

Las tres chicas no pudieron creer lo que habia dicho rarity.

- que?- Gritaron twilight, pinkie y applejack

- se que es muy extraño - dijo rarity - pero él me invito a venir aquí!

Twilight se impresionó y siguió pensando, pinkie estaba inpactada, su piel empezaba a volverse mas oscura y su cabello se volvió liso, applejack guardó silencio tratando de no ser emocional, pero dentro de ella queria llorar.

- basta! - grito pinkie - todas ustedes son unas muy malas de lo peor!

- pero. .. - dijo rarity - que sucede?

De inmediato las cuatro chicas empezaron a discutir muy intensamente, algunas personas de alrededor miraron el espectáculo, algunos las grabaron la pelea de las cinco chicas con sus celulares.

- discord me iba a besar! - dijo pinkie entre los gritos.

- discord se me declaró - dijo applejack

- yo era su malvavisco! - dijo rarity

Entre gritos y debates, apareció rainbow dash, ella observo la discusión que tenían sus amigas

- chicas! - grito rainbow dash - basta! Callense de una vez!

Las cuatro chicas guardaron silencio y miraron a rainbow.

- se dan cuenta de lo que está pasando - dijo rainbow dash - nos estamos peleando por algo que no vale la pena!

Las cuatro quedaron en silencio por un momento .

- rainbow dash tiene razón - dijo twilight - nos estamos separando! Creo que discord lo planeó todo! Él esta detrás de todo esto.

- ese maldito - dijo rainbow con enojo, pero también con decepción - divide y vencerás.

Pinkie, rarity y applejack miraban al suelo avergonzadas por sus acciones.

- para mi, mi magia de la amistad son ustedes! - dijo twilight - las quiero mucho chicas y no me gustaría perderlas.

Todas comprendieron lo que habia explicado twilight, y las cinco chicas se abrazaron cariñosamente como una gran reconciliación, prometiendose que no volverian a pelear entre ellas y menos por un chico horrible.

- un momento chicas - dijo applejack - donde está fluttershy?

Todas dejaron de abrazarse y miraron a su alrededor en busca de fluttershy. Todas buscaban con desesperación en donde estaba su amiga timida.

- ahi esta! - dijo rainbow señalando en donde estaba fluttershy - esta con discord!

Las cinco chicas se enfurecieron, no permitirian que discord le hiciera algun tipo de daño a un alma inocente como fluttershy.

Habian apagado las luces para el espectáculo de la lluvia de estrellas, las cinco caminaban con cuidado acercándose para salvar a su amiga.

Las cinco chicas estaban a unos metros de la feliz pareja.

En ese momento, fluttershy y discord se habían dado su primer beso.

Todas vieron con detalle el beso, la mayoría sintieron mucha tristeza, excepto rainbow, ella sentia asco. Todas no perdieron más tiempo.

- fluttershy! - Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Se interrumpió el beso, fluttershy y discord miraron a twilight y a las demas con sorpresa.

- hey - dijo discord - que pasa?

Por el conflicto que acaba de iniciar, de nuevo encendieron las luces para ver que estaba ocurriendo.

Rainbow y rarity sujetaron con cuidado a fluttershy la levantaron del suelo y la alejandola de discord.

Discord se levantó del suelo molesto por haberlo separado de su chica. Discord comenzó a seguir a rainbow y rarity.

- escuchen - dijo discord molesto - dejenla!

Twilight se puso en frente de discord muy enojada.

- eres un descarado! - dijo twilight - como te atreviste a hacernos esto?

- que? - dijo discord - pero de que estas hablando?

- discord - dijo applejack - eres una basura!

Discord no comprendia el comportamiento de las chicas que le enseñarían el valor de la amistad.

- nos causante mucho daño - dijo pinkamena - vas a pagar por ello.

- hey! - dijo discord mirando con gran miedo a pinkamena - sigo sin entender que ocurre

Mientras discord discutía con applejack, twilight y pinkie. rarity y rainbow dash le explicaban a fluttershy lo que ocurrió con discord, ambas hablaron muy mal de discord.

Fluttershy al escuchar a sus amigas, no lo podía creer, fluttershy se decepcionó, la tristeza la invadió por completo, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizar, era obvio, fluttershy trataba de contener las lágrimas.

Después de soportar insultos de applejack, twilight y pinkie, discord logró acercarse a fluttershy

- fluttershy - dijo discord con desesperación acercándose a fluttershy

Fluttershy miro a discord, no pudo contener las lágrimas, empezó a llorar.

Fluttershy tapó su rostro con sus manos y salió corriendo entre la multitud, mientras la gente de alrededor miró todo el acontecimiento, al parecer era mas interesante que la lluvia de estrellas.

Discord no pudo soportar haber hecho llorar a fluttershy, quiso seguirla para explicar todo el malentendido, pero fue detenido por twilight que se puso en frente de él.

Twilight le dio una gran bofetada a discord.

- uuuhhhhhh! - grito el público.

Después se acercó rarity a discord, ella también le dio una bofetada.

- uuuuuuuuhhhhhhh! - grito el público con mas intensidad.

Después era el turno de applejack, que le dio una bofetada a discord, después ella se alejo y le aventó tres manzanas a la cara de discord, las manzanas eran grandes y duras como rocas.

- aaaahhhh! - grito el público por la gran habilidad de applejack

Luego siguió rainbow dash, ella le dio un puñetazo en la boca a discord, a pesar de los golpes, discord seguia sin perder su posición.

- ooooohhhhhhh! - grito la gente

Al final se acercó pinkamena, con una mirada diabólica y una sonrisa terrorífica, discord la miró , lucia adorablemente-aterradora, discord quedó inmóvil por el miedo. Ella apareció su cañón de fiesta y la disparó a discord.

Discord recibió el cañonazo y cayo al suelo totalmente inconsciente.

Las cinco chicas se retiraron, dejando a un discord inconsciente, mientras el público se burlaba y humillaban a discord.

En la lejanía, flash sentry observó la situación de discord con alegría, a su lado estaba soarin, big mac, cheese, blueblood y caramel.

- esto salió mejor de lo que esperaba - dijo flash - no fue necesario intervenir

- ese maldito discord - dijo soarin - ese tipo es un asqueroso, me provoca náuseas

- ese desgraciado - dijo big mac - como se atrevió a lastimar a applejack y a fluttershy

- tranquilos aliados - dijo cheese - con lo que sucedió, pronto nos despediremos de discord.

- aun asi debemos estar alertas - dijo flash sentry - tipos como discord no merecen estar en canterlot high.

Los seis aliados se retiraron al igual que la multitud, dejando a discord inconsciente y solo.

Domingo:

Discord recuperó la conciencia, se dio cuenta que seguia en el barranco donde se realizó el evento.

Rápidamente recordó lo que ocurrió con fluttershy, sin perder mas tiempo se levantó y fue a buscar a la chica que amaba.

Visitó todos los refugios de animales que conocia en busca de la chica, pero no la encontró, le preguntaba a los animalitos si la habían visto, ellos negaban con la cabeza con mucha tristeza.

Después fue al parque con la esperanza de encontrarla y explicarle el malentendido. Pero no la encontró, los animalitos veian con tristeza a discord, preocupados por su amiga humana.

Discord fue a la casa de fluttershy, se acerco sigilosamente y subió hacia la ventana del cuarto de fluttershy.

La ventana estaba cerrada y tenia una cortina, evitando que pudiera ver el interior del cuarto. Escuchó pequeños ruidos, se acercó a la ventana para escuchar, era fluttershy, ella estaba llorando.

Discord no soportaba escucharla llorar, le desgarraba el alma verla sufrir, discord sin hacer ruido decidio que seria mejor retirarse, regreso a la escuela.

al día siguiente:

Discord comenzó su rutina de trabajo, discord tenia presentimiento de que esto iría de mal en peor.

Discord trató de trabajar normalmente, soportando las nuevas miradas de los estudiantes, para discord era curioso, lo volvieron a mirar con desprecio como en el principio.

La tensión en su trabajo aumento.

El conserje lo trato groseramente, granny smith no le dirigió la palabra y los señores cake no le permitieron trabajar en su tienda.

Despues de un mal comienzo, Discord se dirigió a su cubiculo para asesorar a estudiantes, pero para su sorpresa era lógico , no había estudiantes.

Discord solo se quedó en su cubículo por varios minutos, antes odiaba asesorar estudiantes, ahora extrañaba enseñar y ayudar a los estudiantes con sus problemas matemáticos

Después de unos minutos solo, entraron a su cubiculo snips y snails con mucha alegría

- hola profesor discord - dijo snips - como esta?

- hola chicos - dijo discord sin ánimo - que pasa?

- venimos a saludarlo - dijo snails

- ok genial - dijo discord con menos ánimo

- como le hiciste? - pregunto snips

- como le hice que? - pregunto discord

- pues - dijo snails - como le hiciste para salir con las seis chicas mas populares de la escuela?

Discord prestó atención

- populares? - pregunto discord

- si - afirmo snips - esas chicas son muy populares y hermosas, han hecho grandes aventuras

- en serio? - pregunto discord

Snips y snails empezaron a platicar con discord de las grandes aventuras de las seis equestria chicas, cuando vencieron a sunset shimmer.

- increíble - dijo discord recordando a fluttershy con alas y orejas de pony - eso lo explica todo

- pero eso no fue todo - dijo snails - después hubo otras grandes aventuras en la guerra de bandas

- guerra de bandas? - pregunto discord

Snips y snails también comentaron de la gran aventura de las seis equestria chicas en contra de adagio y sus amigas. Discord finalmente comprendio por que celestia encargó a las seis chicas en reformarlo.

- wow - dijo discord - impresionante, de verdad nunca creí que ellas hicieran todo eso.

- entonces profesor - dijo snails - como le hizo para enamorarlas?

Discord reflexionó por un momento, realmente nunca esperó enamorar a alguien, menos a seis chicas

- la verdad no lo se - dijo discord - solo fui yo mismo, supongo.

Mientras seguía la platica en el cubiculo de discord, en el pasillo de la escuela fluttershy estaba muy triste.

Mientra ella meditaba, apareció big mac a su lado.

- hola fluttershy - dijo big mac con alegría

- hola big mac - dijo fluttershy con tristeza y con la mirada al suelo.

- talvez suene incómodo - dijo big mac con ánimo - pero. .. te gustaría salir conmigo?

Fluttershy no tardó en responder

- lo siento mucho big mac - dijo fluttershy negando con la cabeza - pero no

- ok - dijo big mac - te gustaría que te acompañara a tu casa?

- lo siento big mac - dijo fluttershy alejándose - quisiera estar sola.

Fluttershy se retiró tratando de contener las lágrimas, big mac estaba muy molesto, sabía que la culpa la tenia discord.

Después de la calida charla con snips y snails discord salio de su cubiculo, mientras caminaba por los pasillos reflexionando, fue empujado con el hombro por big mac.

Discord se molestó y miro a big mac, mientras big mac lo veía con odio.

Discord sabia que ese chico era amigo de fluttershy.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose con desafío, ambos apretando los puños.

De repente celestia y luna llegaron a escena, celestia llamó a discord con enojo, discord obedeció y se alejo de big mac. Ambos seguían mirandose con odio.

Discord se acercó a celestia y luna

- que ocurre princesa? - pregunto discord

- quiero hablar contigo de algo muy serio - dijo celestia

- si lo se - dijo discord - lo que ocurrió con las chicas es todo un malentendido, déjeme explicarlo

- no estoy bromeando discord - dijo celestia muy enfada - lo que hiciste no tiene perdón

Discord se quedó callado muy indignado, luna miro a discord con lástima.

- celestia yo... - trayo de explicar discord

- tienes suerte de que no te denuncie - dijo celestia interrumpiendo por completo a discord - si no lo recuerdas, ella son menores de edad.

- pero. .. - insistió discord

- pero nada - dijo celestia enojada - solo te daremos una ultima oportunidad.

Discord miraba al suelo molesto

- vuelves a acercar a ellas o a alguna estudiante - dijo celestia - tendré que denunciarte por acosador.

Discord se molestó y se retiró tratando de ignorar a celestia.

- hey - dijo celestia - no me dejes hablando, regresa en este instante

- tranquilizante hermana - dijo luna - tal vez todo es un malentendido.

- luna - dijo celestia - discord besó a fluttershy, a una niña y enamoró a las demas chicas con la intención de separarlas.

- hermana - dijo luna - dejame hablar con ellas, dame la oportunidad de resolver esto

- ok hermana - dijo celestia dando un suspiro tranquilizante.

Mientras tanto, discord camino en el pasillo disgustado, el enojo lo estaba invadiendo.

Se detuvo enfrente del periódico mural y lo empezó a mirar, en un apartado hablaba de discord.

"Discord que fue admirado, ahora es el tipo más odiado de la escuela"

Discord se molestó por el encabezado, pero siguio leyendo:

"Discord un chico lleno de sorpresas, se le vio cortejando y acosando a las chicas que habían formado el grupo de rock mas espectacular de la escuela.

El chico gris del colmillo demostró sus verdaderas intenciones, causado gran decepción en la comunidad estudiantil y a su club de fans

Discord es un degenerado, no podemos creer que celestia no haya tomado cartas en el asunto"

Discord no podia dejar de estar enojado, trataba de calmarse, pero por lo que habia leído el odio iba creciendo en su interior.

Debajo del apartado, estaba una fotografía que habian tomado a discord ayer, cuando estaba inconsciente.

Arriba de la foto decia:

" trasero pateado por chicas, lo tiene bien merecido"

Discord enfureció, lo había humillado bastante.

sin darse cuenta a su alrededor, había un gran grupo de estudiantes, que empezaron a gritarle y a ofenderlo:

"Acosador"

" Asalta cunas"

" Pedofilo"

"Eres escoria"

" No te queremos aquí"

Discord no soporto la humillación de los estudiantes, cerro los ojos, crujió los diente y tapó sus oídos, trató de calmarse pero no pudo, la ira y el odio lo invadieron por completo

Dentro de su mente empezó a escuchar:

CAOS

DESARMONIA

ODIO

CRUELDAD

EL CAOS ES PERFECCION NO HAY NADA MAS HERMOSO QUE EL CAOS PURO

HASLOS SUFRIR COMO ELLOS TE HICIERON SUFRIR, Y DISFRUTALO

Discord empezó a sentir un aura oscura dentro de su cuerpo, energía negativa que habia despertado en su interior.

Discord abrió los ojos con gran ira, miro el periódico mural, sin pensarlo cerro su puño y golpeo al centro del periódico mural, el muro de concreto fue pulverizado por el golpe, dejando gran cantidad de escombro.

Los estudiantes miraron con gran miedo lo que habia ocurrido, empezaron a dar pasos hacia atras tratando de alejarse de discord.

Discord miro a la multitud con gran odio, los estudiantes empezaron a temblar de miedo. Discord empezó a sonreír maliciosamente, pero en ese instante miró a lo lejos a celestia y luna que miraban con preocupación a discord.

En ese momento discord recuperó la razón y sus niveles de aura oscura y odio desaparecieron.

Discord miró lo que habia hecho con la pared, eso lo inquieto, después miro a la multitud de estudiantes que lo estaban viendo con gran miedo.

Discord estaba asustado, sabía que era una amenaza y tenia que irse antes de lastimar a alguien.

Discord empezó a correr, la multitud le abría camino.

Luna rápidamente mando a llamar a twilight y sus amigas, tenia que hablar con ellas.

Mientras tanto, Discord llego a la biblioteca, se sentó en su cama de libros, pensando en lo ocurrido.

Celestia llego a la biblioteca y se dirigió a la cama de libros, actuó de manera mas comprensible y empezó a hablar con discord.

- discord - dijo celestia con preocupación - que ocurrió?

- lo lamento mucho celestia - dijo discord con amargura

- no te preocupes, es solo una pared - dijo celestia intentando tener sentido del humor - le dire a sunset shimmer que lo repare.

Discord no le dirigió la mirada, se que quieto sin hacer nada, ni decir nada.

- discord perdóname - dijo celestia - fui muy dura contigo y los estudiantes pueden ser muy crueles.

- tienen razón - dijo discord molesto - soy un monstruo, una amenaza.

- no digas eso discord - dijo celestia - eres muy diferente, unico.

- temo algún día lastimar a las personas - dijo discord con tristeza - en especial a la que quiero.

- a la que quieres? - pregunto celestia - te refieres a fluttershy?

- también es un problema - dijo discord con desesperación - no lo puedo negar, estoy enamorado de fluttershy

Celestia abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa, discord admitió que estaba enamorado de la chica timida. Discord empezó a empacar las pocas cosas que tenía.

- por esa razón no puedo estar aquí - dijo discord - es imposible, además no quiero lastimarla ni causar mas desastres.

- discord espera un momento - insistió celestia - no estas pensando con claridad.

- nunca en mi vida he pensado con claridad - dijo discord preparándose para marcharse - es mejor que me large y nunca vuelva.

- espera discord! - dijo celestia

- lo siento mucho princesa celestia - dijo discord con su pequeña bolsa de viaje en su espalda - ya no mas!

Celestia se entristeció, a pesar de conocerlo por poco tiempo, celestia consideraba a discord como un gran amigo.

- bueno discord - dijo celestia dejando de insistir - adiós amigo y mucha suerte.

- adiós trollestia - dijo discord dando una sonrisa con lágrimas en los ojos - gracias por haber confiado en mi, ojala y te vea en otra vida.

Discord salió de la biblioteca caminando hacia la salida de la escuela.

CONTINUARA?

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, críticas constructivas, consejos.**

**Compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho.**

**Lamento mucho tardarme tanto tiempo en subir los fanfic, la escuela, el trabajo, proyectos me han quitado mucho tiempo. Espero subir pronto mas capítulos y más fanfic.**

**Gracias por leer mis fanfics**


	19. Chapter 19 Pelea

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, próximamente espero hacer el final del fanfic**

**Agradezco su paciencia y comprensión**

**Discord revelo su poder interior al igual que las seis melenas. **

**Fluttershy y discord, ¿terminarán juntos?**

**Que prefieren? , que haga un capitulo final y después una secuela o que sigan los capítulos de recorrido?**

**Espero sus votos, en serio, contare los votos. **

**Gracias por su atención y disfruten**

**Capítulo 19**

**Pelea**

Minutos antes:

mientras discord discutía con celestia en la biblioteca.

Luna se reunió con los elementos de la armonía en un salón vacío, las seis chicas estaban sentadas en los pupitres, fluttershy estaba separada del grupo, en la parte de atrás del salón, sentada y mirando al piso, la tristeza de fluttershy era inmensa que sus cinco amigas al observarla sintieron mucha lástima por ella y remordimiento de lo que habia ocurrido.

luna sabía que su deber era resolver esta situación, tenía que hablar seriamente con ellas.

- chicas - dijo luna con un tono serio - díganme realmente lo que sucedió con discord

Todas fruncieron el ceño, menos fluttershy ella cubrio su rostro, llorando en silencio.

- que sucedió?! - dijo applejack molesta - el jugó con nuestros sentimientos!

- lastimó mi corazón - dijo pinkie pie muy melodramática - no volvere a confiar en los hombres.

- discord planeó todo esto - dijo rainbow - él es una amenaza

- discord es peligroso - dijo twilight - nos enteramos lo que le hizo a la pared de la escuela.

- la pared hizo kaboom! Con su puño - intervino rainbow.

Luna acarició su barbilla.

- ok chicas... cuando convivieron con discord - dijo luna siendo muy objetiva - alguna de ustedes le enseñó lo que es la magia de la amistad?

Las cinco chicas no pudieron responder a la pregunta, hubo un silencio total, fluttershy seguía llorando sola.

- sean honestas - dijo luna con seriedad.

- Bueno pues - dijo applejack rascando su cabeza - no lo hice, solo le pedía que me ayudara con el trabajo de las manzanas

- tampoco yo - respondió rarity muy apenada - solo lo encerré en un armario

- ok lo admito - dijo rainbow dash - no le enseñe nada de la amistad, solo competimos para saber quien era mejor.

Luna miro molesta a las cinco chicas, las chicas se sintieron avergonzadas por no haber obedecido a celestia y por no haber intentado reforma a discord.

- tiene razon subdirectora luna - dijo twilight muy avergonzada - realmente no le enseñamos nada de la amistad, no cumplimos con nuestro deber.

- pero eso no justifica sus acciones - intervino pinkie - él nos engaño

Luna levantó una ceja con seriedad.

- realmente él las sedujo o las cortejo? - pregunto luna - por favor sean sinceras

- bueno... siendo sincera - dijo pinkie con vergüenza en sus ojos - discord realmente no quiso besarme, yo quería besarlo... que tonta fui

Fluttershy dejo de llorar al escuchar la confesión de pinkie y prestó atención.

- pues no se si lo escuché bien - dijo applejack confundida - creí que se me había declarado, diciendo cosas sin un poco de sentido, pero cuando me acerqué a discord, él se alejo, yo pensaba que era por timidez, al parecer estuve equivocada.

Fluttershy empezó a secar sus lágrimas y prestó mas atención.

- yo creia que finalmente habia encontrado a un chico ideal - dijo twilight con decepción - lo malinterprete todo

- yo crei lo mismo twilight, realmente discord no tuvo la culpa - dijo rarity suspirando de tristeza - lo lamento tanto.

- ok ok - dijo rainbow dash con mal humor - yo igual lo lamento, a pesar de que discord no me agrade mucho no significa que sea malo.

Luna se volvió más comprensible

- no se preocupen y no se avergüencen - dijo luna - algunas veces los sentimientos te ciegan, las comprendo porque me paso lo mismo cuando envidiaba a mi hermana.

Las seis melenas miraron a luna, al ver las expresiones de arrepentimiento de su rostro, luna saco una pequeña lágrima, ellas sintieron mucha lástima, y sabían que luna tenía razón.

Después luna miro a fluttershy.

- fluttershy - dijo luna - que me puedes decir al respecto?

Fluttershy quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, sus amigas la observaban con comprensión, animandola que dijera la verdad.

- es que... - dijo fluttershy con gran timidez - discord y yo salimos un par de veces.

Luna quedo sorprendida, al igual que sus amigas, las cinco no lo podía creer, fluttershy salía con discord y ninguna lo sabia.

- fluttershy - dijo luna - discord te trató mal? Te intento tocar? O intento hacer algo indebido?

- no - dijo fluttershy - él no fue malo conmigo, fue tan dulce, me daba mi espacio y me ayudaba a cuidar a los animales, era simpático y gracioso.

Todas las chicas, incluyendo luna abrieron la boca de la impresión, por la confesión de fluttershy, sabian que ella sentia algo por el chico de piel gris.

- fluttershy - dijo twilight - porqué no nos dijiste ?

- no lo se - dijo fluttershy - temia que pensaran que estaba loca por salir con discord.

- wow fluttershy - dijo raibow con sentido del humor - nunca lo esperábamos de ti

Luna se acerco a fluttershy.

- pequeña, se sincera con nosotras - dijo luna - estas enamorada de discord?

Fluttershy enmudeció por un momento y se sonrojó completamente del rostro.

- yo... - dijo fluttershy con una voz casi inaudible - yo

Twilight sujeto el hombro derecho de fluttershy, dándole confianza.

- no te preocupes fluttershy, esta bien - dijo twilight - es mejor demostrar tus sentimientos que negarlos, creeme.

Fluttershy respiró hondo.

- ok no lo puedo negar más - dijo fluttershy en voz alta - estoy enamorada de discord.

Todas quedaron en shock, no esperaban que fluttershy confesara su amor por discord con un grito, después fluttershy cubrio su rostro con timidez.

En ese instante las chicas comprendieron perfectamente todas sus dudas, los errores que habia cometido, y que todo fue un gran y grave malentendido. Entendieron que fluttershy y discord estaban enamorados.

Finalmente la calma y la armonía invadieron el salón.

- oh dios mío! - dijo pinkie con alegría - fluttershy esta enamorada! Hay que celebrar! Que emoción!

- wow! amiga - dijo rarity - eso es impresionante.

- increíble - dijo applejack - eso es genial terroncito.

- genial amiga - dijo rainbow - pero si se atreve a hacerte algo, avísame para que le de su merecido.

Fluttershy estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento positivo de sus amigas.

- chicas - dijo fluttershy - no estan enojadas conmigo?

- no tontita - dijo pinkie - se que estuve enamorada de discord, pero él no me correspondió, te eligió a ti, esas cosas pasan.

Twilight intervino

- dejame explicárselo mejor - dijo twilight haciendo a un lado a pinkie - fluttershy claro que no estamos enojadas contigo, nosotras somos tus amigas y te apoyaremos en las buenas y en las malas.

- enamorarse de un chico no es motivo para pelear - dijo rarity - es motivo para apoyarnos mutuamente.

Fluttershy sonrió y lloró de la alegría. Las seis melenas se abrazaron calidamente, la magia de la amistad deslumbraba en ellas.

Luna se dio cuenta de que la amistad de las seis chicas era mas fuerte y que no dejarían que los sentimientos a un chico las separarían.

- fluttershy - dijo luna con firmeza - piensa con claridad lo que te voy a decir.

fluttershy puso atención, las chicas dejaron de abrazar a fluttershy

- si quieres ir con discord... adelante, - dijo luna - no nos interpondremos, pero el problema es que él es un adulto y tú eres una menor de edad.

- nosotros no somos nadie para juzgar el amor puro y sincero - dijo cadence entrando en el salón - en el verdadero amor no hay edad, religión o clase social.

- profesora Cadence - dijeron las seis chicas al mismo tiempo.

- cadence - dijo luna - que ocurre?

- me acabo de enterar de que discord esta saliendo de la escuela - dijo cadence - si quieren detenerlo, háganlo de una vez.

Fluttershy le preocupó la noticia de cadence, a sus amigas también y sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

- que esperas fluttershy? - dijo pinkie pie con alegría - ve con él!

- nosotras te ayudaremos - dijo twilight

- pero. .. - dijo fluttershy - chicas

- dejanos enmendar los errores que hicimos - dijo rarity - discord no es un mal chico después de todo

- si tu eres feliz con él - dijo rainbow dash - nosotras también

Fluttershy y sus amigas sonrieron y las seis amigas se dirigieron a la salida de la escuela, en busca del chico más odiado de la escuela, pero amado por fluttershy.

Discord habia salido completamente de la escuela, estaba en frente de la entrada, daba un ultimo y prolongado vistazo a la institución, antes de marcharse para siempre.

Discord recordó los breves momentos divertidos en esa institución. De todos los lugares, escuelas y negocios donde habia saqueado sus alimentos, canterlot high seria especial, a pesar de haber estado poco tiempo.

Discord tomó sus cosas y empezó a caminar sin rumbo específico alejándose poco a poco de la escuela, a pesar de que hace días discord odiaba esa escuela y habia querido huir de ella, una parte de él quería regresar y quedarse, pero recordaba que eso no sería posible.

Discord siguió caminando con el corazón roto mirando al piso con derrota, no tardó en escuchar gritos de chicas, echó un vistazo rápido y se dio cuenta de que era twilight y algunas de sus amigas, discord se molestó al verlas, les dio la espalda y continuo caminando.

- discord! - grito twilight - espera

Discord fruncio el ceño, la ignoró y continuó caminando,

- hey discord! - grito pinkie

Rápidamente rainbow dash y applejack, al ser más veloces, corrieron mas rápido, lograron alcanzarlo y se pusieron al frente de discord, deteniendolo.

Discord se detuvo, estaba muy enojado.

- discord! - dijo applejack - espera un momento cubito de azúcar!

- que quieren? - dijo discord - dejenme en paz!

- hay que hablar! - dijo rainbow dash

- no hay nada de que hablar - dijo discord - ya se que nadie me quiere en canterlot high, y se que soy una amenaza, asi que mejor me voy de aqui!

- discord! - dijo twilight llegando a escena - queremos decirte que lo sentimos mucho! Todo fue un grave error! La culpa no fue tuya, fue de nosotras y lo lamentamos.

- ok - dijo discord con sarcasmo - lo que ustedes digan, les mandare una postal.

Discord se hizo a un lado y siguió caminando.

- discord espera! - grito pinkie - hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo!

Discord escucho el grito de pinkie, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

Observó que fluttershy junto con rarity llegaron al ultimo, discord miro a fluttershy, discord quedó inmóvil por la gran belleza de fluttershy, para discord Fluttershy era la chica más hermosa del mundo.

Fluttershy se acercó a discord. Mientras que sus amigas se hicieron a un lado.

- discord - dijo fluttershy alegre de volver a ver a discord - podemos hablar un momento?

Discord se inmovilizo.

- claro - dijo discord hipnotizado por los radiantes ojos de fluttershy.

Fluttershy y discord se acercaron un poco mas el uno al otro, agarrandose de ambas manos, mientras las cinco amigas empezaron a retroceder para darle mas espacio a la pareja.

- fluttershy - dijo discord - te encuentras bien?

Fluttershy afirmó con la cabeza.

- discord - dijo fluttershy - estaba preocupada por ti

- no te apiades de alguien como yo - dijo discord - soy un desastre, causo daño en todas partes

- eso es mentira - dijo fluttershy - y lo sabes

Discord se sorprendió, fluttershy tenía un comportamiento mas firme.

- discord! - dijo fluttershy - me explicaron todo lo que ocurrió! Tu no hiciste nada malo! No tienes que irte!

- pero, fluttershy - dijo discord - creo que todos estarían mejor sin mi

- eso no es verdad - dijo fluttershy con tristeza - yo no estaría mejor sin ti.

Discord se sonrojo

- fluttershy! No digas eso - dijo discord acariciando suavemente el rostro de fluttershy - eres tan hermosa y perfecta, tú mereces a alguien mejor que yo.

- no! eso tampoco es verdad - dijo fluttershy - para mi no hay nadie mejor que tú.

- fluttershy! - dijo discord impactado

Discord abrazo a fluttershy, las amigas de fluttershy solo miraban con emocion el espectáculo.

- te quiero discord - dijo fluttershy - me duele mucho no estar contigo.

- oh fluttershy - dijo discord abrazando a fluttershy - te amo mas que al caos y la leche con chocolate juntos

Fluttershy solto una pequeña risita mientras seguía abrazando a discord.

- oh discord - dijo fluttershy - siempre tan gracioso y lleno de sorpresas, extrañaba tu carisma.

Después discord y fluttershy se miraron a los ojos, la mirada de ambos deslumbraban como la luz del día

- fluttershy querida - dijo discord - te amo mas que a mi propia vida!

Twilight y las demas miraro el derramamiento de miel de la feliz pareja.

- aaawwwwwnnnnnn! - dijeron las cinco suspirando, incluyendo rainbow dash.

Discord miro a las amigas de fluttershy, ella miraron a discord con alegría, todas sonrieron y levantaron pulgar arriba en señal de aprobación. Menos rainbow dash, ella le mostró un pequeño cartel que decia :

"Si lastimas a fluttershy, nosotras aremos cupcakes contigo. ESTA CLARO"

a discord no le gustó el cartel de amenaza, pero a él no le importó, finalmente estaba con la chica que amaba.

Discord y fluttershy sonrieron, no podian dejar de mirarse a los ojos, ambos no dudaron, acercaron sus labios se dieron un beso.

Las demás chicas estaban sorprendidas y no dejaron de ver a la feliz pareja.

- que emoción! - dijo pinkie susurrando - se están besando

- shhh! Pinkie - dijo rarity

Discord y fluttershy disfrutaban de su segundo beso, cuando...

- aléjate de ella! - grito big mac muy enojado apareciendo de repente - enfermo mental!

Por el sorpresivo grito fluttershy y discord alejaron su labios, desconociendo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El beso fue interrumpido por big mac que esta a unos metros de fluttershy y discord, big mac estaba junto a flash sentry, soarin, cheese, caramel y blueblood.

Fluttershy estaba asustada, no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, discord miro a flash y a big mac, sabía que habrían problemas.

- se suponía que debiste haberte ido - dijo flash sentry

- que quieren? - dijo discord poniéndose en frente de fluttershy, intentando protegerla de algún posible ataque.

Twilight y las demas se acercaron a fluttershy, también sorprendidas por lo que estaba sucediendo

- eres un depravado - dijo big mac - no mereces estar aquí

- big mac! - dijo applejack - que ocurre?

- flash - dijo twilight - que pasa contigo?

- no lo entienden - dijo flash - este tipo ha sido un problema en la escuela desde que llegó.

Mientras seguía la discusión, celestia, luna y cadence, junto a un grupo de estudiantes llegaron para observar lo que estaba aconteciendo cerca de la escuela.

- por que siempre tiene que haber público? - pregunto discord como broma - que no tienen nada que hacer?

- déjate de payasadas discord - dijo soarin - largate de una vez y nunca vuelvas

- soarin! - dijo rainbow dash molesta

- si vete de aqui - dijo cheese - ni siquiera eres gracioso

- cheese! - dijo pinkie

Discord a pesar de su sentido del humor, los seis chicos lo empezaban a molestar, haciendo que discord crujiera sus dientes y su ira aumentaba poco a poco.

Alguno estudiantes que estaban mirando el conflicto, se dieron cuenta de que empezaba a oscurecer y el cielo se estaba nublando, se asustaron al ver que todas las nubes del cielo tenian una tonalidad de color rosa.

- basta! - grito celestia tratando de tranquilizar a los chicos - dejen de estar peleando! O los voy a suspender.

- déjalos celestia - dijo discord molesto - si quieren problema, problemas tendrán, además no estamos en la escuela, va mas allá de su jurisdicción.

- pero - dijo celestia - discord!

- no se preocupe princesa - dijo discord tronando sus dedos como calentamiento muscular - como maestro es mi deber darles una lección a estos bobos.

- lección? - dijo blueblood - que lección no puede enseñar un vagabundo asqueroso como tú?

Discord aumento su enojo

- son unos idiotas! - dijo discord airado apretando sus puños - a pesar de que lo tienen todo, riquezas, belleza y comodidad, son tan estúpidos y egoístas.

Los seis se sintieron ofendidos de lo que habia dicho discord.

Twilight notó las nubes rosas tapar el cielo, empezaba a oscurecer y el aire empezaba a hacerse mas frío, al ver estos cambios bruscos, empezó a preocuparse, ella tenía un mal presentimiento y sospechaba que esta situación tenía que ver con el cambio de humor de discord, tenia que evitar que esto empeorará.

- chicos basta! - grito twilight - por favor! Esto no es necesario!

- no seas tonta twilight - dijo flash sentry enojado - no lo defiendas.

De repente discord golpeó en el rostro a flash sentry, no lo golpeó tan fuerte, pero hizo que flash diera dos pasos hacia atrás.

Todos miraron con miedo la reacción de discord, fluttershy y sus amigas no lo podian creer. flash sobo su rostro por el puñetazo.

- uuuhhhhh! - grito el público

- no vuelvas a insultarla, a ninguna de mis amigas - dijo discord con gran desafío - si son hombres, intenten enfrentarme!

Flash sentry se enojó y atacó a discord, pero discord lo esquivó y lo volvió a golpear. Después big mac, cheese, blueblood, soarin y caramel acompañaron a flash en atacar a discord.

Las seis chicas junto a cadence, celestia y luna miraban la pelea con miedo, mientras que la multitud lo veian con euforia, la emoción de una pelea callejera.

- pelea! Pelea! Pelea! - gritaban de emocion

- alto! ! - gritaba celestia - deténgase!

Pero ninguno hizo caso a las ordenes de Celestia.

A pesar de que los seis lo atacaban, discord lograba defenderse, para él era un juego de niños, ni siquiera tomaba en serio la pelea.

Sin embargo, por una breve distracción y un exceso de confianza, big mac logró atacarlo por la espalda, logró inmovilizar a discord sujetándolo de los brazos y la nuca, evitando que pudiera moverse. Los demás aprovecharon para golpear a discord, discord sentia los golpes, lo que provoco que se enojara mas.

Celestia miro la gravedad del asunto, y con preocupación empezó a recordar lo que habia ocurrido con la pared, cuando hicieron enojar a discord.

- chicas - dijo celestia - tenemos que detenerlos, Esto no acabará nada bien!

Fluttershy miraba con gran preocupación como golpeaban a discord, sin dudarlo, fluttershy fue a ayudarlo

- fluttershy! - dijo rainbow dash - no!

Fluttershy se acercó detrás de big mac, queriendo intentar desesperadamente ayudar a discord, pero accidentalmente big mac con su codo la golpeó en el rostro haciendo que callera en el suelo.

- fluttershy! - Gritaron sus amigas

Big mac miro a fluttershy en el suelo, asustado y arrepentido de su acción, inconscientemente soltó a discord y retrocedio unos pasos.

Discord se dio cuenta de lo que habia pasado con fluttershy y se acercó a ella para auxiliarla

Flash y los demás se detuvieron y también retrocedieron al ver a la chica tirada en el suelo.

- por dios - dijo soarin - que hemos hecho

- no - dijo big mac muy asustado - fluttershy perdóname

Discord se inclinó al lado de fluttershy, fluttershy estaba inconsciente, el golpe que le había dado big mac fue muy fuerte para ella.

Rápidamente twilight y las demas se acercaron para ayudar a fluttershy.

A discord le partia el corazón ver a fluttershy sufrir, se levantó y miro a los seis chicos que estaban retrocediendo.

Discord al verlos, aumento su ira, nunca antes discord habia estado tan enfurecido, los miró con odio puro. Discord rebasó su límite, una gran aura oscura empezaba a salir del cuerpo de discord.

- ahhhhhh! - grito discord con furia - malditos gusanos!

En el cielo de nubes rosas empezaba a aparecer relámpagos, y empezaba a haber ráfagas de viento

- malditas basuras! - dijo discord - lo pagarán caro!

Discord empezó a levitar cinco metros del suelo, su aura oscura aumentaba.

Flash y sus amigos retrocedian con terror

- oh dios! - dijo flash - que esta ocurriendo!

- idiotas - dijo rainbow - no debieron hacerlo enojar

La multitud empezo a disolverse por el miedo. Mientras las chicas levantaron a fluttershy y se alejaron a cierta distancia de discord; luna, celestia y cadence se agruparon con ellas.

Flash y sus amigos no dudaron e intentaron huir, pero discord se dio cuenta.

- a donde van? - dijo discord con locura - la fiesta acaba de empezar!

Discord controló del cielo los relámpagos y los empezó a lanzar a los seis chicos, tratando de evitar que escaparan. Todos corrian despavoridos tratando de salvar sus vidas. Mientras discord reia maniaticamente.

El grupo de chicas se asustaron al ver a discord atacar a flash y a sus amigos.

Twilight se armo de valor y se acercó a discord para distraerlo y ayudar a flash y a sus amigos a escapar.

- discord! Ya basta! - dijo twilight - ya fue suficiente!

- señor del caos para ti! - dijo discord mirando a twilight con locura

Discord empezó a volar a quince metros del suelo

- discord - dijo twilight con miedo - que te esta pasando?

- ya no soy discord - grito discord - ahora soy el maestro de todo el caos y pronto el rey de toda equestria.

- discord - dijo twilight - has perdido la razón!

- si! - dijo discord con carcajadas - y me encanta! Libre al fin!

De repente empezaron a salir en la cabeza de discord dos cuerno, uno de color azul y otro de color blanco, de su espalda salieron una ala de murciélago de color morado y una ala de pegazo de color azul, al final le salio una cola de dragón color roja.

Después de su transformación, el suelo empezó a temblar, algunos carros y edificio empezaron a levitar, tambien empezó a llover chocolate.

- que comience el caos! - grito discord riendo como un maniático.

Twilight asustada regreso con el grupo de chicas. Todas temblarban de miedo por la transformación de discord, mientras fluttershy empezaba a recuperar la conciencia.

El caos comenzó

**CONTINUARA**

**Espero que les haya gustado el fanfic, lamento tardar mucho en subir mis fanfics**

**Espero hacer el final pronto**

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, críticas constructivas y compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho. Gracias por su atención. **


End file.
